The Games We Play
by Analyn d'Ettore
Summary: Quite by accident, Regina walks in on something she shouldn't have. Soon, things begin to spiral out of control in a game neither Henry nor Regina could have ever predicted. Warning: Parent/child incest.
1. An Unexpected Beginning

It all started as a game between my son and I. I never meant to let it progress so far, though I should have know. With each turn we became more deeply involved in the game, unwilling to quit even though at so many points it would have been best. Our rules, while unspoken, were simple and mutually understood. The most important rule — no one must know. When we weren't playing the game, we would act completely normal, simply a mother an son with one hell of a complex family. When our time turned towards the game, we could let go, both knowing that we could not allow our feelings to progress beyond the lines of a mother and son relationship, and most importantly, nor could our physical actions. It was a game of one-upmanship to see who would chicken out first. At first, I'd expected I would stop it once the game got to far, but in reality, the change in our relationship was so slow the line was long since crossed before I even realized we had progressed far further than I'd ever intended.

The game started completely by accident. It was during Henry's senior year of high school. I'd returned home late one night and was frustrated to find Henry had left dirty dishes in the sink. He was far to old to expect me to clean up after him anymore. I would not have been so angry, except my day at work was trying and I was close to my breaking point. The dirty dishes in the sink crossed a line that would not have normally bothered me. Angry, I stormed upstairs to confront him. While he was in my house he would obey my rules.

I should have knocked on his door. If I had, the whole game would never have started. I should have known better than to burst into a teenage boy's room. The sight I encountered was far more than I wished to see. Laying in bed looking at posters of underwear models he insisted having in his room, there Henry was pumping his fist around his cock. Henry's startled eyes briefly connected with mine before I turned away and slammed the door closed. Dishes forgotten, I retreated to my bedroom in mortification. Fifteen-love to Henry.

The next morning was awkward. I had no idea what to say to Henry beyond apologizing for walking in in him. He, too, was clueless what to say. Luckily, it was Friday, so he spend the morning eating cereal and heading off to school. He would be going to stay with Emma for the next week, as he switched houses every other week, and while I normally missed him while he was gone, I was relieved for the weeklong break so I would have time to collect my thoughts.

When Henry returned the following Friday, it was as if nothing had happened. The awkwardness was completely gone even though we had never really talked about it aside from my brief apology. Henry was busy with college applications and homework, so he spend most of his time spread out on the kitchen table studying. I tried to keep myself scarce during those times so he could study uninterrupted. I knew it was much harder for him to study at Emma's place, what with Gillian, Mary Margaret, James and little Neil constantly coming over. Henry tended to do most of his long term projects the weeks he was at my house because he had more uninterrupted study time. Sensitive to his needs, I tried to give it to him, even if it meant spending slightly more time busying myself with activities such as cleaning or cooking so I would not be tempted to interrupt him.

The weekend passed quickly. Henry wrote two application essays, both of which he asked me to look over before he submitted the application. Everything was progressing smoothly, and by Thursday, two whole weeks had passed since the incident we both refused to acknowledge.

Slightly past midnight, I awoke with a dry mouth. I normally slept nude, so I just threw on a baggy t-shirt that came midway down my thighs before trudging to the kitchen for a glass of water. Henry had long since gone to bed, but for some reason he awoke that night starving and decided to go to the kitchen for a small snack. Purely by coincidence, he reached the kitchen shortly after I did. Had I know he was going to come in, I would have thrown on pants as well, or underwear at the very least. When Henry walked in, I had bent down to retrieve a napkin laying on the floor. My shirt had risen above my bum, and I had no idea how much Henry had seen. I honestly hoped it was just my ass and not my more intimate parts. I could deal with that. When I stood up again, I saw Henry was standing in the doorway pretending to look anywhere at me, so I knew he'd seen more than was appropriate. He stammered an apology and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry before disappearing as rapidly as he had entered. My shirt was thin and the air was cold. He must have been able to see my pebbled nipples through the shirt, though he never drew attention to the fact. Fifteen all.

The unspoken rule became looking was okay, but not touching.

Once again Henry spent the following week at Emma's and I was grateful. At the time, Henry and I were unaware what our game was, and that it was only the start. In our minds, the two events were simply coincidence.

The Thursday after that, Henry was finishing his shower when her realized the soap was gone. "Mom," he shouted.

I did not hear him the first time over the sound of the water. When he called a second time, I moved towards the bathroom door. He asked me to retrieve more soap, so I rummaged through the extra bathroom supplies until I found a bar. I knocked on the bathroom door and heard the shower turn off. That was followed by the soft padding of feet against the floor. Henry opened the door and I silently handed the bar of soap to him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, but I could see rivulets of water running down his muscular chest. He even had hair on his chest. I think, subconsciously, he was trying to show me that he was no longer a little boy but a boy who had recently turned into a man.

The sight of his wet chest and soaking hair pleased me more than I felt comfortable admitting at the time, but the towel covered all that needed to be covered, so I convinced myself there was nothing wrong with the exchange. Thirty-fifteen Henry.

Life continued on as normal, and I had two weeks to plan my next move. That was the time when the game transcended the realm of subconscious to conscious. When Henry returned that week, I kept our interactions as normal as possible. Henry spent the weekend studying frantically for midterms and writing yet more college application essays. There was no end to the madness. I spent the weekend cooking his favorite meals and providing him with his favorite hot chocolate with cinnamon when I noticed he was looking tired. I tried to tell myself that I was doing what any mother would do for her stressed out son. At the time, I believed it too. In hindsight, the domestic scene I created could have been mistaken as a mother caring for her son, but not necessarily.

What did not fall into the category of a mother looking after her stressed out son was my plots on how to up the stakes of the unspoken game. Thursday evening, everything seemed to happen on Thursday, I made my move. After doing the laundry, I nicked one of Henry's newly washed white collared shirts and put it on. It was all I put on. The shirt was large on me. While he was only slightly taller than me, Henry had a lot more muscle mass and much broader shoulders so I ended up looking positively dwarfed in his shirt. I fiddled with my appearance in the mirror, finally deciding to leave the top three buttons undone. It was enough to cover me, but left enough of a gap that anyone looking could see down to the valley of my breasts. I tied my short hair into a messy bun and applied mascara and eyeshadow to give my face a smoky complexion. My lips I painted red, and I tried not to think about the symbolism behind that.

Finally satisfied with my appearance, fully armored with my looks, I marched to battle. I subtly went into the living room where Henry was taking a brief break from his homework and watching a movie. He did not look at me at first, and unsure the best way to get his attention, I did what any mother would do. I planted myself in front of the TV and asked, "I hope you're done with your homework."

Henry rolled his eyes as he responded, "Yes mom." The sarcasm and frustration in his voice was evident. He just wanted me to move out of the way so he could continue watching the movie. I crossed my arms when I heard his tone. That was no way for him to talk to me. While I was preparing to scold him, he finally seemed to take notice of my attire and his entire countenance changed. My crossed arms must have pushed my breasts higher so they were occupying a more permanent spot, the shirt barely covering my nipples.

His eyes widened at the sight of me in his shirt and a gleam formed in his eyes as he drunk in the sight of my body like he was a parched man. His gaze was appreciative, and I could tell from his intense stare that he liked the sight of me wearing his clothes. Like, really liked what he was seeing. Thirty all.

That should have been my indication of our little game going to far, but I was thrilled by my success. In some regards, I was a giddy teenager whose crush had finally noticed her. In reality, I was his mother playing games no mother should play. I briefly tried to tell myself that we were not blood related, so it was not incest. Besides, there was no touching involved. Then I remembered that once upon a time I had been married to Henry's biological great-grandfather. I should have backed out then.

With midterms over and most of his college applications completed, Henry had the full week at Emma's house to plan. When he returned to me, I waited anxious for what he would do. A small part inside me almost hoped he would do nothing. Then the silly game would be over and I would no longer have to wrestle with the daily guild nor the goading voice encouraging me to go farther. As long as no touching was involved, I could convince myself that no lines were being crossed.

Thursday evening, Henry put his plan into being, and clearly he had prepped well during the last two weeks. I do not know which was sweeter between the anticipation and the actual surprise. When I entered the living room that evening, I saw Henry had pulled out his old train toys, toys he had not played with since he was twelve. The moment I walked into the room, he turned the on switch on one of the trains. It moved along the tracks before plunging into a tunnel. Henry looked at me pointedly. It was simple, made of a child's toy, yet from his look I could clearly tell the meaning. He then stood and indicated I should follow. I did.

He led me to his room. Upon entering, I noticed that the posters were gone, and instead a chair was set up by the wall where they used to be. Henry asked me to sit down in the chair, so I silently followed his request. He then pulled off his shirt, leaving his hair rumpled. I resisted the urge to go an smooth it down, but our unspoken rule rang loudly. No touching.

He then pulled down his pants. He was not wearing anything else beneath them, and I was greeted once more by the sight of his cock. It was slightly smaller than the first time I'd seen it, having been fully erect then. As he laid down on is bed, I suddenly wondered if he was going to jack off to the sight of me. Instead, he arranged himself as if he was a Roman god. "It's been such a long time since you've drawn."

Drawing was one of my hidden talents. Henry was one of the few who knew about it. I did not draw often. Usually, I only ever set pencil to paper when I was particularly stressed or emotional. Henry pointed out my notebook and drawing pencils beside the chair. His meaning was clear. Draw him. So I did.

His gaze remained on me the entire time, and it was so intense, so heated, that I flushed under his scrutiny. Part by part I analyzed his ever curve, first drawing a rough outline and then filling in the details starting at his head. I captured his wild, unruly hair, sparkling eyes and lips upturned into a knowing smirk. Moving downwards, I put onto paper a duplicate of his chiseled chest and abs. The arms, legs and feet came next. They were well toned just like his chest. Oh the advantages of being so young. Finally, I had one part remaining, the one part I had avoided. I turned my eye onto the last part to more fully observe it. Without a doubt, Henry noticed when my gaze finally drifted there for his smirk only increased. By that point, Henry Junior was much larger. I started with the balls, following by the appendage that pointed proudly upwards and ending in the mushroom head. Were it possible, I believe the chair could have sucked me inwards so great was the tension in the air. I tried to tell myself it was only art, and nudity was common in art.

By the time I finished my drawing, I felt like I knew the contours of his appendage as well as if I had spent the evening fondling it, but I suppose I would have to have studied it in order to give the drawing justice. Once I finished, I carefully tore the sketch from the notebook and left it gently on the chair. I retreated to my room and inhaled sharply. Forty-thirty Henry.

Almost from that moment I knew what I would be doing in two weeks. The match was almost at an end, and there was one way I could up it. The Wednesday before I hatched my plan we met up with Emma for dinner at Granny's. We talked mainly about Henry's plans for college, though he had not yet heard back from any of the schools he applied to. He started listing the things he was considering majoring in, and I was overwhelmed by the sheer multitude of choices. Maybe it was simply because I came from the Enchanted Forest where things were done differently, but Emma did not seemed nearly as overwhelmed by the college talk as I was. Who knew there were so many choices, and that was before Henry had even gotten there.

Afterwards, we returned to my house. Henry was exhausted so he went to bed early. Maybe it was for the better, for I was dying to try out my plan. When he woke up the next morning, I had pancakes prepared for him. I'm not sure why, exactly, as Thursday morning is no special occasion, but Henry was appreciative of the hot breakfast so I was glad I made it.

When Henry returned home from school that afternoon, I patiently waited for him to finish his homework. I tried to create minimal distractions, though I sensed Henry rushed through his work, only doing what absolutely needed to be turned in the next day, simply so we could get to our game sooner.

The moment all his homework was packed back into his backpack and left by the front door for him to pick up in the morning as he left the house, I led him up to my room. This week, I wanted to show him me. He'd seen so many layers to me, from the Evil Queen to Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, to simple mom. It was silly, but that day I wanted to show him me the woman exactly as I was, no masks and no barriers.

I led him into my bathroom and allowed him to watch as first I washed the chemicals out of my hair and patted it dry with a towel. Free of hair products, my hair was not quite as shiny and little hairs occasionally stuck outwards. Natural, it was a bit wavy, but I knew Henry had seen as much before.

Next, I removed my makeup, starting with my eyes and mouth and then washing away the foundation. When I turned to face Henry, for the first time ever I was completely devoid of my outer mask in front of him. I wore makeup as a shield, never wanting to be without because if my beauty was less then somehow my power was as well. I wanted to stand before Henry completely devoid of my shields. I knew from the mirror that without my makeup, my lips were not nearly as bright red, my cheeks were blushing, though that was from the intensity of the moment rather than the makeup. Little bags could be seen under my eyes and there were the occasional splotches and acne on my face that were constantly covered by foundation.

Henry looked taken aback by my appearance, and I suddenly worried that he preferred me when I was all dolled up. I was beginning to think it was a bad idea when I saw his appreciative gaze. Even as I shed my layers he still liked what he saw, and I felt a boost to my self-confidence that I was unaware I needed. Inside, I should have been sickened that my self-confidence could be boosted by my son's appreciate of my face.

Leaving the bathroom, Henry followed me back into my bedroom. I indicated for him to sit on my bed, so he perched himself on the edge. Standing in front of him, I felt even more insecure. What if he did not like what he saw? I reassured myself that he'd liked everything else so far. I stepped out of my heels, and nearly moaned at the relief my feet felt. I then unbuttoned the front of my blouse and untucked it from my pencil skirt. It fell open to reveal my black lacy bra against my creamy white skin. I shed the shirt entirely.

I then unzipped the skirt and shimmied it down my legs, followed by the hose. Henry's gaze did not leave my body the entire time. I was left standing before him in a bra and panties. I lifted my arms to the clasp in the back of my bra, and I felt Henry's gaze burning a hole into me from its intensity. The garment dropped to the floor and my breasts hung free. They were not as firm as they were in the prime of my youth, nor were they overly large, but Henry seemed to appreciate them all the same.

In one quick movement I shed my panties so I was completely nude. Henry could see every inch of me. His eyes roamed over the stretch marks I'd gotten from gaining weight to quickly as a child. He saw the scar on the left side of my torso, a scar I'd gotten from a fall as a child. So, too, could he see the scar formed from where I'd ripped my own heart out of my body.

His gaze lowered to my neatly trimmed public hair and the gem that laid hidden beyond. "Like what you see?" I'd intended to come off as confident and seductive, but instead it sounded insecure. I winced at what I'd said for more reason than one. Aside from the fact I'd aimed to sound far more confident in my unmasked body than I felt, I was also his mother. He should not be witnessing me in such a state, though in that moment, I loved his gaze upon me.

"Love it," Henry responded, "You are so beautiful." My heart and confidence soared as one at his reassurance. It should have been awkward standing there on display while he looked on while fully clothed, but the reality felt as natural as breathing. "Thank you for showing me," Henry said softly before he left my room. Deuce.

The following day, Henry returned to my house after school even though it was time for him to go to Emma's place. He'd claimed he'd forgotten something he desperately needed to pick up. In reality, he brought me into the kitchen. He pulled a carton of strawberries out of the fridge along with a bowl of cream. One by one, he dipped the strawberries into the cream and held the tip up to me. First I licked the cream off my lips and then he gently pushed the fruit into my mouth. Once I took a bite, he drew the top away by the stem. His fingers came so close to brushing against me, but it was only ever the strawberries that touched my skin. He was so close, yet so far away.

By the time he fed me the last strawberry in the carton, I was incredibly hot and bothered, and I mumbled my excuses while I retreated to my room. Henry left that day with a shirt he claimed he could not possibly spend the next week without. I knew that he really only needed to bring something back to appease Emma. He could not very well return empty handed when the whole official purpose of his visit was to retrieve a forgotten item. Match point Henry.

With finals creeping up, I though Henry had almost forgotten about our little game. Almost, but not quite. A week and a half after the strawberry incident, Henry returned home from school and immediately began studying. He even ate dinner while he studied. By eleven that night, he still had not taken a reprieve from the books. I was disappointed that he was not going to take his second turn, but he looked like he was worked half to death, and the semester was almost over I knew he would have time for the game again soon.

With only a minute till midnight, Henry padded into my room. I looked up from my book. Henry handed placed an object in front of me, and I studied it curiously. It was a heart. Not one of those hearts with two rounded tops and a pointy bottom. No, this was an actual heart, with the right and left atrium and ventricles, valves in place and aorta and vein emerging from the heart. "For your safekeeping," Henry said. To some mortal, the gesture would probably be strange, but the symbolism behind the gift astonished me.

It looked exactly like a real heart I could easily have pulled from the chest of a living human, though I knew for a fact that it was fake. It did not have the same pulsing feel or luster, but it was a close enough replica it could not be mistaken for anything but what it was. Of everything that had passed between us so far during our game, this present was the least revealing yet the most intimate. Without words, Henry told me that he trusted me beyond all doubts, that he trusted me to keep him safe and well, and to allow him to make his own decisions even though I held the power in my hands to control him. It was quite sweet in a disturbing manner. Game one Henry.


	2. Touch, Pull Back

Winter vacation passed swiftly. Henry spend most of his time with Emma and Mary Margaret for their multi-day Christmas celebration. Out of pity, I think, Mary Margaret invited me to join them so I would not be left all alone, especially with Henry opting to stay with his other mother for the holidays.

The day after Christmas, Henry cornered me during a gathering at Granny's Diner. He pulled me outside. It was biting cold and snowing outside so he spoke quickly. He first apologized for spending so much more time with Emma than with me. I automatically responded that of course I did not mind. I understood his desire to be with Emma as well, even if selfishly I had hoped he would choose to stay with me instead. Henry rationalized his decision by explaining that in recent months more of his attention had been focused on me. I knew instinctively that he was referring to our game, so I did not argue the point. He said he wished he could spend more time with me and he hoped I was not to lonely. At that point, I gestured to the large gathering inside. I was many things, but lonely was not one of them thanks to Mary Margaret's successful attempts at involving me in all the holiday festivities.

By New Years, I was becoming tired of the crowds. New Years day, I awoke sometime in the early morning, surprised by how late I managed to sleep in, even if I had stayed awake till midnight the previous day at yet one another of Mary Margaret's parties. I honestly wondered if the woman spent all her free time planning social gatherings. When midnight had come the previous night, it seemed as if everyone else around me was happily paired off into kissing couples. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Henry kissing a girl who I recognized as another student and Storybrooke High. Their kiss was chaste and brief, both conscious that they were surrounded by others. Inside, I felt a twinge. It should have been a motherly reaction. I'd heard from Henry that he had already had his first kiss, but for the first time witnessing him kiss was an entirely different story. Buried deep down inside me, the inner green monster was raging, and I was equal parts thrilled and horrified that I wished I was the one he was kissing. My gaze then fell upon Emma kissing Gillian, and I knew without a doubt she take Henry away if she knew even an inkling of my current thoughts.

On New Years day, Henry decided to show up. He explained that since the holidays were over, he felt it only fair to spend the remaining week of his break with me, having spent the previous two with Emma. Needless to say, I was thrilled. No more going pitying Mary Margaret to invite me to her parties. I was no longer alone.

I was reclined on the sofa in my study reading when Henry came in and sat next to me. Placing the bookmark gently between the aged pages of my book, I set it down on the coffee table and turned so my full attention was focused on him.

From the way he was worrying a hole in his lower lip, I knew he had something to say to me that he found exceedingly difficult to express. I smiled at him encouragingly, letting him know without words that I was open to whatever he had to say. "I know I have no right to feel like this," Henry began saying, "And that you'll probably think I need counseling for this."

I braced myself. An introduction like that could lead to nothing good.

"Last night when I kissed Amy." So that was the girl's name. I knew it was something common, "All I could think of was kissing you."

I raised my eyebrow. The funny part was that was all I could think of too. Him kissing me, not me kissing myself, I mean. Henry fiddled with his hands. I guessed from his nervous behavior they were sweaty as well. I should have responded, but uncertain what to say, I let him continue. "I only kissed her because she was close and had black hair like you, and in the darkness I could almost forget that she wasn't you."

"Almost?" Of all the things I should have asked, the one I wanted to know the most was the difference he saw between us, to reassure me that I was not interchangeable.

"The kiss was fine, but there was nothing there. No connection. I didn't care about her and she didn't care about me."

Unspoken, he was telling me that if it could have been me, it would have. Had circumstances been different, had any kind of relationship between us not been wrong in the light of our family and friends and our own better judgement, then he would have kissed me that night. As it was, no one could know of the line we had began to toe and stretch.

"I wish it had been me too," I admitted honestly, and I saw Henry's shoulders sag in relief. Despite everything that had already passed between us, he still doubted exactly how I felt about him. Hell, even I was beginning to question my own feelings towards him. I still loved him dearly as my son and I would do everything in my power to protect him, but the years of guiding and teaching him were rapidly coming to a close. In a few short months, he would be leaving for college and living on his own for the first time, and I was struggling to reconcile the man he was becoming with the boy he had been. One of the few things I knew as our relationship evolved was that I would not be disgusted or opposed to kissing him. I even wanted him to kiss me.

Henry's eyes were alight with a familiar mirth I had not seen in a few weeks and I was overjoyed by his reaction. My brain screamed at me that what I was about to do was wrong, but my heart was singing a different tune. It was chanting for me to just lean in and do it. So I did.

I tilted my head slightly so my lips connected with Henry's. With the barest of touches, I started our next games. The rules had changed. Touching was no longer forbidden. Henry was shocked for a moment, and I was about to pull away and apologize when a fire lit in his countenance. He began responding to the kiss, and I allowed myself to be pulled in more deeply. Without my knowledge, my body shifted so it was closer to his. Our thighs were pressed together and my hands held his shoulders.

A knock on the front door caused the two of us to jump away startled. Fifteen love Regina.

I answered the door while Henry stayed behind to compose himself. He was terrible at telling lies if he did not have enough time to prepare. When I answered the door I was greeted by Emma holding up a toothbrush. "Henry left this behind. I wanted to make sure he had it."

I was about to grab the toothbrush, thank her for coming and close the door when I had a change of heart and decided to invite her in. Henry soon emerged from my study, looking for all the world as if nothing had ever happened, and I was relieved at his discretion. Emma never noticed anything was wrong, not as I boiled hot water on the stove or as we sat sipping tea and talking. As everything was want to do, Henry became the topic of our discussion. We began reminiscing over years past, and I almost stopped resenting Emma's unwanted presence. Almost, but not quite.

It was late afternoon when the other woman finally left, leaving Henry with his toothbrush and scolding him for not brushing that morning. How could he have without a toothbrush? Henry rolled his eyes, and Emma crossed her arms in response but decided it was not an issue worth fighting over. Selfishly, I was grateful she did not make a big deal out of it or I would have had to endure her continued presence longer.

The week progressed as if Henry and I had never kissed. Now experts, our behavior remained unchanged despite the unconventional liberties we occasionally took with each other. I think part of the game we relished the most was the sweet anticipation of waiting for the other to strike. Henry announced he was going to Emma's on Friday. I expected him to make his move before he left, but it never came. I was disappointed, but I convinced myself I had no right to be. Henry had no obligation to me and I had no right to expect anything from him other than to be a good son.

Henry called me twice during his first week of school. Normally, he was so busy with homework he did not have spare time during the week to call and talk. By Wednesday, however, school was back in full force. The teachers were starting to stress about how their students were going to perform on the end-of-year tests, and that stress manifested itself in terms of homework. I did not hear from Henry again until Friday when he came home to my house.

I briefly listened to Henry talk about his first week back, but I could see he was clearly exhausted. I left him alone to nap.

The weekend passed rather uneventfully, though Henry did receive an email notifying him that he had been selected for an interview with one of the colleges he applied to. He would have to drive and meet a recruiter at a larger town about an hour away, though the interview was not scheduled until the following week.

Henry called Emma to ask if she could give him a ride since he would be staying with her that week. He did not want to have to drive an hour when he would be stressed at the prospect of the interview and overwhelmed by the extra and unanticipated time commitment. Emma regretfully declined, citing she had a work even she had to be at, so I volunteered instead. Deep down, I think Henry was glad it was me, if for no other reason than the moral support I was just more inclined to give. Emma loved Henry to be sure, but she came into his life later than I had. She would do anything for him, but by the time she met him he was independent enough he did not need to rely upon her for everything, so she simply could not understand why no, he did not want to simply take her car for the day and go on his own.

Throughout the following week, Henry appeared so exhausted that I considered casting a sleeping spell over him temporarily so that he could get some rest. I offered, and he politely declined, having had only bad experiences with those spells previously. I pointed out to him that the one I could cast would be different, giving him seven hours of deep, uninterrupted sleep from which he would automatically wake up. I knew better than to press the point when he rejected my offer a second time.

Thursday evening I was preparing myself for bed. I had on a silky pajama top and shorts, a change in attire considering previous...um...incidents. I had washed away my makeup and was just sitting down to brush my hair when Henry came into my room. I thought he had already gone to bed. He looked positively exhausted.

He approached me and gently coaxed the brush out of my hair. He stared at my reflection in the mirror for a moment before dropping his gaze towards my hair. Starting at the tips, he lightly ran the brush through my hair. His strokes were soft and gentle so as not to hurt my sensitive scalp, slowly but surely working out the knots. As the brush reached my scalp, I was incredibly relaxed. The feeling of someone else brushing my hair was so relaxing and so foreign that I was completely overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations. I wished Henry would never stop. He kept running the brush through my hair longer than necessary. Both of us were reluctant to stop. When a drag of the brush against my head drew a moan from me, Henry took it as his que to stop before we broke the unspoken rules of the game. Fifteen all.

Tuesday afternoon, I picked Henry up from Emma's. He was dressed in a suit, and I could not help but admire him in it. I tried to tell myself that I thought men who dressed nicely were generally more attractive, and that my rush of physical desire stemmed from the suit rather than the man inside, though I knew deep down it was just as much about Henry as it was about how good he looked dressed up.

On the drive to the interview, Henry squirmed nervously in his seat, unable to talk or concentrate on anything other than he prerehearsed answers the interviewer could possibly ask. I let him finish his last minute preparations. He seemed to know what he was doing, and I was not going to mess with strategies that had led him to success in the pass.

When we got out of the car, I noticed his tie was crooked. I fixed it for him, allowing my fingers to linger as I was unwilling to pull away too soon. Convinced there was nothing else I could do, I allowed my fingers to trail down his torso, softly caressing. He looked at me uncomfortably and pulled away, though his steely eyes told me that it was the approaching interview calling him away and not my attentions pushing him off. Thirty-fifteen Regina.

I waited in the car and listened to the radio. I did not know what was playing, but it kept my mind occupied. Half an hour later, Henry returned. He looked slightly shell shocked, and when I asked him what happened, he said he did not really remember. As I tried to probe further, he eventually relented and said he had been so stressed out during the interview he could not remember what he said. He briefly outlined some of the questions and how he think he responded, and that overall he thought it had went well.

I was about to merge onto the freeway heading back towards Storybrooke when it occurred to me that Henry might want to celebrate his interview, and we were currently in a town where no one knew us. We could, for maybe the only time ever, drop our boundaries outside the sanctuary of my house.

At my suggestion, Henry quickly agreed that he would like to celebrate. He pulled out his phone to text Emma with our plans and then he checked Yelp for restaurant reviews. I allowed him to select the place that appealed most to him, so he choose Italian and directed me to the restaurant.

When I pulled into a parking space outside of the restaurant, Henry bolted out of the car and ran to my side. I barely had time to cut the ignition before he opened the door for me. When I stepped out of the car onto the icy asphalt, Henry closed the door behind me and offered me his arm. I was about to turn it down when I realized I was wearing rather high heels and attempting to walk on ice, so rather than risk falling and injuring myself, I gratefully accepted his arm. If our behavior revealed a datelike atmosphere, it was purely coincidental.

The restaurant, decidedly, was not. Henry had chosen a more upscale place by the looks of it. All the patrons inside were dressed nicely as well, though the wait was only fifteen minutes. When our name was called, Henry and I followed the waiter to the table. It was in the back of the restaurant and a bit more secluded. I was grateful I was still wearing my work clothes or I would have been dressed to informally. Henry pulled out my chair for me, and instead of sitting across the table from me as friends and sons do, he pulled out the chair adjacent to mine. As he sat down at the table, the sides of our knees touched. At first, I'd tried to tell myself it was all coincidental, but I no longer could. Henry's chivalrous behavior, his choice of restaurant, sitting beside instead of across, all led to one conclusion. I could no longer deny the dinner for what it was. A date. Thirty all.

I waited the entire time for the staff and patrons to throw dirty looks at us, the disgusting mother and son couple, but no one did. Henry looked older and more grown up in his suite, and my magic helped keep my physical complexion from aging as visibly. I might have looked ten years older than him, but no more than that. There was an age difference, but to outsiders who did not know us, it was large but I did not appear so much older as to be his mother. It was a relief to feel less abnormal for a change.

When the waiter came to take our order, Henry ordered first for himself and then, before I even had a chance to say anything, for me as well. I was slightly upset that he ordered without consulting me. I was not some helpless damsel in distress; I was quite the opposite really. But he ordered exactly what I would have, so I decided not to press the issue then and there. On the ride home, however, I would make it clear to him that he was not to order for me again. If he formed a habit of doing so then it might accidentally slip out while we were around others, and I was not willing to risk that.

Dinner was decadent. When the waiter came with the desert menu, I told Henry I was too full to consider desert, so he ordered a chocolate cake for himself and asked for an extra fork just in case. Soon a three-layer chocolate mousse cake was delivered, and I almost wished I had decided on desert as well it looked so good. On principal, however, I declined Henry's proffered second fork. I could not very well decline desert and then change my mind and eat his. Besides, it was his celebration.

Henry ate the cake slowly, carefully scraping each crumb left on the plate and licking the mousse in between the layers sensuously. I never though eating cake could be made to look that sensual, but Henry managed. Sometime when he was about halfway through Henry noticed how entranced I was by the cake as I attentively watched his fork travel between the plate and his mouth and back again.

Instead of bringing the next bite of cake to his mouth, he moved the fork to mine. I opened my lips and our eyes connected while the fork loaded with cake traveled closer to my waiting cavern. Had Henry been paying slightly more attention to the fork and less to my eyes, he would have adjusted his trajectory slightly. As it was, instead of descending neatly into my mouth the prongs of the fork poked my lips instead.

Had it not been for that, Henry would have pulled ahead in our little game. In reality, though, Henry apologized and I giggled at the awkwardness of the whole situation. Feeding someone always did seem more romantic in movies than in actuality. As Henry started to pull the fork away, I was saddened at the though of not trying the heavenly looking desert. I stopped his momentum with my hand and pulled the fork closer to me again. My hand was overtop his guiding it into my mouth. A cacophony of mixed sweet and bitter flavors interrupted in my mouth. The cake tasted even better than it looked.

Henry pulled the fork out of my mouth and finished the rest of his cake. I almost moaned at the loss, but I kept my tongue firmly in check. As Henry finished the last bite, a bit of mousse clung to his lip. He brushed it off with a finger and was about to wipe the chocolate onto his napkin when I stilled his hand. I do not know what possessed me as I drew his hand by the wrist closer to me. I licked the dollop of sugar off quickly, swirling my tongue gently around the tip of his finger. Henry inhaled sharply. Forty-thirty Regina. Match point.

I glanced around the restaurant, but no one seemed even slightly perturbed. My actions must have gone unnoticed. I paid and then we left.

Our car ride home passed quickly as we talked, though it was around ten when I dropped Henry off at Emma's apartment. I stayed in the car and did not walk him to the door, not wanting to risk breaking the rules of our little game. Touching was okay, but sex was too far. The middle ground was highly blurred.

Friday once more saw Henry at my house. The following week, he had a second interview, that time over Skype. I nearly laughed as he trudged into the spotless kitchen Monday afternoon to set up his laptop for the interview. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt and tie up top with pajama pants on bottom. I nearly laughed at the ridiculous sight and told him to go finish changing. Henry pointed out that his pajama pants were more comfortable, and he really only needed the shirt and tie because the interviewer would see nothing below his neck and shoulders, so I let his odd attire go.

The rest of the week, Henry gave no indication that he was planning anything for our game. In truth, he was busy working on homework and scholarship applications. I tried to help where I could, though for the most part I was amazed by how much time and dedication he put towards his schoolwork.

I waited up late for him Thursday night, both in the living room and then in my bedroom. He never came, so I fell into a fitful sleep. I felt guilty too. Had I pushed him past his comfort zone?

I woke up early with Henry the next morning. I readied myself for work while he prepared for school. I went into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. He was still wearing his pajamas, and through the thin cotton I could see evidence of his arousal. It grew as I sauntered into the room, and I was relieved I had not gone too far.

I was suddenly overcome by the though of having to wait a whole extra week before anything could pass between us again, and I was desperate to win the game. It was his turn, but I needed the win. I was ashamed by my own weakness. I was a strong, independent woman. I did not need a man, let alone a man who happened to be my son, to keep me happy. My body told me otherwise.

Removing the bowl of cereal from his hands and setting it down on the coffee table, I moved closer to Henry. I was so close, and almost without knowing it I was sitting straddling his lap. Henry looked shocked, though the lust in his eyes encouraged me further. I ground my hips over his erection. I could feel the line in our game bending and stretching, nearly to the breaking point, but through our layers of clothes, I desperately craved his morning erection to rub harder against my sensitive heat.

Henry pushed his hips up to meet mine while his hands clenched the sofa cushion, undoubtedly to keep them from touching and undressing me, both of which would undoubtedly break the fragile line.

Once I noticed this, I froze and pulled away. Henry moved to take a shower and finish what I had - ah - started. Round two Regina. Players tied one-one.


	3. Game, set, match

The rating on this chapter just went up to M. Not for people under 18.

* * *

><p>I did not hear from Henry at all that week, and the lack of contact made me rather anxious. As a result, I threw myself more deeply into my work. It was a horrible coping mechanism, but I had no one I could talk to about it. I was looking forward the Friday when I would get to see Henry again. Friday morning, I spent slightly more time choosing my wardrobe and applying my makeup. I tried not to think how pathetic I was becoming when it came towards my interactions with Henry.<p>

Around noon, Henry sent me a text saying he was staying after school for a group project and to not expect him home until late that night. My first instinct was to suggest he invite his group over to my house so they could all study, and I would have the added bonus of getting to see Henry earlier. I quickly halted that notion. I was not a silly girl with a crush vying for the object of her affection's attention. I was his mother, whatever that meant now, and Henry would eventually come home for the night. I just had to wait patiently.

Henry arrived home a bit earlier than he had estimated. He looked exhausted. "Sweetheart, you look horrible!" I exclaimed, to which Henry rolled his eyes. He had bags under his eyes, and even as he ate his dinner I half thought his face would fall into his plate as he was unable to even keep his eyes open. As it was, he only took a few bites, instead preferring to push the food lazily around his plate, assuming he had the stamina to lift his fork.

"You should go to bed early," I said. The concern I felt was taking over every single other thought. Henry, as tired as he was, seemed opposed to the idea. "Please, darling, don't make me force the issue." I would, one way or another. I was kind of peeved at Emma for letting him get so run down, but I would yell at her later. Right now Henry needed my attention. It was in times like these, then, when my maternal instincts could overwrite any other desire.

Henry glared at me. "Yes, mom." The word mom had never sounded so biting before. He grudgingly went to his room and I did not hear a sound from him after that.

About an hour later, I worried that he might still be working on his computer, and not wanting him to get run down, I checked inside his room. The lights were off and he was sound asleep. I retreated as quietly as I could so as not to disturb his sleep.

The following morning, I was awoken by Henry trudging into my room. I rubbed my eyes and then opened them. The room was a bit blurry in my newly awoken state. "Need something?" I asked.

Henry was fully dressed and appeared wide awake, though that should not have been surprising considering how early he'd fallen asleep the previous night. "Sorry I woke you." He really did seem apologetic. I wished he would just say whatever he needed to so I could try to fall back asleep. "I was starving and hoping you could make cinnamon rolls."

Henry's infatuation with cinnamon was never ending. "Just go to Granny's and get some," I grumbled sleepily.

Henry sat on the edge of the bed and started stroking my hair. His gentle caresses felt so good I nearly fell back asleep. When Henry said in a childlike voice, "But I like yours better," I knew I was lost. When he used that tone of voice I could not deny my precious son anything.

"Sure thing," I mumbled, "Give me a few minutes to get up."

I cracked one eye open in time to see Henry grin. "Excellent!," he exclaimed, "I'm going to get some homework done in the meantime."

Sometimes, I seriously wondered if he spent too much time studying. Surely it was unhealthy. However, he seemed content, if not stressed, so I let it be.

Instead of getting dressed for the morning, I decided to make the cinnamon rolls in my pajamas. Two hours later when they were almost finished, Henry walked into the kitchen. "Smells delicious," he grinned.

"Only ten minutes left," I told him.

"Excellent. You know, I can finish watching these while you get dressed," he commented.

I was touched. He really was a sweet boy. "I told you I'd make these, so don't worry about me."

There was a subtle shift in Henry's face. "And I'd really prefer to watch these for you." I looked pointedly at the oven. They did not need much attention, but from his look and tone of voice I knew what he was doing. He was starting another game, and I was suddenly anxious for what he had planned.

"Ok," I acquiesced, "Don't forget to put the glaze on when they're finished. It's in that bowl." I pointed to the yellow bowl on the countertop containing the confectioners sugar and water glaze I'd recently made up.

With one last look at Henry, I left the kitchen. I marched straight to my closet, and as I looked at all the clothes inside, I could not figure out what to wear. Frustrated, I started pacing around my room when I noticed something brightly colored laying on my bed. I moved closer and saw it was a light pink dress. Strange. I did not own pink clothes. Black, white, grey and navy were my preferred colors, though I did have a selection of dark blues, greens, purples and reds. I did not own pink. Beside the dress I saw a note written in Henry's writing. It read _Please put this on and come back downstairs_. So the cinnamon roles were only a ruse to get me out of my room. I should have been angry, but I was intrigued by Henry's gesture. Fifteen love Henry.

I put on the dress and observed myself in the mirror. The style was flattering on me, the dress hugging my curves in just the right way to show them off, but it was also conservative enough it matched my age. The color, too, blended well with my skin tone, and instead of making me look girlish as I had thought, it simply enhanced my beauty. It was not ever something I would have selected to wear on my own, but I had to admit that Henry did choose well, even if I would have preferred a black dress.

Vanity appeased, I made my way back to the kitchen. Henry was just finishing with the glaze when I entered. When he was finished, he ran his gaze from my head to feet. "You look good," he commented.

He'd better think that. The clothing choice was his after all. Picking up a sizzling hot cinnamon role, he took a bite and a look of bliss crossed his face. I picked up a piping hot cinnamon role and immediately dropped it back onto the baking dish. It was hot. How was Henry eating them without burning himself? Evidently, he was unaffected by the heat because he'd already eaten three by the time I'd finished my first. I helped myself to a second one and stopped. Henry had eaten a full dozen before announcing he was full.

Henry then announced that he had plans for us for the day, and that we should finish getting ready. I obliged and rushed through my normal morning rituals. I went light on the makeup, knowing from experience that Henry liked me without. We met downstairs ten minutes later. Henry guided me towards the car, his hand pressing softly against my back. If we had not been alone that morning, I would have thought his touch possessive, a gesture meant to warn away other men. Almost without realizing it, the rules of our little game had shifted once again. What before was meant to tantalize and tempt had turned possessive as well.

Henry guided me into the passengers seat and when he started driving I asked where we were going. He smiled mysteriously and refused to answer. I quickly became frustrated. My frustration was short lived. Henry soon pulled onto a dirt road that led to the top of a small hill that provided a decent view of the city. Most of the year the view was obscured by leaves, but during the winter it would be quite clear.

When we reached the top, the sun was beating down strongly and all the snow was completely melted. It was unusual for February, and when I stepped out of the car, bracing myself for the cold, it was instead pleasantly warm. The trees, too, had sprouted leaves and the grass was green. Had I not known better, I would have thought it was summer in the little niche Henry'd brought us to rather than winter.

"This is odd," I commented and when I turned towards Henry he had a sheepish look on his face. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"I might have...um...went to your vault and found your eternal summer potion."

I stood frozen between shock and fury, but all that was overcome by worry. I strode quickly to him and grabbed both of his arms. "Did you take anything else?" I asked harshly. My heart was beating furiously. Eternal summer was relatively innocent, but many of the potions and ingredients I kept in my vault were not. I stored them there for a reason. Some things were downright dangerous, and I felt myself praying that Henry had not inadvertently gotten into something dangerous.

When Henry did not answer right away, I shook him hard. "Answer me," I demanded. Fear and adrenaline chorused through my body. Henry might be dying right now from something in my vault, and depending on the potion, I might not even be able to stop it.

"No. I didn't touch anything else," Henry answered, and I heard the truth of the statement in his voice.

I dropped my hands and pulled away. Relief chorused through me. The fear gone, Henry was safe, I felt anger instead. "Just what were you thinking?" I yelled, "I keep my vault sealed for a reason." Once I'd shown Henry how to get in, thinking that someday he might very well need to. I'd made him promise that he would never go inside without being explicitly ordered. I felt betrayed and a feeling began washing over me that I had not felt in many years.

I stepped towards Henry again, though something in my expression made him back up to maintain the distance between us. I pressed forward. Magic raced through my veins, becoming uncontrollable in my anger. "How dare you!" I spat out. My voice was quiet, but so intense Henry flinched. Had I been thinking rationally, I would have stopped an pulled away. The clouds overhead darkened, and I knew deep down that my anger was the cause, but some primal feeling had taken over me and I was no longer able to control it.

I kept walking forward like a predator and Henry continued to back up until his back was pressed into a tree and he had no further retreat. Henry was trembling, and a quiet voice in my head told me to stop. I was scaring him. The overwhelming roar shouted that he'd betrayed my trust and risked his own life in the process and he should fear me for what he'd done.

My blood ran hot with fury, and I was on the brink of casting a spell with unknown consequences, but a spell meant to hurt, when Henry's quiet, pleading voice broke through the silence. "Mom, please, you're scaring me."

He whimpered. His words and pitiful sound combined froze me in place and I dropped the hand I was not even aware I had raised to cast a curse. I backed away shocked. For a brief moment, the Evil Queen had taken over me. I had nearly hurt my own son, the most precious thing I had. Guilt and self-loathing overcame me, and when I dared to look at Henry again, I saw only concern. Concern for me. I spiraled even deeper into self-hate. There I was, about to do unspeakable things to him, and he is the one concerned for me. I could not have been any more of a monster had I tried.

I summoned my magic to the surface and with a quick spell I disappeared. When I reappeared, it was in my room. I pulled off the dress so I was just in bra and panties. I crawled under the sheets of my bed and hugged a pillow to my chest. I bit back the tears that threatened to spill down my face, but only just. I remained curled up there for who knows how long. After what seemed like hours, I heard the sound of a car in the driveway, shortly followed by the front door creaking open. "Mom," Henry's voice called.

Guilt washed over me anew. With time to think, I realized that Henry had only used the potion in an attempt to do something nice for me, and while I'd been worried for his safety, I'd gone too far and almost hurt him.

The creak of the stairs was soon followed by my bedroom door silently swinging open. Henry looked shocked by my appearance. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled. Remorse tinged my few words.

Henry exhaled deeply. "I was so worried when you disappeared. I've been looking for you for ages."

"Oh. I'm sorry I worried you." I could not have felt worse had I tried. Here Henry was worrying about me when I was unworthy of even that.

Henry, apparently, seemed to think differently. He crawled under the blankets with me and pulled my nearly naked body flush against his chest so he was spooned against me. One of his arms was draped across my side, and I felt so warm and loved and exhausted from hours of on and off crying that I simply fell asleep. Thirty love Henry.

I awoke nearly an hour later. First confused by the surprising warmth, I felt Henry's thumb rubbing soothing circles on my stomach. Realizing I was awake, Henry pulled me even closer to him, and I automatically relaxed into his comforting embrace. "I'm sorry," I repeated once again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Henry said, "I should not have betrayed your trust and taken anything from your vault without permission. I'm sorry."

I shifted in his arms so we were face to face. "Oh Henry," I said softly, "Sweetheart, you were trying to do something nice for me and I overreacted. I don't deserve you." I brushed my thumb across his cheek to reassure myself that he was there and still talking to me. In that moment, I realized how grown up he'd become. Child Henry would have furiously refused to acknowledge me, thinking me once more the Evil Queen. Grown up Henry sensed my remorse and guilt and was not pulling away, even when he had every reason to do so.

Henry pulled back with an unfathomable expression before his lips crashed into mine. Unlike our one previous kiss, this was not soft and gentle, but harsh and demanding. He was insistent. He bit my bottom lip hard and I gasped in pain. His tongue did not hesitate to plunder my mouth, licking, tasting and taking. I trembled at the intensity of his focus. I'd been kissed many times, but nothing had come close to feeling like that. Everything before me was Henry, his smell and taste and touch. He roughly gripped my hair in his hands to still my face, not that I would have pulled away anyways. His dominance turned me on, and I hoped he would take me then and there. Instead, he kept kissing me. It did not take long until we reached the point where I knew my lips would be red and puffy and probably bruised as well. I was putting up an abysmal fight. Forty love Henry.

As abruptly as the kiss started it stopped and I came back to my senses, but it only lasted briefly. "Don't ever say you are undeserving again. You are worth the world to me." Henry propped himself up on his elbows so he was staring down at me. This time, he kissed me with his words, and it was just as overwhelming. "You have always been one of the strongest women I've ever known, but you look so delicate and fragile right now I just want to protect you. That's silly, right, because you can protect yourself a lot better than I ever could." I, of course, disagreed with him. I do not know what was happening to my body, but I suddenly wanted to be the helpless creature Henry protected, to feel safe and secure with him would be bliss. Maybe magically I could protect myself from physical threats, but what about from myself? As earlier today had shown me Henry could control the Evil Queen even when she slipped free of my grasp. I'd always scorned the women in fairy tales, or reality for those of us from the Enchanted Forest, for being weak and needing men to rescue them. Something changed inside me, and I could all of a sudden understand it was not an inability to protect themselves, but a desire to feel protected. Being surrounded by a love that strong and selfless was not weakness but strength. It takes strength and trust to trust one's safety into the hands of another, and I trusted Henry with my life. I wanted Henry's protection not because I needed it but because I wanted it. The thought was liberating.

Henry kissed me again, but not my lips this time. He attacked my neck instead, nipping and sucking and drawing moans from my body like he was playing the violin. Instinctively, my back arched and my head tilted to the side to give him better access. He rolled me onto my back as he continued to lick and suck. In between his touches, he would murmur how I was so deserving of love, that he loved me, and slowly the guilt and self-loathing began to subside. I believed him, I did. He was doing so much for me, more than any son was obligated to. I was a wreck, a mess. I was completely sick. In between kisses, Henry called for me, and it turned me on for him to call me mom at the same time his teasing kisses on my neck were sending throbs of arousal to my lower body.

Something inside my body was building.

Pain. I cried out loudly in pain, realizing that the source of the burning sensation was Henry's fingers pinching my nipple.

Henry immediately pulled away and I was met anew with pain as blood rushed back into my nipple. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was so full of remorse and regret I instantly forgave him.

"Just...not so hard," I told him. He'd pinched me. Hard. However, Henry did not seem interested in resuming his attentions, and my body, teased towards ecstasy, cried for release. I knew immediately that if he left, if he stopped, I would be left wanting and unable to come. My body craved his touch, and no matter how hard I tried, I would be unable to bring myself to the tipping point. No, I needed him. I was going to go to hell for this, if I had not condemned myself there already, but I needed my son to finish getting me off.

I guided Henry's hand back to my breast, surprised to find he had divested me of my bra without me even realizing it. Henry left his hand resting on my breast where I'd left it, as if he was afraid to touch. I became frustrated. "Well?" I demanded.

My eyes met his and Henry looked suddenly uncertain. His gaze was tender, loving. "I've never done this before," he said softly.

Oh God he was a virgin. I'd kind of assumed he'd had some experience. How else was he able to kiss so passionately?

I should have recoiled and pulled away, apologized to him and put an end to the game right then and there. Henry might have been upset, wounded even, but he would have recovered. He could have fallen in love with some faceless girl and learned how to touch a woman using her body as a guide, not mine. Or, even if he did not love her, he could have at least learned how to give a woman pleasure with some girl that was not me, was not his mother. I was the woman who raised him. We might not be biologically related, but I was still the one who taught him to count and say the alphabet, to tie his shoes and pour a bowl of cereal. I taught him how to ride a bike and later to drive a car. I should not have been the one to teach him how to pleasure a woman. Selfishly, I could not pull away.

Instead, I guided him, "rub the tip." He began to press down, his touch ephemeral, as if he was afraid of hurting me again. Given his inexperience, I knew he was afraid to hurt me again. Although his touch was gentle, it sent tingles racing through my body but it was not enough. I needed more. "A little harder," I encouraged, "I'm not going to break."

This time, his finger pressed down slightly harder, pulling a moan from my body. I looked at him and saw Henry's eyes were enchanted with my face, studying it furiously as he watched my ever expression.

"Now roll it between your fingers." Pinpricks of desire and a whole bunch of other sensations I could not name flooded my body. His touch was much lighter this time, and a part of me hoped it would never stop. Without being told, he brought his other hand down to mimic the actions of the first. His uncertain touches became more rough and firm. Once, I had to tell him to be gentle when I felt pain starting to build again. Mortified, Henry immediately resumed with his softer touches.

My body was lost in sensation, and the changes between soft and barely there and hard to the point of pain where I had to ask him to stop were steadily driving me insane. I needed more. "Please," I whimpered, not knowing what exactly it was that I needed. "Please, Henry, please," I whimpered again.

"Mom," Henry breathed reverently, and his tickling breath trailed down from the nape of my neck and stopped when the warm, soft air was pulsing between my breasts. My eyes were clenched shut automatically from the intensity of his experimental touches.

Before I had to ask him, Henry's tongue laved a circle around my breast. He started suckling at the base, and my back arched, pushing my breast more into his mouth. Henry chuckled at my reaction, and the vibrations only stimulated me more. I was on fire.

I screamed when the rough, sandpaper surface of Henry's tongue licked across the top of my pebbled nipple. Henry pulled away. "I'm sorry," he apologized again and again.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, which shut him up. "Again," I demanded. He did. The next brush was too much. My senses were overloading and my brain no longer able to process everything I was feeling and experiencing. It was too much. I felt like a horny teenager again who could come with little to no stimulation. My lower muscles contracted first, hard, and pulled the rest of my body with them. I must have hollered, or so Henry tells me, but I cannot remember. The moment was so intense that I can barely remember what happened except for the pulsing, sinful pleasure that just kept coming. Game to Henry. He wins, two to three.


	4. No Going Forward, No Turning Back

Henry'd won the match. It was over. Finished. Done. I should have stopped there. I should have tried to bring my relationship with Henry back to the way it should be, a mother caring for her son. I should have stopped my lustful thoughts. I should have, at the very least, distanced myself from Henry if I could not change our relationship back to the way it was as if the past few months had not happened. Unfortunately, life is not made of should.

Henry received his first college acceptance letter, soon followed by another. Then he received a politely worded letter telling him that he was a brilliant candidate and the year's pool of applicants were all so uniquely talented but he did not match their criteria and they wished him the best of luck in his collegiate endeavors. In one word, rejection. Henry took the rejection badly, even though it was one of his reach schools. I tried to tell him that he'd been accepted to other schools, so he should not bemoan the one that did not want him. It did little to console him.

In less than a week, however, it seemed as if he had returned to normal, but I still saw something was wrong. It could not have been the letter. He finally seemed to be over that, but something else. When I brought up the subject with Emma, she laughed me off and assured me Henry was fine. How could he not be? He was still studying as hard as ever, determined to put high school behind him. That was what worried me. Although the year had been busy, he still made time to hang out with friends on occasion, go to the movies, go to the school dances. He played sports recreationally and read all things fairy tales and fantasy, but he suddenly stopped doing those things, as if he was consumed by work. It was not normal. Anyone I mentioned Henry's odd behavior to simply shrugged it off, as if Henry was particularly stressed out and it would all go away. Except two weeks later he was still tense.

Once more I came up with a list of things I should have done. I should have forced him to go to the movies with me, or run errands, something to at least get him out of the house. I could have hosted a party. Heavens forbid I had a large enough house to invite all of Storybrooke High. What I did in actuality was much different. Game on.

It was late Wednesday night and Henry was, surprise, studying. I knocked on his door and walked in before he had time to respond. His face was bent forward over a book and he did not even look up with I entered. "Henry?"

"Mom." His reply was short and terse, as if he hoped I would simply go away. I stayed.

I sat down on the bed next to him and pulled the textbook away. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing that's due tomorrow," Henry mumbled, irritated that I'd interrupted.

"Good," I said, and Henry finally looked up at me with my changed tone. He swallowed heavily at something in my expression.

"You're too stressed," I commented before I bent forward to kiss him slightly on the lips. Henry's response was instinctive and immediate. Homework forgotten, his fingers tangled in my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss. When our need for oxygen finally caused us to pull away, I saw Henry already appeared much more calm than before, though his shoulders were still tense and his jaw appeared clenched. Fifteen love Regina.

I should have left it at that. Needless to say, I didn't. I began kissing Henry's neck, and he tilted it to give me better access. My hands ghosted down over his shirt until they were resting over his penis. I rubbed through the layer of his pants, slightly offended that the kisses had not left him more erect. I pushed Henry back so he was leaning against the headboard while my hand moved in circular motions over his penis. With my touch, even through the fabric, I felt him quickly becoming hard. Soon after I started his erection was straining firmly against his jeans. I surmised it must have been a painful constriction, but when my eyes met his they were glassy, covered over by pleasure.

I redoubled my efforts, circling faster and occasionally stroking to give varied stimulation. Henry's breathing was labored and he was starting to make grunting noises. He was close. I shifted so that my hand could still reach his clothed erection while my face was close enough to his we could kiss. The second kiss that day was nothing like the first. It was more intense, more powerful. It felt as if Henry were a drowning man clinging onto me, begging me to save him. "Mom," he moaned. The word should have made me retreat. It had the opposite effect.

I pulled back so I could nip at Henry's pulse point just as I delivered one firm circle to his member. It tensed, and under the fabric I could feel it pulsing. Henry grunted his release, and once he quieted I pulled back and saw a wet spot on his pants. Thirty love Regina.

That night, I contemplated how relaxed Henry looked after I'd gotten him off. He had a certain glow about him, as if frustration had finally been vented. I supposed it was.

The following evening, I was getting ready for bed when Henry entered my room. The unspoken rules of the game hung thickly in the air, and from the haunted expression on his face I wondered if he was going to end it then and there. I would not have blamed him if he had called it off. As much as I'd like to think we'd only bent and blurred the lines, I knew our last game had finally made them snap. I hoped Henry would have the strength to do the right thing and end the games at the same time I desperately needed him to continue them. My mind itself was at war, and either outcome I both loved and despised.

Instead of ending it, Henry surprised me by saying something else entirely. "I'm sorry about last night."

I wracked my brain, trying to think of something Henry had to be sorry for and coming up blank. I was the one who came onto him, who groped him, and while his body seemed to react positively to my administrations, I suddenly wondered if I had gone to far. He'd seemed to enjoy everything else before, but what if last night I had drawn the orgasm unwillingly from his body.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one..." My voice was monotonous, and I trailed off my sentence, unsure how to finish it.

"I regret—" I did not hear the rest of what Henry said. My body filled with self loathing. He regretted it. I tried not to cry, and it was only years of holding back and concealing my emotions that enabled me to do so.

I turned around so I would not have to face him anymore. "I'm so, so sorry," I mumbled, trying to keep my tumultuous emotions at bay. I was the worlds most horrible mother, and I deserved every bet of censure I was sure he was going to deliver.

Instead, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The gesture was both possessive and comforting. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "As I was saying, mom, I regret coming in my pants."

My head snapped upwards. I was not even aware I had been staring at the floor. "You are?" It came out more of a question.

I could just feel Henry smiling behind me. His arms pulled me closer against his body so I could feel his head radiating against my back. "Hmmm," he murmured, "I didn't have the chance to repay you."

I turned around in his arms so I was facing him again. The heady expression in his eyes was all man. "You were stressed."

"I was."

A silence filled the air, though it was surprisingly devoid of tension. Our bodies were close, touching, and I wanted the feeling to last forever. At last, I said, "You don't have to. Repay me, I mean."

Henry's expression darkened momentarily. "I know I don't have to. I want to." I was forced to acknowledge for the millionth time that he was not a little boy.

In that instant, I wanted to say something clever, or perhaps something seductive. I did neither. He kissed me and I kissed him back. His kiss tasted different than normal, more minty, and I wondered if he'd planned this. Hell, I knew he'd planned the encounter.

Henry slowly backed me up until my legs bumped into the bed. Henry pushed me down and climbed onto the bed beside me. Our lips met once again in a heated kiss. His body weight laid on top of me, and though it was making it even more difficult to breathe through the kiss, I never wanted him to move. Beneath me lay my soft and suppled mattress, above his toned and muscular body kept me pinned in place. I could have stayed there forever.

I keened in disappointment when Henry pulled back and the sudden lack of his body heat left me cold. The cold did not last long. Soon he was pulling down my sleep shorts and panties in one swoop. His fingers trailed softly against my thighs, coming closer and closer to the place I wanted him to touch me. At the last moment, just as he was about to touch where I wanted him to touch, he pulled away. I rocked my hips towards him. "Please," I whimpered.

As if it was the cue he was waiting for, Henry's finger trailed softly over my labia. Tingles of fire raced through my body at that first touch. I was burning up.

The next touch was electric, though not as shocking as the first. Soon, he found my clit which was by that time engorged. He started rubbing circles, and as if I was a mere voyeur I could hear my own moans and pleas for him to touch me more. I felt the tip of his index finger at my dripping opening. "Please," I moaned again, and that did the trick. Henry's finger pushed inside me.

I moaned at the contact, though I was not alone. "Gods you're tight," Henry said as he began to fingerfuck me. My hips rolled to meet each of his lazy thrusts. His slow pace was driving me insane. When my hips bucked too fast for his liking, Henry used his free hand to push down on my abdomen so I could only squirm. "Don't resist me," he said as he continued his torturously slow pace. Slowly slide in. Pause. Pull out just as slowly. Wait a moment with just the tip inside. Repeat.

His pace was killing me. Without warning, he added a second finger. I was stretched around his two fingers, and I tried to move my hips to draw his fingers in deeper but his hand on my abdomen kept me mostly in place. "Don't resist," he repeated.

My body was a coiled spring as he pumped his fingers into me just as slowly as before. If he did not speed up, I felt like I would literally die. The slow burn, it was too much. I needed faster and harder. "Please, please," I whimpered. It was the only thing I could say.

Henry continued as if he was probing me, which I supposed he was. "Please what?" He asked with arched eyebrows.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but the burn continued. "Faster!" I gasped.

Henry waisted no time in obliging me. His fingers picked up the pace while his thumb resumed rubbing circles on my clit. I felt the torrent inside of me, the dam ready to break. I was on the edge when Henry pulled his fingers out of me. I almost cried in disappointment, but I was not left wanting long. He slid three fingers into me at the same time he flicked my clit, and the dam burst. My muscles coiled and tensed, giving way to a pulsing rhythm. I drew his fingers deeper inside of me, and all conscious thought was lost as I screamed through my orgasm.

Henry pulled his fingers out of me once my climax finished. Keeping his eyes glued on mine, he began to lick my cum off of them one by one. When he finished the third finger with a loud smack, he said, "You taste divine."

"Mmmm," I mumbled, exhaustion suddenly overcoming me. Thirty fifteen Regina.

When I woke up the following morning, I was aware of a warmth around me and a weight over my side. Blinking my eyes open, I saw the arm belonged to Henry. He must have fallen asleep in my bed the night before, and over the course of the night we ended up spooning. I glanced at the clock and saw it was just past his normal wake up time.

I shrugged his arm off me and turned so I was facing him. Rubbing his arm gently, I said, "Henry, love, it's time to get up."

Henry grunted and rolled onto his back, arm thrown over his face to block out the sunlight beginning to peep through the blinds. "Henry, wake up. It's past time."

That did the trick. Henry sprung out of bed. The first thing I was aware of was that he was naked. Last night when I'd fallen asleep he was still fully clothed, so he must have shed everything after our encounter. The second thing I became aware of was his erection standing proudly to attention.

I was about to say something when Henry glanced at the clock. He did a double take before saying "Shit!" and running out of the room. I was almost offended.

I heard the signs of the shower turn on. Henry normally showered in the morning. I though it was because he liked feeling clean after waking up, and now I wondered if he did so to take care of a certain problem, a problem I was sure was only exacerbated by my presence that morning.

I slipped into Henry's bathroom and he appeared not to notice me. I could hear him softly grunting, and my suspicious were confirmed. I shed my shirt, the only layer remaining from the previous night, before stepping into the shower with Henry.

That grabbed his attention, and mine as well. I was once more stunned by how well-toned he was. Definitely not a little boy anymore. His hand was fisted over his erection. I pulled his hand away. "Let me."

I'd seen his erection before, and felt it through his jeans, but the first time I touched it I was amazed by how velvety soft it felt. I began pumping my hand over his erection. Normally, I'd have taken it slower, but we were on a bit of a time crunch. Henry needed to get to school and I to work, and our late start only made things even more compressed. With one hand I cupped Henry's balls and the other I wrapped around his shaft. Fully erect, it was thick enough that my fingers could not quite fit all the way around it. Each time my hand neared the top I used my thumb to stroke across the tip, wiping away the precum and water droplets that collected there.

In less than two minutes, he was coming over my hand. I wasted no time quickly washing off the smell of sex before leaving him to finish his morning shower. Forty fifteen Regina. Match point.

I used magic to help me get ready for work. Even with the extra help I was still running late. Henry was out the door on the way to school before I was even close to ready. If I showed up late once, well, I would be the first time in ten years, so I did not feel too guilty about it.

Over the weekend, I could not get Henry out of my head. I was thrilled when on Sunday Mary Margaret invited me to a small dinner party she was throwing. I wondered if, in some previous life, she had been a professional party planner and was trying to make up for the lack of social activity in a small town like Storybrooke.

Sunday in the early afternoon I showed up at Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Emma and Henry were not there yet, so I sat on the floor and played legos with Neil. We were in the midst of building a dragon when Emma, Killian and Henry arrived. I moved to go hug Henry when Neil's small hand tugged at my wrist. He was not pleased that I was leaving him. Mary Margaret laughed, while Emma just rolled her eyes at me. Henry, however, dropped to the floor on Neil's other side. "What are you playing, bud?"

"Legos." Neil said the word with so much sarcasm I was instantly proud of him. Legos was a rather obvious answer.

"I can see that," Henry answered, "Can you show me what you're making?"

Neil grabbed the collection of lego pieces off the floor that we had been piecing together. "Dragon," he announced while proudly showing off the blog.

Henry covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter and I glared at him. Sure, it did not _look_ like a dragon but it would. It was made of red legos, and was slowly starting to take shape. If I looked at one particular area, I could see the head. Well, it was a head if you were a child with a wild imagination, but even so, I was annoyed that Henry was laughing.

"Let me?" Henry asked. Neil seemed suspicious, but at my encouragement he handed the dragon to his much older nephew.

It took Henry just under ten minutes to sort through the pile of red pieces Neil and I had sorted and to have a form that actually did resemble a dragon, wings and all. "Here you go bud," Henry handed the completed dragon back to Neil and then smirked at me gloatingly.

Neil was occupied making the dragon fly around the room. "Nice job kiddo," Emma told Henry, then looking at me, she added, "Better luck next time."

Henry could not resist adding, "Yeah, next time the point is to actually build the shape you're trying to make."

I rolled my eyes. I was not actually upset at their obvious goading. It was a part of the family I had become accustomed to. Once, I might have cast a nasty spell at Emma for such a comment, but not anymore. "Let me remind you, mister, that I was the one who sat with you for hours and hours building legos when you were little."

Henry startled, and I almost did as well. It was times like these, when I was reminded of my little boy, that I felt so sickened by our game. Henry felt it too, though from his expression I realized it was the first time he was truly considering the implications of our changed relationship should it became know. He'd kept silent, told no one, because it was the most important rule, but the why did not truly hit him until that day.

Dinner progressed quickly. David cooked a fantastic beef stroganoff which everyone eagerly ate. Mary Margaret then served a chocolate cake, and laden with food I went on my way.

The following Friday when Henry returned to my house, I had chocolate chip cookies in the oven. I'd been feeling a bit lonely, and baking had taken my mind off my troubles momentarily. When Henry walked into the house, he was practically salivating at the scent Luckily for him, he only had to wait two minutes until the first batch were out of the oven.

Sitting at the kitchen table beside him to enjoy the treat, I asked him how his week had been. He seemed completely like himself again. Stressed, yes, but in the way he usually was. I wished I could feel guilt about my unconventional method of relieving his stress the previous week, but seeing his happy countenance quelled those thoughts.

After finishing his snack of fourteen cookies, not that I was counting, Henry put his plate in the dishwasher and then bend to kiss me quickly. He tasted of butter and chocolate. "Thanks for the snack," he said before heading to his room to start on homework.

I did not notice him emerge from his room until Sunday. He quickly kissed me goodbye on the cheek before hurrying to meet up with some friends from school. I was relieved at the additional signs he was back to normal.

Henry returned home in the early afternoon, and when I asked how his day had been, he'd grinned, told me it was good, and that the best part was yet to come. When I raised my eyebrow and asked about his homework, he explained that he'd done enough to leave the entire day completely free. I was thrilled he'd decided to reserve some time for me as well.

Henry grabbed his camera and asked me to follow him outside. He led me to a small section of forest near the house. Spring was in the air and it was starting to get warm outside. Henry posed me in front of a tree, making me lean my back against it and look at the sky. Awkwardly, I'd clasped my hands until Henry rearranged them, laying one by my side and the other on my hip. He snapped the picture.

The next pose he had me do was lean my face against a slanted tree branch and moved my arms to adjust my face. The pose felt awkward, but when Henry showed it to me on his camera it looked good.

I had no idea why Henry suddenly wanted to take photos of me, and the poses started out innocent enough. Then, they progressed to become more intimate. Eventually, Henry had my hair messed up and he'd intentionally smeared my lipstick. When I tried to tame my erstwhile appearance, Henry stopped me, insisting that he wanted pictures as he saw me.

Before the last photo, he kissed me. He'd just pulled back when he snapped the photo of my dazed and hungry expression before I was even aware of what he was doing. After loading the pictures onto the computer, he showed them to me one by one. I was surprised by how stunning I looked in most of them, though there were a few we laughed at for how ridiculous the poses were. "This is how I see you," Henry told me. Some of them hinted at sex, the later ones, but most of them were just me, natural, at ease. It was the earlier ones which screamed of intimacy. Forty thirty Regina. Match point.

Thursday evening, I fished one of Henry's clean shirts out of the wash he had not folded yet and put it on. I marched into his room, wearing only the shirt, and Henry immediately snapped shut the book he was reading to focus all his attention on me. He was waiting for me to make my move and I did not wait long. I sauntered up to him and started kissing.

It did not take long until I was straddling his lap with my uncovered private parts leaking moisture onto his pajama pants. "I love when you wear my clothing," Henry groaned.

I pulled back from the kiss breathlessly. Grasping either side of his head in his hands, I stared him straight in the eye. It was not what I had planned to do that evening, but some part of me was driving me to do so, to tell him what I needed to tell him. "I love you."

I'd told Henry that many times, but there was a difference between loving one's child and loving a man. I'd told Henry my son that I loved him so many times before, but never had I told Henry, my almost lover, that I loved him.

Henry appeared frozen in shock. My meaning was perfectly clear to him to. I waited nervously. I'd gone to him seeking pleasure and intending on giving pleasure. Instead, I'd turned the conversation towards heavier topics. "I see," Henry mumbled.

Regret formed deep inside me but I did not let it show. "I should go," I mumbled as I headed for the door, leaving a shocked Henry behind. I'd gone and do it. I'd ruined what little normal relationship we still had, and probably our unconventional one too. The unspoken rules of the game were that no emotions were to be involved beyond those of mother and son, and I'd broken them. I'd shocked Henry, bested him at the game. Match point Regina. My victory felt like a hollow one. I loved him. He loved my body and his mom, but not the woman I'd allowed him to see. I felt like such an idiot. Players tied two-two.


	5. On the Precipice

I didn't hear from Henry for the whole next week. He opted to stay the weekend and following week with Emma. He only called briefly to tell me before hanging up. That night he'd called, I froze in shock after. I'd been talking to him in while standing in the living room. Once he hung up, the phone dropped to the floor and my knees gave out soon after. Henry, the one person who was there for me, decided to abandon me. It was all my fault too. I'd played the game and I'd encouraged him. I'd been stupid enough to fall in love and then tell him as much. I couldn't have hated myself more.

I was stunned when Henry decided to reappear at my house. Instead of walking inside as he normally did, he rang the doorbell. Wondering who would show up to my house, I answered and was shocked to see Henry. "Henry," I gasped and stood in the doorway, too shocked to move.

Henry's face was expressionless when he asked, "Can I come in."

Shocked out of my reverie, I stepped aside so he could enter. "Of course. This is your house too. You are always welcome here."

Henry appeared nervous as he sat on the couch. I noticed he hadn't brought anything with him. He wasn't planning on staying then. This must be it; it was the moment he was going to tell me he never wanted anything to do with me again.

"I'm sorry," Henry said abruptly.

"What?" I asked, not sure I heard correctly.

"I'm sorry," Henry repeated.

Now I was surprised. Henry had nothing to be sorry for. I'd broken the rules, I'd allowed the game to continue. In the end, I am far older, far wiser and an authority figure to him for most of his life. Anything that happened between us was my fault and my responsibility. He was young and impressionable, and I should have known better.

Interrupting my thoughts, Henry said, "I understand if you never want to see me again. I know I fucked this up."

He appeared so dejected I instinctually hugged him. "Of course I want to see you Henry. I love you," I reassured him, because if there is one thing I learned from years of motherhood it was how to comfort someone.

"Mom," Henry groaned into my shoulder where he buried his face, "I know you love me. You always have." Suddenly, I realized my assumptions were wrong. He thought I loved him as my son, which I did, but nothing else. "I'm sorry I pressured you into things. I never meant to go that far, but you were there and beautiful and I wanted to, and I'm sorry I'm the screwed up kid who wants his mother."

My heart was beating quickly. I knew I had to stop his self-depreciating train of thought. "You've done nothing wrong," I assured him, "I...I want you too."

Henry's eyes brightened at my confession, and I instantly felt relieved. "Please forgive me?" Henry pleaded.

I hugged him tighter and rested my chin atop his head. "You have nothing to be forgiven for," and just to put his mind at ease, I added, "but I forgive you anyways."

Henry's shoulders sagged in relief and I knew I had chosen my words correctly. Henry pulled back so he could see me. "Can I stay the week with you?" he asked.

"Anytime, baby. Anytime."

I suddenly realized what week it was. Spring break. My heart started beating even more rapidly at the thought of having Henry with me all day everyday for a full week. I then wondered if he had spent the second week with Emma just so that he could be with me for spring break.

Henry pecked my lips briefly, and the tension that still resided in my body drained completely away. At some level, Henry loved me too. As his mother, and maybe a bit more. He never told me he was in love with me like I was with him, but I could live with that. As long as I got to be around him, I could deal with the inequality of our affections. Fifteen love Henry.

"I should go call Emma and tell her you're here," I broke the spell between us.

I stood up and retrieved the phone from the kitchen. I dialed the number though before I pressed call Henry plucked the phone from my hand. "I already told her," he informed me and tossed the phone back onto the kitchen table.

"But what about things you will need for the week?" I asked.

Henry pulled me so my back was flush against his front. Huskily, he groaned into my ear. "In my car. I'll get them later."

My heart was beating so fast I felt it was going to explode from anticipation. "But what about..."

I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before Henry rapidly spun me around to face him and quieted my words with a kiss. When he pulled back, I was sure my lips were red and bruised and my face was flushed. Henry's was, and overtop of it all his eyes were clouded by desire. "No more talking. No more thinking. Just feel," he whispered seductively.

Henry swung me up bridal style, and I stifled a gasp as my arms instinctively encircled his neck for extra support. "Put me down," I demanded.

Henry kissed me again as he began walking towards the stairs. "Put me down," I repeated.

"I like you in my arms. Besides, I couldn't walk and kiss you otherwise." Seeing no way to disagree with the logic of his later statement, I let the matter go and kissed him again. He tasted salty, really salty. He tossed me onto my bed though the bounciness cushioned my fall so it didn't hurt.

"Has Emma been feeding you ramen and chips again." Only that could explain all the salt, and they were her two signature dishes when she was feeling too busy to cook.

"I said no talking," Henry growled, and I knew by the tone of his voice that my guess was correct. All thoughts of his recent diet were vague memories when he pounced on top of me. His weight settled overtop mine, firmly pinning me to the bed, though he rested some of his weight on his arms so as not to squish me. "Just feel," he whispered huskily into my ear before claiming a kiss.

Our tongues battled for dominance, engaging in a dance as old as time. Almost without knowing it, we were soon wearing only our underwear. Henry pulled away from the kiss and propped himself up on his elbows. "Beautiful," he breathed as he unsnapped my bra and tossed it away, "I've been thinking about this for weeks."

He then hooked his fingers into the band of my underwear. I lifted my hips so he could pull them down. He slid them slowly down my legs, keeping his eyes locked on mine the entire time. He flung them across the room like a slingshot.

Henry kissed his way down my body, pausing briefly to coax my nippled into hardened peaks before continuing lower. "Henry, please." I whimpered when I felt his breath on my nether regions. I instinctively spread my legs wider to make rom for him.

"I'll take care of you mom," he groaned as a finger flicked my clit. The first touch was intense as it always was. Soon, his finger was replaced by his tongue. I lost my ability to think and to speak. All my attention was focused on the center of my pleasure which Henry was stimulating.

His tongue was rough, like sandpaper, gently rubbing my clit, my labia, and then lapping at my sopping pussy. I distantly heard him telling me how good I tasted, though it was a mere buzz of static amidst the cacophony of sensations shooting through my body. He pushed one then two fingers into my entrance while his mouth continued to lick and nibble at my clit. He was everywhere at once. I could only try to move myself closer to him. I was incapable of doing anything else. I was on the brink. So close.

I shattered. The pulsing waves of adrenaline and pleasure rushed through my body. My inner muscles contracted harshly in an attempt to such his fingers as far into my body as I could. He keep pumping his fingers and licking at my nub in time to my orgasm to draw it out longer. The pleasure on my clit turned so intense it became pain, and as if I was a bystander I heard my voice begging him to stop but he continued, driving me through wave after wave of intense orgasm.

The pain was becoming to much. I tried to pull away from him so my over-sensitized clit would no longer be stimulated but he followed me persistently. By the end, I was crying from pleasure and panting heavily. It was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of my life. Thirty love Henry.

When I finally recovered enough to realize Henry was still wearing his boxers, I said brazenly, "My turn."

Henry grinned in response, but it quickly turned into a gasp as I waisted no time divesting him of his boxers. His cock was already proudly straining upward and the tip was leaking precum. I wrapped my fist around his shaft and began pumping at a leisurely pace.

I felt his response immediately. If possible, even more blood flowed down to his already engorged member and it strained further into my hand. I started licking the tip like a lolipop and Henry groaned in response. My other hand reached down to massage his balls.

Henry's hand tangled in my hair, though he let it rest there, allowing me to control the pace. I sped up the pace of my hand. From the hitch in Henry's breath I could tell he was close.

I pulled back from his tip briefly enough to say, "Try to hold out as long as you can for me."

Henry whimpered at the loss and used his hand fisted in my hair to push me back down towards the dripping tip. I took it into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the shaft. I took it as deeply as I could without gagging before pulling back and slowly repeating the gesture.

I only managed a few times before Henry's hand insistently pressed into my head encouraging me to go faster. I sucked my cheeks in. Henry's eyes were latched onto my lips surrounding his member. He wasn't going to last much longer. I sped up the pace of my fisted hand. His balls tightened. He was about to release.

Nothing. He was holding back but only barely. I licked his shaft again and he stilled, holding my head firmly in place so I could not move while he spurted his load into my mouth.

I pulled back and a trail of his cum dribbled down the corner of my mouth. I looked up at him with my mouth open, showing him the cum there. Once Henry's eyes met mine, I swallowed. It was thick and salty but I smiled at him after I swallowed. I knew from experience men liked it when I swallowed. Henry was no exception.

"You missed a spot." Henry's voice was hoarse. His finger wiped the drop of escaped semen from the corner of my mouth and before he could remove it I pulled his finger to his mouth and sucked the droplet off, lapping my tongue around his finger the same way I had his dick.

When I finished, Henry pulled me flush against his body. We were both sweaty and reeked of sex as he collapsed back onto the bed, pulling me down with him. Thirty fifteen Henry.

By then the sun had set so, exhausted from our activities, Henry and I fell asleep entwined together. When I woke up the next morning, our legs were tangled together and I felt such a relief, a togetherness, it was as if the last two weeks of regret and longing simply disappeared. They were inconsequential compared to the feel, the taste, the sight, the scent of Henry. I'd always been able to separate sex from love, but here and now they were one and the same.

It was around the time I woke up when I felt Henry's penis pressed into my belly where we were still cuddled together. I extracted myself as subtly as I could so as not to wake him. Rolling him onto his back to give me better access, I straddled his legs. I fisted my hand over his penis, coaxing it back to full alertness.

I was not aware Henry had woken up until it groaned my name. Not mom, or mommy, but Regina. He referred to me as Regina sometimes to eliminate possible confusion with Emma, but that was it. He never addressed me by my name. I felt a shift in the balance of power, and our game was once more evolving and changing, becoming even more intimate. He was not a child calling for his mom but a man calling for a woman.

"Regina," he moaned again, and I was shocked enough to stop. I loved the way he said my name. It sounded forbidden, which, I suppose, it was. No one else could hear him call me Regina without getting suspicious, so I made a mental note to tell him to stop before he let it slip in front of others. In the moment, I didn't want him to stop calling my name.

Once I stopped, Henry looked down at me confused. Before I had time to resume my ministrations Henry shifted me so I was no longer straddling him. Rolling me onto my back, Henry pinned me to the mattress with the sheer force of will in his eyes. Though they were clouded by desire, they were firm. Demanding. I never wanted to look away from his green orbs.

"I almost didn't wake up for that. It would have been such a disappointment." His voice was low and possessive, and I shivered at the tone. God I wanted him, but even more than that I wanted him to be pleased. I reached out to encircle his member once more but Henry caught my wrist to intercept. "I don't think so."

I twisted my arm to test his resolve but he didn't release me. I brought my second hand to help, but that was a mistake. He merely grabbed it too, transferring both my wrists into one hand and pinning them above my head. He straddled me and leaned down to take my mouth into a heated kiss. His other hand trailed down my sides, his touch light and ephemeral but leaving traces of fire everywhere his fingertips brushed.

I struggled against him to free my wrists but he was stronger, so I could only wiggle and whimper as he touched me but I couldn't touch him. It was a unique kind of torture, and one I loved as much as I despised. I never wanted him to stop. I wanted to touch him so much.

Eventually, he broke the kiss and we both gasped for air. "I'm so close. You make me so hard mom."

I could feel the evidence of his hardness pressing into my stomach.

"Let me take care of you baby." I wanted to touch him and to feel him come undone around me.

Henry sat up on his knees and moved closer to my face. The entire time he kept my hands pinned down so I couldn't move my arms. His penis was so close to my face. Grabbing it in his free hand, he brought the tip closer to my mouth. I opened it expectantly. My neck strained upwards so I could reach him, give him what he needed, take care of him. No matter how much I strained Henry's member hovered a few centimeters from my waiting lips.

Henry directed his cock so the tip was just inside my lips. My tongue stretched out to welcome him and that broke the spell between us. He suddenly thrust his penis into my mouth. His hips shifted forward and back, pumping in and out. I tried to meet his thrusts as much as I could from my position, but he had all the control.

To soon his hardness left my mouth and my hands were released. Henry shifted further down my body and I propped myself up on my elbows so I could better see his movements. Henry's gaze narrowed in on my chest, nipples already hardened from the cold morning air in the room.

"So beautiful," he murmured before cupping my breasts with his hands. His palms were underneath, and I craved for them to move higher and touch. Henry had a different idea. Pushing them together so they formed a cradle.

His cock still dripping with my saliva and his precum rested right at the bottom of my breasts just between the hollow. Still holding them together, his cock pressed inside. The saliva was enough lubrication for our skin to slide nicely together. He held my breasts together so tightly it was a tight fit, and the firm grip was starting to hurt, but it did not last long. Soon he was coming, spurting the milky white substance over my breasts and stomach. Thirty all.

He pulled away, exhausted, and I rubbed my legs together in a vain attempt to relieve the throbbing tension on my clit. Henry saw my movement and chuckled. "Enjoyed yourself?"

I did. Immensely. I told him as much, which only seemed to inflate Henry's ego. I laid there on the bed, Henry's cum running slowly down my sides.

Henry shifted over to grab a phone on the nightstand. I hadn't realized Henry had brought his phone in with him the night before. He quickly snapped a picture of me spread out in all my glory. My hair was mused and my lips were bright red and bruised from his kisses. My legs were spread wantonly and his cum adorned my body.

I frowned when he took the picture. "Henry," I warned.

Henry replaced his phone and crawled over to me. "Don't worry. I have my phone locked. No one but me will ever see it. Besides, you're hot right now."

"Mmmm," I mumbled as he kissed me lightly. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "And yours."

Henry's eyes darkened and I could not read his expression. "And mine," he confirmed, his voice full of affection, and I loved the thought of being his, even if no one could ever know. Even if we could not openly talk about what we shared without breaking the rules of the game. Nonetheless, nothing could diminish the thrill of hearing him claim me as his. Only his.

"And you're mine," I told him.

Henry smiled at me this time. "Yes. I am yours."

It was enough for me. This was not about love, at least on his part, but sex. And now, it was just us. No one else. I should have felt sickened that I, the woman who raised him, was now exclusively fucking him. I could not bring myself to care. He was mine and I was his.

I glanced over to the phone again and Henry noticed my shift in direction. He picked up the phone and showed the picture to me. He finger hovered over the delete button. "I'll get rid of it if you want." He was dead serious. I could tell.

Suddenly, I wanted him to keep the picture, and I did look sexy like that covered in his cum. I liked the thought of him looking at that picture and masturbating on days when I could not be there to take care of him. "No." I stopped him from tapping the delete button. "Keep it."

Henry looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

He was so kind, giving me a chance to change my mind. In moments like these, I knew he respected me. It was that respect, his willingness to delete the picture when he so clearly did not want to just for my comfort, was all the assurance I needed to say, "Absolutely. I want you to keep it." Forty thirty Henry. Match point.

The matter settled, Henry put his phone back on the nightstand. "I should shower," he commented, "I have some homework to finish, but not much. I was hoping to have it done by tomorrow so I can spend the rest of the week with you."

"Mmmmm, I agree," I said reluctantly, "but I don't want to move."

Henry pulled me into his lap and ran his fingers through my tangled hair. "Then don't move. Stay here. I like the thought of you in bed naked and waiting for me."

"Unfortunately, I, too, have work to do." Although the image Henry proposed was not an unattractive one, I really did have work to do.

I got out of bed first, completely unashamed as Henry stared at my body. There was not anything he hadn't seen before. I moved to my bathroom and Henry followed me.  
>"Out," I commanded.<p>

Henry simply hugged me and tucked my head under his chin. "I'd prefer to shower with you."

I pushed him away. He was already beginning to harden. Oh the miracle of being young. "And if you do that neither of us will get much work done today, so out," I commanded.

Henry took one last look at me, deciding I was serious, before he left for his own bathroom.

The warm shower was heavenly. I did not realize how sore my body was until I felt the puling of warm water relieving my tense muscles.

I spent the rest of the day working except for meal breaks and Henry did the same. After dinner, we were both curled up on opposite sides of the couch. I was reading budget reports, not the most fascinating subject, and was yawning while I read. They were hard enough to read, let alone after a full day of them. Henry, too, looked tired. He was almost finished with a novel for his english class. From time to time, the sound of pen on paper could be heard as we wrote comments on our respective readings, but other than that we were quiet.

I must have fallen asleep over the reports because I woke up to Henry nudging me awake and telling me I should go to bed. I complained, too tired to move from my spot, but Henry's pointed explanation of how I would complain from aches and pains from sleeping on the couch got me moving. Slowly and reluctantly, but moving all the same.

I slipped into my bed and Henry followed me. "Too tired," I complained. I really was too tired. I was already drifting in and out of consciousness. My muscles felt so relaxed and unwilling to move.

"I'll go then," Henry said softly as he made to leave the room.

"Wait," I called, or called as loudly as I could in my sleepy voice, "I want you to hold me."

I heard the soft thud of Henry's footsteps nearing the bed again. He slipped under the covers and gathered me in his arms.

Encircled in Henry's warm embrace, the drowsiness returned harder than ever. My eyes were closed and by breathing slowed. Henry rubbed my arm softly and I went limp at his touch. Eventually, he asked, "Are you awake?"

I should reply, but I could not work up the energy. Talking or moving to let him know I was awake was too much work. The darkness was about to overcome me, and I was so warm and comfortable with him. Henry must have taken my lack of reply for a no because he soothed my hair behind my ear. "I love you. I wish I could tell you how much, but you wouldn't believe me."

Had I not been so tired, my breathing would have hitched. As it was, I took in the soft sound of his voice and the soothing confirmation of his love. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance he returned my affections. His breathing quickly evened after that as slumber overtook him. I lay awake for a bit longer on the verge of slumber, thinking over the confession he had not meant me to ever hear. Our game was becoming more dangerous by the moment, but it was beyond the point of being able to pull back. We were on the edge of a precipice, falling forward with nothing to catch us. There was no turning back, no stopping it now. Fall we would.

Deuce.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hadn't planned to make this story so long but your support really motivated me. This chapter was getting way too long as I was writing it, so I cut it off early. Don't worry. You'll get to see how this game ends in the next chapter.<p> 


	6. Decisions

Our game had progressed too far too fast, and we both knew it, but it was too late to stop. Although I was busy with work everyday, Henry occupied himself by hanging out with friends. His teenage friends, some of the female variety. At dinner when we would talk about our days, he would occasionally mention this girl or that that he'd seen during the day, and each time I felt a ping of jealousy. Of course, I knew he wouldn't do anything with them. Henry would not violate the exclusivity of our relationship, whatever our relationship was exactly. However, I could not stop the wish that I was the one he was going to the mall with and seeing movies with. At the same time I was jealous of his sudden proclivity to hanging out with friends, I was also very relieved. He was acting like a teenager for once. He'd spent most of the last year preoccupied with schoolwork and family issues and our game, and he rarely saw people outside of school.

Henry seemed happier too. His ability to relax for once seemed to breathe a new life into his steps. He smiled more too, and his shoulders were devoid of the tension that was normally there. Of course, a part of his newfound relaxation was our relationship. Every night we slept together, and every morning before I left for work he would kiss me.

Towards the end of the week, Henry showed up at my office. When he entered, I looked at him quizzically. Henry held up a plastic bag. "I brought us lunch. I know you always forget to eat while you're at work."

The gesture was sweet of him, but I was too busy to sit down to lunch, no matter how much I wanted to. "Thank you, sweetheart, but I have so much work to do."

I stood. Henry's eyes skimmed over my body, and pushing the door to my office closed, he then said, "I can see that."

My desk was a complete mess. Piles of paper were everywhere. I turned away from him and started searching through the piles of paper for a rezoning proposal waiting my approval. Once I found the paper, I began reading it. After a few minutes, I looked up to see Henry still had not left.

"You can leave lunch there," I pointed to an empty spot on my desk, "I'll eat later."

Henry frowned at that, though I mostly missed his disappointment because my attention was already turned back to the proposal.

"It's not healthy to skim meals," Henry commented, "Please take a few minutes to eat."

I set down the piece of paper. When I looked at Henry, I saw he was not going to give in anytime soon, so the sooner I ate the sooner he would leave me be to work.

"Fine," I grumbled, "What did you bring?" When Henry opened the bag, the scent of meat hit me and my traitorous stomach growled. Way to prove I was only eating for his benefit.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. I made them myself."

He was good. Too good. Match point Henry.

I opened the tupperware and the food was still warm. Henry had never attempted to cook before, so I took the proffered fork and hesitantly ate the first bite. He was no professional chef, but the food tasted good, and after the first bite my body seemed to grumble and tell me it was actually hungry.

Henry sat on the other side of my desk and we ate lunch together. I tried to eat quickly so I could get back to work. Henry merely raised an eyebrow at how quickly I wolfed down my food but made no comment. When I finished, I asked, "What brought this on?"

Henry was only half finished eating. He finished chewing and I waited impatiently for his answer. At last, he said, "I didn't have any plans for today, so I thought it would be nice to make sure you actually ate lunch today."

"You could have bought lunch from the diner," I commented.

"I could have, but I wanted to do something more personal. Besides, you always cook for me so I thought I would return the favor."

I was touched. "Thank you," I repeated as I handed my empty tupperware back to him, "now I really should get back to work."

Henry replaced the empty dishes in the bag. Instead of simply leaving, he moved towards my side of the desk.

"Goodbye," he said huskily and then kissed me.

The moment our lips touched I pushed him away. Frantically, I looked towards the doorway to make sure no one was there. "Henry, you can't do that in public," I admonished.

Henry shrugged nonchalantly, which only angered me. "The door is closed."

"Someone could walk in on us."

"They won't," Henry reassured me before kissing me again. This time, he was prepared for when I tried to push him away. In one deft movement he caught my wrists and restrained them in one hand. His other hand threaded through my hair to hold my head firmly in place.

His lips were warm and rough on mine, sending jolts of electricity chorusing through my body. I twisted and struggled, trying to pull away. We could be caught. Henry, however, was much stronger than me. I could have used magic to free myself, but frankly, I loved what he was doing despite the fear of being caught. My struggles subsided and only then did Henry release my wrists.

By that point, I had no intention of pulling away. Soon, Henry was lifting me out of my chair and settling me on the desk. Two stacks of papers were pushed to the floor in our haste, but I couldn't care less at the moment. The papers lay abandoned on the floor. Henry's lips burned hot kisses down my neck, licking and nipping gently enough so as to not leave any marks. Henry had undone the top three buttons of my blouse when I suddenly realized what we were doing.

I pushed his hands away and began to redo the buttons on my shirt. I was sure my face was flushed, and I was incredibly aroused. "What are you doing?" Henry asked.

I groaned. "We're in my office. We have to stop."

"I don't want to," Henry pushed the evidence of his arousal into my side.

I pushed him away. "Someone could walk in on us. What happens then?"

Henry signed, and from his expression he was going to cave. "You're right," he admitted. He brushed one last kiss against my forehead and said, "I should probably be going." Deuce.

"Probably," I admitted. The longer he stayed the more likely things were going to progress. I could not hold out against him forever, and my traitorous body was tell me ask him to stay and continue our rendezvous. Besides, I really did have a lot of work to do.

"See you tonight," Henry said as he walked out my office door.

I collapsed back into my chair.

Two hours later, needing a break from sitting at a desk reading, I decided to shift gears. I gathered the documents I needed to deliver to the sheriff regarding the road closure for an upcoming bike race and set out for the sheriffs office. Once I got there, I was informed Emma had already left for the day. I could have waited till the following day, but the prospect of reading more reports was so unappealing I decided to simply show up at Emma's apartment to drop the papers off. It would only take five minutes.

I parked my car outside the complex and sat there for a minute. I inhaled deeply. I had not seen Emma since before my relationship with Henry had really progressed, so I needed a moment to collect myself. Emma was an expert at detecting lies, and I really did not want her to figure anything out. If she did, she would probably never let me see Henry again.

Once I was certain I could talk to Emma without appearing odd, I got out of my car. I was about to ring the doorbell when I hear raised voices inside.

"...Did I do something? Talk to me, kid." That was Emma's voice.

"You did nothing, mom, I just want to stay with Regina for the rest of the year."

I was shocked. Henry had not informed me of any such plans, not that I was opposed.

"Then why do you suddenly want to live with her all of a sudden?" Emma was on the warpath. I should have rung the doorbell to announce my presence, but something held me back. The conversation was about me and I wanted to hear it.

Henry did not have time to answer Emma's question before she asked, "Are you seeing someone? Is that what this is about? Do you think Regina will be more lenient or something?"

Henry must have given Emma some kind of visual cue because she exclaimed triumphantly, "So it is because you're seeing someone."

I began to feel very uneasy. This was when Emma would figure it all out. I should be afraid for my life. My curiosity kept my ear all but glued to the door. It was an undignified position, but I was too drawn into the conversation to pull away.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Henry protested, and although I knew he was lying so we wouldn't be found out, his words still hurt.

"Don't bother lying to me kid," Emma warned. Damn the woman's uncanny ability to detect lies.

"Fine." From Henry's tone, I just knew his arms were crossed and he was glaring, "I am seeing someone, but that isn't why I want to stay with Regina until I leave for college."

So it wasn't just for the rest of the school year he was planning on staying with me. It was the summer too. I was equally elated at the idea and still worried Emma would piece together the puzzle and figure everything out. Henry was a horrible liar.

Emma must have asked a question too quietly for me to hear, because the next thing I heard was Henry explaining, "I'm worried about her, okay. I'm leaving in four months, and I'm worried that when I do Regina will be lonely."

Lonely? That was the last thing I expected to hear. Of course, I knew Henry would not explain our unusual relationship. Emma would think it well and truly wrong, but lonely? I was certainly not lonely. Emma, clearly, thought the same thing. "Regina won't be lonely. Its sweet of you to worry about her, kid, but she can take care of herself."

Henry sighed loudly enough for me to hear. "I know you think that, but she doesn't show her weaknesses to many people. I've seen it recently, the melancholy. Her job will keep her constantly around people but once I leave she will be lonely."

I didn't need people. I never really had, not since I had first walked down the path that turned me into the Evil Queen. Henry seemed completely earnest in his explanation too, and I was beginning to wonder if he wanted to stay with me to keep me company or for the sex.

Instead of contradicting him again, Emma decided to ask instead, "And you're not worried about me being left all alone?" In a typical Emma fashion, she turned the conversation back to herself.

"It's not the same with you. You still have Killian and grandma and grandpa. All she has is me."

"But Mary Margaret—"

"—Mary Margaret invites her to our family gatherings because I always ask if mom will be there, so she feels guilty and asks mom to come. Once I'm gone...I'm worried about her okay."

That answer seemed to appease Emma at long last because I heard Emma say, "If that's what you want, kid, then I can deal with that. I still want to see you once a week though, you hear."

I could hear the smile in Henry's voice. "Deal. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The conversation then became too quiet for me to hear further, and I had a lot to mull over.

The door to the apartment started to swing open. I leapt back and raised my arm as if to ring the doorbell. "Emma," I pretended to be surprised as the blonde's face came into view, "I was just coming over to deliver some papers."

It was better to pretend I hadn't just been eavesdropping on her conversation.

Emma looked at me suspiciously, clearly wondering how long I'd been there, but instead she took the proffered folder and flipped through it. "It's really not urgent," I explained to her.

I was about to add something else when Henry came into view as well. "Mom?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Henry," I smiled at him affectionately, the encounter in my office earlier that day abruptly drawn to the forefront of my mind. "I was just here to give Emma something. I was about to leave."

"Actually, while you're here can you come help me? I'm rehearsing my science fair presentation and I want to make sure its understandable."

Emma rolled her eyes at that. "Believe me, kid, it is." Turning towards me, Emma said, "He's already practiced on me at least twice today."

"Well, I haven't heard it yet, so I'd love to." Emma held the door open for me so I could enter her apartment. I followed Henry into his room and he closed the door behind us. The moment the door swung shut he was kissing me.

At first, I melted into the kiss. I'd been needing him ever since he brought me lunch. The sound of Emma humming in the living room quickly brought me to my senses. I cast a spell so that Emma would hear what she expected to hear, Henry rehearsing his presentation, while I hissed, "You can't do this here. Emma is in the next room."

"Don't care," Henry mumbled as he kissed me again, "I need you."

His erection pressed persistently into my stomach, and I pulled back from the kiss. "Fine, but you have to be quiet."

I dropped to my knees and quickly unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down just far enough so I could pull his erection out. It was already very large. I didn't waste any time playing with him. One of my hands went straight to massage his balls while my other hand guided his cock into my mouth.

Henry grunted at the contact. I pulled back and looked up at his face. "Silent," I commanded, "Or this ends now." My threat worked because Henry only nodded without saying anything.

I engulfed his erection again. I slid my mouth on an off, going as deeply down as I could. Henry's hips moved to meet my movements and both his hands tangled into my hair. He pulled lightly, and I briefly wondered why he was so fixated by my hair, but all thoughts were driven from my head as one of his thrusts pushed his erection further down my throat than I could handle and I gagged.

Henry immediately pulled out of me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine," I said.

Henry wasted no time replacing my mouth at the tip of his cock and thrusting his hips forward. I was immensely grateful I'd thought to put of a spell, or Emma would have already broken down the door. A few thrust later, I gagged again. This time brought a tear involuntarily to my eye. "I'm sorry," Henry said as he pulled out of my mouth. A trail of my saliva hung between us.

"Don't be," I said. Henry was staring down at me, and I was acutely aware of how much shorter I was while kneeling at his feet. His gaze was hungry, lustful, and I felt incredibly wanted. Most of all, I wanted to please him. "If you can't take it, we can stop." It must have been an effort for Henry to say that, because his clear arousal was hovering next to my face and his voice was deep and full of lust.

Before, I'd set the pace, and Henry had enjoyed ever touch. I could see in his eyes that now he wanted more, more than just the tentative yet heated explorations. There wasn't time for that. He needed hard and fast. "Make me take it," I whispered.

In the other room, I heard Emma talking on the phone, and was once more grateful that if she listened all she would hear was Henry rehearsing his presentation. I was sick. Here I was, his mother, sucking him off in his other mother's home.

"Are you sure?" Henry was giving me one last chance to back out, which only solidified my declaration. He was truly concerned for me, and while that was the case, I wanted to give him all that I could.

Instead of answering, I nodded and replaced his hand on the back of my head. That was all the affirmation Henry needed because he was sliding into my mouth once again. My jaw was stretched wide and beginning to throb from being kept open for so long, but the pain was nothing in comparison to the pleasure I felt from pleasing him.

He pulled my head forward, his cock sliding as far into my mouth as I was used to, and then it pushed past a barrier. I struggled not to gag, but the struggle was futile. Henry stilled his movement and held my head firmly in place. My throat clenched tightly around him as the need for air pounded through my body. What to me felt like minutes was, in reality, seconds before Henry pulled out. I gasped for air, inhaling sharply. Henry gave me a moment to recover my breath before guiding me back to him.

This time, he pushed slightly deeper and I gagged around him. "So tight," Henry gasped out while I spasmed around him.

He pattern continued. Each time he pushed me a little deeper, held me for a second while I gagged, and then pulled back to let me regain my breath before repeating. After he buried himself as deeply inside of me as possible so that my nose was pressed against his skin.

He pulled back and I gasped for air. My gag reflex was starting to go away, and that was all the encouragement Henry needed. He thrust fully into me twice more before holding me still as his cum spurted down my throat. I pulled away and gasped for air. Match point Regina.

Even without looking in a mirror I knew my face was a mess. Tears had fallen from my eyes causing my mascara to run unpleasantly. My hair was tangled from Henry's grip. Henry wiped himself off and buttoned up his pants. He looked completely normal, except for the small sheen of sweat. "Do you have a mirror?" I asked.

"No," Henry seemed surprised that I would need one.

Improvising, I cast a spell on the wall so it would temporarily reflect light. The image was not as clear as it would have been in a mirror, but it was better than nothing. I used some tissues from Henry's nightstand to wipe my face clean of the smeared make up. I had to spit on the tissue in order to rub off a particularly stubborn blob.

I had a moment to glance at the clock in Henry's room. We had been in there less than five minutes total. I had only a minute or two left before Emma became suspicious.

I dug through my purse for lipstick and mascara while Henry settled himself on his bed and watched me intently. I felt incredibly self conscious as I applied my makeup. Henry's curious gaze was burning a hole in the back of my head. Finished at last, I ran my fingers through my hair to try to get out the worst of the mess. I should have put it into a ponytail. Then the damage would not be nearly as profound.

Emma knocked on the door, and I quickly canceled all the spells. Henry sprung off his bed and moved to where a poster stood propped against his desk and he started speaking. I moved to stand in front of Henry just in time. Emma walked in the door just as Henry said what must have been his concluding sentence.

"That's quite good," I told Henry though I honestly had no idea what his project was even about. Emma looked at me suspiciously but said nothing.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." Henry's steely eyes met mine and I just barely kept myself from blushing. "I liked it too." I knew he was not talking about the project.

Emma gave Henry an odd look as well. "Something wrong?" she asked.

The tension in the air was obvious. Emma wanted me gone. "Not at all," I answered for Henry, "In fact, I should be going."

I left the two of them behind, moving to see myself out the door. Two pairs of eyes followed my movements. They much have thought I was too far away to hear when Emma said, "Something seems off about her. Is there something going on?"

Henry shrugged. "I told you. She's lonely. That's all." Emma must have believed him because she let the conversation drop. Neither of them suspected I'd heard their short exchange. I showed myself out the door.

That night, Henry arrived home much later than I did. As soon as he was back, I put the lasagna in the oven. It only had to bake thirty minutes. Henry seemed puzzled by how tense I was, though he decided no to push me, opting to shower instead.

We ate dinner mainly in silence. I briefly asked him what he and Emma had done after I left, and Henry told me they'd mainly watched movies. The conversation stopped after that.

I was tense, barely able to finish the one piece I served myself, while Henry polished off three pieces during that time. With dinner finished, Henry asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked him in the eye and sure I had his attention, I said, "I need to talk to you."

He nodded and led me to the living room. His hand on my back was very reassuring. We sat down, and before I had time to start Henry said, "You overheard my conversation with Emma, so you want to know why I'm choosing to stay with you."

I shook my head, "Yes, I overheard you conversation, but that isn't what this is about."

I fell silent, unsure how I should continue. The pounding in my chest told me what needed to be said, but my head was telling me not to, that it was a bad idea. My heart would give me no respite until I relieved myself of my burdens.

Henry stayed silent, knowing that eventually I would say what I needed to. It was hard. I wanted to lean in and kiss him, and we would spend the rest of the night pleasurably without talking. But we needed to talk. I was playing with fire, and I was slowly burning up inside. I needed to tell him how I felt, to pull out all the stops, because I could not bear to continue our game otherwise. Sex was not enough. I needed more. Far more. If that was all it was to him, I needed to know so I could end it before I was drawn even deeper in. I was an idiot for letting the game progress so far, and even now I could not bring myself to talk of our games.

Instead, I said, "I love you."

"I know mom."

"Regina," I corrected automatically. What I was about to say was not as his mother, and I didn't want him to call me that. Not at the moment.

"Regina," Henry echoed. "I love you too."

I sighed, and Henry seemed confused. It was not to late to change the subject. I could easily divert the conversation, because once he knew, he might hate me or he might be uncomfortable around me. What I needed to say was dark, unchartered territory, but I had to say it all the same. I might regret doing so, but Henry deserved the truth as much as I needed him to know.

"No, Henry, I don't love you like that. I'm..."

"Go on," Henry prodded. He was as tense as I was, which was strangely relaxing.

I inhaled sharply. This was it. "I'm in love with you." Game to Regina. Three to two.


	7. The End…Or Not

Henry stared at me in shock for a few minutes. I sat frozen while I waited for his reaction. His eyes continually darted to the wall, to me, and back to the wall again. I did not press him, knowing he would speak in his own time.

Without warning, Henry's lips were on mine, warm and demanding. He roughly pulled me onto his lap, giving me no choice but to follow where his hands guided me. Our bodies pushed flush together, and despite my nerves, I relaxed into his kiss. He must care about me or he would not have reacted so to my confession.

I pulled away. Henry and I were both panting, and when I recovered my breath enough to speak, I begged, "Say something. Please."

I rested my forehead against Henry's while savoring the contact. Henry's green eyes seemed to pierce me. He swallowed heavily before he said, "I love you too." His words were natural and easily rolled off his tongue so I knew them to be true. Elation swept through my body and I wasted no time returning his kiss.

Then it was Henry who broke the kiss. "You're crying," he observed as he wiped away a tear from my cheek that I was not aware had formed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I wiped away the remaining moisture from my cheeks. "I'm so, so happy," I reassured him. Henry did not look fully convinced.

"Tell me what you need from me." He was so sincere, so caring, that almost instinctively I began telling him feelings I did not even knew I had.

"Henry, I can't do this anymore," I began.

Henry appeared shocked though he immediately pushed me of his lap and stood up, putting a few feet of space between us. Remorse crossed his features. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted this."

Stricken, I replied, "Darling, I do want this." I inhaled sharply, about to break the remaining rule of the game. "I just can't pretend that what we have is only a game anymore. I need you, all of you, no rules and no barriers. Just you."

"I...I feel the same." His voice was husky and full of desire. In only seconds he swept me up into his arms bridal style. Instead of protesting like I had the previous time he tried to carry me, I latched my arms securely around his neck and kissed him. Henry's step faltered but then he resumed his course even faster than before.

I trailed kisses down the side of his jaw and to his neck. When my lips lightly touched the sensitive skin just behind his ear, Henry inhaled sharply and dropped me abruptly. My arms secured around his neck lightened my fall so my legs came to rest precariously on the edge of the stairs.

Henry pushed me against the wall, and I curved my back so I could press more fully against him. I was trapped between his warmth and the cold wall and I never wanted to move from that position as I continued kissing and gently biting his neck. His hardness pressed against my stomach and in instinctively lifted my leg to wrap it around his waist.

Our centers were closer but still not in contact. Henry lifted my other leg and I automatically locked my ankles together behind his back while his weight pressing me into the wall was the only thing that kept gravity from pulling me to the ground.

"I need you," I moaned against Henry's skin. He stilled like a taught string, tight and waiting, before his hands moved to support my weight and he carried me the rest of the way to my room.

Henry tossed me onto my bed and I bounced after the impact. I heard the sound of a zipper and the rustle of clothes being shed but had no time to register the noises before Henry joined me on the bed wearing only his boxers. Henry's fingers deftly undid the buttons of my blouse and tossed it to the side. I was divested of my skirt and shoes just as quickly. Henry fumbled with my bra, and impatient to eliminate the final barrier between our bodies I moved my hands to help him. Before I had time to rid myself of the garment, Henry growled in frustration and ripped the back open, surely pulling the metal fasteners out of place.

I bit my lower lip as Henry admired my body. When his gaze reached my face, his eyes narrowed as he looked at my lips. He tugged my lower lip free of my teeth before claiming the bit of skin for himself. He nibbled at my lip, only once biting hard enough to draw blood and licking the salty substance away.

Frustrated with his slow and teasing pace, I braced my side against the bed and wrapped my leg around his side, using all the force I could muster to roll us both over so I was on top. Now straddling him, I pulled down his boxers while he removed my panties, the final layers of clothing beneath us removed. There was nothing left but skin on skin.

When Henry's hands moved to touch my skin, I caught his wrists and leaned forward so they were pinned to the bed above his head. It took my full force to keep him there as I kissed him again. His hips lifted upwards to pressed his erection into my dripping heat. "Mom," he moaned when I broke the kiss.

"Henry," I responded in kind and kissed him hungrily. Henry pulled his wrists out of my grasp, and I realized that he could easily overpower me and could have escaped my grasp at any time. His hands clutched tightly to either side of my waist before flipping us around so I was pinned beneath him.

Without the final barriers of the game keeping us apart, I knew there was no longer anything separating us. I squirmed, though I could barely move underneath his weight. "Henry, please," I begged him.

Henry smiled lasciviously and in response I pulled my legs even further apart so he could rest in the cradle of my thighs.

Henry gripped the his erection in one hand and ran the tip up and down my slit. Fire chorused through my body at the contact but it was not enough. I needed more or else I would surely die. "Please. Please," I begged him.

Henry slid the tip of his cock in, only an inch, and the slight penetration was torture. I needed more. "Beg for it," Henry commanded.

Every inch of our sweat slicked bodies were pressed tightly together. The rise and fall of our breathing was in synch and I was begging for him. "Please. Please. Please," I whimpered.

Henry smiled cruelly and slid in another inch before he stilled once more. His voice was deep and just as full of need as mine as he said, "Tell me what you need."

"You, Henry, please." Henry didn't move, and I knew what he wanted me to say, the words I desperately wanted to say. "Fuck me," I commanded.

His hips thrust forward just as his lips captured mine, muffling the scream of pleasure that erupted from my body. I wiggled at the uncomfortable fullness, the burning mix of pain and pleasure at being stretched around him.

He did not give me time to recover before he pulled back as abruptly as he entered and thrust forward again. The force of his movement thrust me further up the bed. My hands moved to claw at his back. There would be scratches and even trails of blood left behind but Henry did not notice or care. He thrust into me at an unrelenting pace, forcing my body to stretch to accommodate his girth. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and the adjustment let him slip deeper inside of me until the bulbous tip of his cock pressed against my cervix.

I was completely engulfed my his feel, his scent, the taste of his sweat-soaked skin as I nipped and bit his neck to keep from screaming even louder.

My body was trembling as I moved to meet his every movement. We knew each other so well we had the ease and familiarity of old lovers yet still the wildness of necessity of new lovers. My climax was rapidly approaching and my panting grew more labored. Henry reached one of his hands to roll my hardened nub between his fingers and the pressure was too much. I shattered, crying out as my inner muscles clenched in rolling waves, the pounding of my heart drowning out all other sounds.

I was burning up and pulsing. Henry stilled and my body drew him in even deeper. I felt the tightening of his shaft before I was filled with his warm semen. My tightened muscles milked him, drawing out my own pleasure. When I eventually came to, I was acutely aware of all his weight laying on top of me, of the sounds of his moans and my own that gave way to labored breathing and lazy kisses.

Henry shifted his weight when he became aware of our positions, rolling off of me and allowing me to breathe more freely. I missed his weight pushing into mine and the feeling of his cock filling me. I felt empty without him.

"I love you," Henry said gruffly as wrapped me in a warm embrace.

I was content, more content than I even knew was possible, as I automatically replied, "I love you too," with all the depth of emotions I was feeling.

Henry shifted his position so he could see directly to the sticky white cream coating my thighs and dripping from my pussy. "You're beautiful when you're mine."

"You're wrong," I countered.

"Oh?" Henry arched his eyebrow in mock confusion.

I turned so my front was pressed into his. "Mmmmm," I replied, "You're mine."

My possessive tone caused Henry to lift his eyebrow even further. "Is that so?" he asked.

I nodded at the same time I said, "Yes."

Henry's heated eyes bore into mine. "Good," he replied, and though I did not think it possible, my heart flooded with even more love for the man currently holding me. I'd fallen in love with him at first sight, as a small and helpless baby with only me to turn to. Even after learning whose son he was, I already loved him enough I could not bear to part with him. Over the years as he grew older, I grew even more attached. I would have done anything for him, and I did. I'd never looked after and protected anyone like I did Henry, and as he grew up, the hardest thing I'd ever had to do was step back and let him make his own mistakes and let him grow to love his birth mother as well.

It was Henry's needs that were always paramount, even above my own, and somehow the love for my son transformed into so much more as he became a man. My love never diminished. It only ever grew stronger with time but as it grew so, too, did it transform. I still loved him as a son, and I suspected I always would, but even more so I was in love with him.

I buried my head in Henry's chest, relishing in the warmth and comfort and love. I was weightless and floating, and only brought to reality when Henry called for me.

Pulling back, I looked at him quizzically. Henry's face was flushed red as he clumsily asked, "Mom...um...contraception."

My haze was broken. I looked at him and moved my right hand to rest over my belly. A quick spell and my hand glowed blue, the color settling over my skin even after I pulled my hand away. The bright blue sank downwards and diminished in brightness until the luminescence disappeared completely. "Taken care of," I mumbled as my body became more lethargic. I was asleep before I even had time to realize I was exhausted.

When I woke up in the morning, Henry was still asleep. As quietly and gently as I could, I extracted myself from Henry's grasp. He must have been exhausted because he did not even move. I felt a slight ache between my legs as I made my way to the shower, and the sensation only caused me to smirk. The ache was proof that the previous night had really happened. The hot water pouring over my skin released the tension from my muscles, tension I had not even realized was there. After I finished, I noticed Henry was still asleep and it did not look like he would be waking up anytime soon.

After eating breakfast, I ran through the mental list of things I should be doing. I could work or I could do laundry. The list was endless. Instead, I spent a lazy morning reading. Later on I knew I would regret wasting time, but in the moment I simply wanted to relax and to not break the newfound peace that was settling over me.

My peace was interrupted by the doorbell. David Nolan was standing on the doorstep. "David," I greeted him with a huge smile.

David looked at me strangely, and I halted the grin as best I could. It did not go away completely, but David seemed less confused by my happiness.

"Regina," he returned.

Still standing in the doorway to block his entrance, I said, "What brings you here?"

David tried to peer around my shoulder and he inched closer. I still did not let him enter. "Is Henry around?"

"He's asleep." Or he was asleep last I checked. If he was awake, I sincerely hoped he had the common sense to at least wash off the signs of our lovemaking the night before and get dressed before coming downstairs. The consequences should he not and David caught us... I did not want to think about it.

"Good," David responded, "Snow sent me over. She's planning a graduation party for Henry and she wanted your input on a few things. She sent me with a list of questions."

Reluctantly, I stepped aside and let David in. "Of course," I led him to the living room. "Please, sit down." David took a seat in the middle of the couch and I settled myself in the adjacent chair. David pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. I thought he was just exaggerating when he said Snow had a list of questions. Apparently there was an actual list.

Once the paper was unfolded enough to read, David asked, "First she asks, and I quote, 'Do you thing Henry would prefer blue and yellow or green and white?'"

"Blue and yellow," I answered, "Blue is one of his school colors."

"Blue it is," David hastily wrote my answer on the crumpled paper, "Now, of course she wants to have decorations with graduation hats and gown, and she wants to know if there is anything else you think she should have."

"No." I had more important things to do than party planning.

David must have caught onto the bite on annoyance in my tone because he said, "I really don't thing you need to answer most of these questions. Chocolate or vanilla ice cream? Pizza or spaghetti? Snow already know which of these Henry prefers so it seems pointless to ask you."

"Indeed." Honestly, I just wanted David out of the house. I was acutely aware of how easily he could suspect something amiss.

"There is just one last thing. Snow wanted to do a slideshow and she wanted pictures of when Henry was younger. You, of course, are the only person with Henry's younger photos so she was wondering if you could lend a few to her. She promises that once she scans them she will return them to you."

"Of course." Funny how despite all the curses I still had all the photos I took of Henry as a child collected and stored in photo albums. "I have a few albums just upstairs. I'll sent them home with you so Snow can look them over and choose the ones she likes. Just a minute."

I rose from the couch and made my way to the stairs. David followed me. "Why don't you wait down here. I'll be down in a moment."

I kept the photoalbums of Henry on the bookshelf in my bedroom. In case Henry was asleep, and it was only ten in the morning, so it was very likely he would still be asleep, then David could not go in there. If he saw Henry asleep in my bed, he would ask question, and he would not like the answers.

I started climbing up the stairs, but despite my suggestion that David wait for me in the living room, he determinedly followed after me. While it would not have been out of character for the Evil Queen to object to his presence, the reformed Regina Mills could not. I was left with no choice but to let him follow me upstairs. I tried to make as much noise climbing the stairs as I could, hoping it would wake Henry. I also loudly talked to David, in hopes Henry would wake at the noise and realize we were not alone in the house.

At the top of the stairs, I led him through the hall towards my room and I rounded the corner. The door was still closed as I had left it early. Henry was still not up. I panicked.

Trying to keep as calm and normal as I could, I said, "You know what, I just remembered I boxed up the albums and put them in the attic. I wouldn't want to waste your time finding them so how about I bring them by your apartment later. A few hours won't really make a difference."

I was pleased with how normal I sounded, and David almost accepted the evasion without question. Almost. But not quite. "Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"No. Nothing's wrong." My reply must have been too quick it sounded forced, because David only narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I consciously took a breath, not enough to be noticeable, before replying, "Yes. Everything is just fine."

"No, it's not." David's eyes flicked between my face and my bedroom door. "You're hiding something from me."

My first thought was to snap at him 'So what if I am.' I stilled my tongue before I could give such a suspicious answer that would only raise his curiosity more. "What would I have to hide from you?"

I should have lied and said I was not hiding anything. David was now convinced I was hiding something, which I was, and he could not discover mine and Henry's secret.

"You tell me." David pushed past me and I chased after him as he moved to the door. He had already swung the door open before I was near enough to stop his movements. I held my breath. This was it, the moment of reckoning. David would be furious with me. He'd blame me for corrupting Henry, and then he'd storm off and tell Snow and Emma. They'd never let me see him again.

As easily as I'd felt elation the previous night I now felt deep despair. My son and my love was only moments from being ripped away from me, and had I had the sense to stop the game at the very beginning we never would have been in this position. I would not be about to loose him had it not been for my own foolishness.

I followed David inside to meed my fate. I let out a breath of relief when I saw Henry was not in the bed, and that the covers had been sloppily made. He must have woken up sometime. David's gaze shifted towards the bathroom. "Henry? What are you doing in here? Regina told me you were asleep." he asked.

I looked there as well and found Henry rummaging though one of the cupboards. "David," Henry said surprised. He was fully dressed in his clothes from the previous day, so clearly he had not left my room, but he was dressed. "I was asleep, but I heard some voices that woke me up." Henry subtly looked at me. There was a silent thanks in his look. My conversation with David outside the bedroom door must have been enough to wake him.

"Found it," Henry said as he pulled a bottle out of the cupboard. "I noticed I ran out of soap just before I was about to take a shower. Well, I'll be going then," Henry made to leave the room.

Just as he was walking past, David got that suspicious look again. "Wait," he interrupted. Henry froze. "Vanilla coconut?"

Henry could have chosen a body wash that was less obviously feminine. Vanilla coconut? Honestly what was he thinking. Though it was better than the lavender which was my only other scented body wash.

"It's good for the skin," I informed David, and David seemed to accept the explanation.

Before David could ask another question, I retrieved two photo albums from the bookshelf. I handed them to him. "These are what you're looking for."

"Thanks," David smiled at me. "Have a great weekend, Henry. I should probably be going now that I have these. I'll just see myself out."

David did just as he said, quickly turning and leaving the room. For as suspicious as he'd been, he'd given up and left so easily. I was wary, very wary. David knew something was wrong, and I got the feeling he'd left without question or argument simply to throw me off so I would not realize he was suspicious.

Once David was out of the door and I could hear his footsteps on the stairs, I turned to Henry and hissed quietly, "My body wash? Seriously?"

Henry grinned at me and said, "Vanilla coconut? It's no wonder you always smell so good."

"Quiet. David hasn't left yet." That seemed to shut Henry up. Once I heard the front door slam shut, I said in a normal tone of voice, "You should have taken toilet paper or something more...normal."

Henry raised his eyebrow exactly the same way David had earlier. "So he can walk by my bathroom and observe the toilet paper roll in there as he let himself out? I don't think so."

I sighed audibly. Henry did have a point, though I didn't like admitting I was wrong. Deciding I would talk to him later about my suspicious about David, I instead hugged him. "I never got to say good morning to you."

Henry hugged me back. He pulled away briefly and said, "And I never got to give you a good morning kiss." Henry pecked me on the lips and before he could deepen the kiss I pulled away from him entirely.

"Ewww," I said, "Brush your teeth first."

Henry laughed, but I did not think his morning breath was a laughing manner. Not if he wanted to kiss me with it. It smelled and tasted horrible. "Bossy much," he threw over his shoulder as he left me alone in my bedroom.

"I prefer to call it independent, darling," I called after him. Although I could not see Henry, I still heard his bark of laughter.

I straightened the bedcovers. Henry had done a sloppy job making the bed, though given his time crunch, I was not going to berate him for it. I then sat down on the newly made bed and stared at the empty space in the bookshelf where the photoalbums of Henry used to be. In those photoalbums were pictures documenting each of his birthdays and each of his first days of school. I had pictures of the first time he swam by himself and the first time he rode a bike. I had the obligatory toddler bath photo and the covered in melted ice cream photo. I had photos of him proudly in each of his school plays and recorder concerts. There were also photos of the two of us doing all different things, and over the years as the rest of his family came into his life them as well and fewer of me. Thinking about the photos, I knew I should feel guilty. I should feel absolutely disgusted that I'd fallen in love with my son, the baby who, as I once told Emma, I'd changed all his diapers and soothed all his tantrums.

I thought to the book I'd started reading that morning and I forced a laugh at the cosmic irony of it all. I'd randomly selected the play from my bookshelf, but maybe it was not pure chance that made me pull that particular play from the shelf. Were I Jocasta like the mother in the play, I would have already scratched my eyes out.

As much as I knew I should, I felt no sense of revulsion as I thought of Henry. I only felt love and desire. When I though of him, my heart felt full to the brim with love, and it swelled all the more knowing my feelings were reciprocated. Perhaps I was sick and I just did not know it. Maybe it would be best for Henry if his family found out and kept him away from me. Surely it would be healthier for him to be in a relationship with someone who, though not blood related, was for all intents and purposes his mother. I was far too selfish to care. I resolved Emma and the Charmings would never find out.


	8. Pomp and Circumstance

If there was one thing I was grateful to have in Storybrooke that did not exist in the Enchanted Forest it was the warm water from the shower running down my aching body and soothing my sore muscles. I was stressed, far more stressed than I should have been. Work was no more intensive than normal, the Charmings were perfectly oblivious, and Henry and I were spending more time together in our own little bubble. It was wonderful. He was wonderful. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I finally had a happily ever after. Even if it had to be kept a secret, I was happy, and so much of my happiness was thanks to Henry.

Henry. He was the root of my problem, the cause of my stress and tension. The year had passed far too quickly, and in only one week Henry would be graduating. In two months he would be leaving for college. After weeks of debate, he finally decided on Northwestern, and although it was within driving distance, only four hours away, he was going to be far from home. Just the thought of him being so far away when we had spent most of our free time together these last few weeks was intimidating.

And there I was; I was the woman I swore I'd never become, the one who is pining over a lover leaving before he was even gone. Somehow without my conscious thought, I'd become dependent upon Henry. In all the time we'd spent planning his future, Henry and I had never once talked about what would happen to us when he left. I knew, one way or another, I would have to end it with him. He was so young, and he'd probably be heartbroken at first. I knew I would be. But he'd recover. Surrounded by the new vibrant and bustling college life in a place filled with young, attractive girls his own age I knew he would be able to quickly move on and find someone else.

A part of me wanted to grab ahold of Henry and never let go. I'd envisioned the ways I could visit him every weekend or every other weekend. We could spend time together and still be lovers. The other part of me knew that it was best for him to explore, to love and have his heart broken again and again so that by the time he finally found his true love, they could be happy together and not hindered by the obstacle that was me.

Each time I'd tried to bring up the topic to Henry, I chickened out. I did not know how to tell him that once he went to college, everything between us would have to stop for his own best interests. He needed to be young and have a life, and it was not with me.

"There you are." Speak of the devil. I heard Henry's voice from outside of the bath curtain. I must have been in the shower for a long time if Henry was home already.

Instead of pushing him away like the logical side of my brain told me I should, I asked, "Join me."

Henry pulled the curtain aside and was in the shower with me in less than a second. His clothes and were immediately soaked, and the wet fabric clinging to his figure made me aware of his toned body all over again.

In what must have been a tackle on both our parts Henry and I were quickly locked against each other. His kiss made me go wild. His kiss made me forget every resolution I ever made. The outside world was not important. Nothing existed except the warm water and Henry and all the places our bodies fit together.

While Henry's hands explored my body, touching me in all the places he knew I loved most, my fingers deftly struggled to rid him of his soaking clothes. The task was harder with the wet clothes. The buttons were harder to undo and the wet fabric clung to his skin whenever I tried to pull it off. I would have lost my balance on the wet marble floor of the shower as I tried to tug off his shirt except for Henry's arms keeping me snugly pressed against him.

I pulled away from his kisses. Fog surrounded my brain. "I need you. Please." The last word came out more of a whimper, but I did not care how desperate I sounded. I was desperate.

Henry immediately responded by slamming my back against the shower wall. It was freezing to the touch, a sharp contrast to the warm water and heat radiating off of Henry's body. With Henry's weight keeping me pressed against the wall, I lifted one of my legs to wrap it around his waist. I was pressed so tightly I could barely breathe, but it was the pressure on both sides of my body keeping me from sliding down the slick wet floor.

"Mom," Henry moaned my name as he slid into me and stilled as I adjusted to his girth. The new found fullness made me acutely aware of how empty I'd been feeling all day without him. I as far too needy. At the moment, I couldn't care less.

I tried to move to create more friction between us, which was nearly impossible with one of my legs around Henry's waist and Henry himself pinning me firmly against the shower wall. Henry sensed my movement, minute as it was, and took his cue to start moving. He set a fast rhythm, almost punishing except for the jolts of pleasure that went racing through my body. I was burning up with desire. Each touch was not enough. I needed more.

Our coupling was fast and over before the steaming water even had a chance to turn cold. Henry slowly lowered my body down the shower wall until my feet were firmly planted on the floor. I grabbed the bar of soap but Henry took it from me. "Let me," he said as he ran the bar over my skin and then rinsing off the suds. His touch was gentle as he slowly worked his way down my body. Once I was finally cleaned off, Henry said, "You're tense."

"I'm fine." Henry raised an eyebrow. He clearly did not believe me, but as I thought of how I should tell him of my revelation I freaked out. I could not tell him our relationship was going to have to end soon as we were still standing in the shower after only just washing away the evidence of our altercation. Trying to distract him, I asked, "How was your dinner with Emma and the Charmings?"

"Good," Henry said noncommittally. He always had something to say after meeting up with his grandparents. He always had some kind of story to tell me.

Something was bothering him, but I knew if I just let it be he would eventually tell me. By that point, the shower water was beginning to run cool so I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Henry followed me and grabbed a spare towel from the linen cupboard.

"Grandma and grandpa got me a graduation present," Henry began at last. "We're going on a cruise to Alaska. Emma is coming too."

"Oh," I said surprised. No one had mentioned any such plans to me, and I was only slightly hurt, "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun," I said with the brightest smile I could muster.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." There was something funny in Henry's tone of voice.

Now fully clothed in my pajamas and toweling my hair dry, I asked, "Do you need me to get you something for the trip? Or do you need money? For souvenirs or the like?"

Henry was going on vacation without me and I was jealous. I should not have been jealous. He was going with his other mom and grandparents. I had nothing to be jealous of.

I had everything to be jealous of. I was also his mother so I had every right to be included in the plans. My own insecurities were getting the best of me. Recently, ever since I'd realized I'd have to eventually break things off with Henry, I felt like I'd been running hot and cold. I tried to hide my rapid mood swings from him and so far it was working.

"No. I don't need money." Henry was looking at me intently and I kept toweling my hair dry to avoid looking at him. The wet towel was abruptly pulled from my grip.

"Look at me," Henry commanded.

Summoning my courage and trying not to let my jealousy appear on my features, I looked Henry directly in the eyes, only briefly distracted by the alluring appearance that was his wet and messy hair. "About that. They got an extra ticket so I could take a friend."

"That was nice of them," I said snidely, "So you'll be taking Anna, or Emily, or whatever her name is that you've been seeing a lot recently."

Henry looked taken aback by my tone. Sighing, I said, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I"m listening."

"Her name is Eva and we've only been working on an English project together, and no, I wasn't thinking of inviting her."

"Oh," I said surprised.

Henry was silent for a moment and I watched as his expression transformed from annoyed and borderline angry to amused. "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," I huffed.

Henry had the gall to laugh at me. "You. You are," he said triumphantly, "You're jealous that I've been spending time with Eva."

Henry pulled me into his arms. Without my heels on, I was a lot shorter in comparison to him than I normally was. I had to tilt my head up to look at him. Henry was grinning, and I was annoyed. I did not remain annoyed for long. The mirth fading from his face, his expression became serious and full of lust as he kissed me. His kiss was firm and reassuring. He kissed me in a way that let me know he was thinking of me and only me. I clung to the back of his shirt not wanting to let go.

"Maybe I am a bit jealous," I admitted sheepishly when we broke apart for air.

Henry pecked me on the lips. "You have no need to be. I want to invite you."

"Are you sure?" I absolutely loathed how needy and uncertain I sounded. That woman, the one who was supposedly strong and independent, was not me. I was so worried about him leaving in two months for college. I would still be able to call and talk to him and he would visit on holidays, but I dreaded his leaving.

Henry brought his hand up to my cheek and used the side of his thumb to stroke my skin softly but reassuringly. "Of course I'm sure. Everyone in the family is going to be there, Emma, Snow, James, Killian, Neal. You're the only one in the family missing, so I want you to be there. If you don't want to go, then I'm..."

"I want to go," I cut Henry off. Henry appeared reassured and pleased, and any remnants of jealously I had been feeling disappeared at his reassuring look and touches. He wanted me to be there.

"I love you," Henry said abruptly. I was startled by the sudden shift in conversation. He loved me, and only earlier that evening I'd been thinking of the best way to break his heart. Yet even as I knew I'd have to back off and let him go for his own sake, I wanted to postpone telling him for as long as possible. I wanted to get him through the summer. Though he wasn't saying anything, I knew he was nervous. He'd be moving away to go to new place where he did not know anyone, and the prospect was daunting. He was excited, but I could also sense the unspoken fear as he talked about going to college. I wanted to be the supportive girlfriend who was there for him, encouraging him and keeping things calm at home so he could worry about the outside world. I hated that part of me that was so utterly domestic and almost subservient to him. It was not who I wanted to be, but I could not help feeling the way I did. If keeping quiet and standing by him would make leaving easier on him, there was no doubt in my mind that is what I would do.

"I said I love you," I distantly heard Henry repeating himself. It was enough to draw me back into the present and away from the future what ifs.

"I love you too," I said.

Henry kissed my forehead and warmth chorused through me at the gesture. "Its late and we should be getting to bed."

I nodded my agreement and grabbed Henry's hand as I led him towards our bedroom. In the few weeks Henry had been living with me permanently, he'd all but moved into my room with me. His clothes filled up spaces in my dresser and closet. His toothbrush lay on the sink next to mine, and we'd come up with our own sides of the bed, me on the right and him on the left. I could not remember the last time Henry had actually slept in his room.

I slipped under the covers on my side of the bed as Henry did the same on his. I turned so my back was too him as Henry slipped and arm over my waist and pulled me into his chest as he did every night before we fell asleep. His fingertips drifted into the waistband of my pajama shorts and his thumb rubbed lazy circles over my lower abdomen. His touch was soothing and almost put me to sleep instantly.

I was almost asleep when I heard Henry say, "I worry about you sometimes."

"Hmmmm," I murmured as I turned around so I could see the outline of his face in the darkness of the room. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Henry instantly agreed. He kissed my forehead for the second time that night.

"Goodnight," I said softly. There was so much I wanted to say and even more I needed to say. We were alone and relaxed, so I did not want to break the tranquility of the moment. Henry seemed to think that same way I did for he merely said goodnight back to me and then fell silent.

I lay away for a long time that night lost in my own thoughts. I had long since felt the tension drain from Henry's body signifying that he was asleep. Occasionally, he would snore, but mostly I listened to the rhythmic sound of his heavy breathing and I felt reassured by it.

It was almost morning by the time I was finally able to fall asleep.

Henry's final week of high school passed far too quickly for my liking. He was busy studying for finals I rarely saw him, and before I knew it he was standing in my bedroom with his cap and gown on urging me to hurry up so we could leave for his graduation ceremony. The blue robes suited him. Henry tapped his foot impatiently on the bathroom floor as I put on the final touches of my makeup.

"We're going to be late," Henry grumbled. We were not going to be late. The graduates were all required to be two hours early for one final rehearsal or something like that. If we were running five minutes late, he still would be two hours early to the ceremony.

"I'm almost finished," I said as I applied my lipstick. Normally, Henry was fascinated whenever I went about my grooming rituals in the bathroom. He would normally sit on the bed and watch me silently and fondly as I dressed up. Today he was impatient and the glare he was giving me was the opposite of appreciative.

Capping the lipstick and dropping it onto the counter instead of putting it away as I normally would have done I said, "I'm ready."

"And I'm officially middle aged. Now lets get going."

If Henry was not so stressed about missing his graduation ceremony, as ridiculous as it was, I would have been angry with him for rushing me. As it was I let it go. Once we were sitting in the car, Henry in the passengers seat, I started the ignition and then paused. I pulled a small box out of my coat pocket.

"We're going to be late," Henry grumbled.

"I wanted to give you this," I handed the present to him. I felt my mom instincts taking over. He was my little boy, all grown up and graduating from high school and the valedictorian no less. I handed him the box. "I'm so proud of you." I heard myself saying. Inside, a thread of disgust rippled through me. I was his mom, until we were alone and then I was his lover too. I thought I'd long since stopped feeling disgust toward my sexual relationship with Henry. Apparently I was wrong. "Don't open it now," I told him, "I just wanted to make sure I had a chance to give it to you if I don't see you later tonight."

Henry nodded and accepted the gift. I pulled out of the driveway, and I could tell Henry was relieved to finally be moving. When I'd asked Henry about his plans for graduation, he'd been mainly quiet. He said he was planning on celebrating with some classmates afterwards, and he did not know what time he would be getting back home. I'd informed him that I wanted to see him immediately after graduation, as would his other mother, but then he was free to do what he pleased. I'd secretly hoped he wanted to spend the evening with me.

The car ride was short and silent. To break the awkward silence, I said as normally as I could, "I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard for this."

"Thanks," Henry gruffly replied. His recent behavior was a mystery to me. As much as I'd been wrapped up in my own complex and confused feeling, he, too, was blowing hot and cold. Sometimes he was incredibly affectionate, and sometimes he was aloof and barely put five words into a sentence. I chalked his current silence up to nerves over his graduation speech.

I sat through the ceremony mainly bored. I paid attention when Henry gave his speech. It was funny and sincere at the same time and most of all full of hope and dreams of the future. It was supposed to be inspiring. It only made me sad at the thought of how soon my very world would be upturned when he left. I clapped and cheered as his name was called and he walked across the stage to shake hands with the principle and receive his diploma. I also cheered when at the end the graduates flipped their tassels and tossed their hats into the air. Then it was over and everyone was flocking onto the feel to congratulate the graduates. It took a few minutes to find Henry in the crowd, and when I did Snow insisted on taking a picture of just the two of us. Then Emma joined in, then, Snow, James and Neal. Henry also posed for a picture with his other grandfather, Mr. Gold, and Belle. After accepting the congratulations of his entire family, he excused himself to wander among his classmates.

I lost track of him in the mass of people. Occasionally I would catch a glimpse of him through the throng of people, and he was always talking to someone new. Sometimes he was taking a picture with one of his classmates. They were people who he might never see again, and some who I knew he would make an effort to see. Henry reappeared by my side after half an hour. His face displayed a certain finality on it. "I've seen everyone I wanted to see," he commented to me.

I hugged him. It was short and we were careful not to show too many feelings with the hug. To the causal observer we appeared as nothing more than a mother and son, exactly as it should have been. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him. A strange look crossed Henry's face and I questioned "What?"

"Actually, I wanted to say goodbye. I'm meeting up with a few friends tonight to say a final farewell, have some fun, enjoy my last night of being stupid and able to be forgiven for any stupidity because I'm a teenager. One last night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Henry hugged me, but before he could pull away I grabbed onto his arm and spun him around to face me. "Henry Mills," I scolded in full mother mode, "Exactly what are you doing tonight?" The brief explanation he'd given me was hardly reassurance. If anything it only worried me.

"Meeting up with a few friends. Going somewhere, preferably where you and Emma can't find us, and getting shit-faced drunk to celebrate. Then I'll wake up tomorrow with a raging headache and stumble home so you can scold me and my entire high school experience will be over and done with."

I was not sure how to respond to Henry. As his mother, I knew that I needed to say no and drag him home for his own protection. Sure he was graduating, but I was the mayor. I could not knowingly let a bunch of underaged kids get drunk without trying to stop it. As Henry's lover, I could sense how much he needed the night he was describing to let go and to say goodbye to the familiar before embarking on his new adventure. A war raged on inside of me. I was his mother and his lover, and while I'd spent the year being both, I knew that I no longer could. I needed to make a choice. If I was his mother, then I could always be there for him to protect and support and encourage him as I wanted to be. As his lover I could indulge in his tantalizing kisses and have the love I'd always wanted. Lovers quarreled and separated. A mother and son bond lasted forever. I was torn.

I thought about the gift I'd given Henry. I chose it not as his mother but as a woman in love and my decision was made up. "Ok. Just...if you need anything, call me."

Henry nodded, having sensed and accepted my inner struggle for what it was.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Henry disappeared from my sight into the crowd of people.

When I met up with Emma, I explained that I was taking Henry for the night. If she knew I was lying she said nothing and simply went with it. I was lying for Henry and it felt strange. The entire night felt strange and off.

When I got home, showered, and put on my pajamas, I tried to fall asleep, but the bed felt cold and empty without Henry there. This was the first night since we'd admitted we loved each other that we had not shared the bed. I felt the keen loneliness of separation. Eventually, I was able to fall asleep by hugging Henry's pillow to my chest and surrounding myself in his lingering scent. I was acting pathetic and he hadn't even left yet. I loved him to much to care how pathetic I appeared.


	9. Realizations

I was woken up later than night, or perhaps early in the morning, as Henry slipped into bed. I briefly cracked open my eyes to see his face and reassure myself that he was safe before closing them. I felt Henry spoon against me right before I fell asleep.

In the morning, I carefully extracted myself from Henry's grasp. I headed to the kitchen and brought up a glass of water and an aspirin to put on the bedside table for when he woke up. To distract myself, I then got dressed and headed to my study. In anticipation of the upcoming vacation, I had a lot of work to do before I could leave. I spent the better part of five hours working with a half-full forgotten mug of coffee on the desk. I was brought back to the real world when Henry came into my study to say good morning. He was already showered and dressed and appeared rather perky.

When I commented on his cheerful demeanor, he simply told me that he hadn't drunk all that much the previous night. In fact, he said he'd only taken one shot before realizing that it just was not him. He'd partied with his friends, and then drove them home to make sure they were safe. As a mother, I was relieved he'd had the common sense not to drink that much, though deep down I wondered what had really stopped him. When I pressed for answers, Henry stopped talking so I dropped the issue.

A few days later, all the work I needed to do was finished and my luggage was packed. Henry, too, was ready so we piled our bags into the car to go meet Emma and Killian. Henry was excited for the trip. He was literally bouncing up and down his seat as I drove.

We met Snow, David and Neal at the airport for our flight to California where our cruise took off from. On the flight, Neal and Henry decided to buddy up leaving me with Snow and David. I was full of contentment watching Henry and his young uncle interacting as Henry kept Neal occupied by drawing pictures and making faces at him. Meanwhile, I was stuck with Snow and David. Snow, as was her nature, kept drawing me into conversations though I would have preferred to close my eyes and nap until our flight was over. Sitting by them, I was acutely aware of how Snow and David seemed to orient themselves towards the other. There was no mistaking the love they felt for the other that was clearly displayed in tiny, subconscious ways. The looks they exchanged were sometimes so intense the love was palpable, and it was those looks that made my heart sink in my stomach. Snow and David loved each other and they were very obvious in showing each other and the rest of the world. Their love made me think of Henry, how the two of us had to be constantly guarded while in public so a not to alert anyone to our strange relationship. Even as I knew the deadline for ending my relationship with Henry was approaching, I still felt an intense longing to be able to publicly display my love and affection and to have him reciprocate. I wanted the entire world to know how I felt, and how he felt, to be able to act so intimately in public. As much as Snow and David's display sickened me, it made me long for something similar.

After more hours than I wanted to count, the flight finally ended. It was a relief to stretch my legs.

The ship was, in one word, luxurious. The Charmings had decided to book a suite with three rooms. Snow, David and Neal took one room, Emma and Killian the second, leaving Henry and me in the third. There were two beds in the room I was sharing with Henry so no one thought it strange. However, as Henry and I went to unpack, he used the moment alone to lightly brush his fingertips over my hand, a silent promise of what was to come.

Were it not for the open door, I would have scolded him. It was too risky to try anything with his entire family only feet away. Henry seemed not to care.

Just as I was finishing unpacking my toiletries Snow entered. "We're going to dinner in about ten minutes if that's alright with you, Henry. The dress code is formal."

"Sounds good," Henry grinned.

Snow slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her which left Henry and I alone. Henry started rummaging through my closet and I'd just turned to face him when he held up a red dress I'd bought but never worn. The dress was form fitting with a low back and a plunging neckline. There was a reason I never wore the dress. "I've never seen you wear this," Henry commented, "Perhaps tonight."

He handed the dress to me. "I don't even know why I packed this," I said. As I grew older, I became more aware of the style of clothing I tried to wear. When in doubt, I tended towards more conservative and away from the daring necklines of my youth.

"Please wear this?" Henry simultaneously asked and begged. The word please was my undoing. I took the dress from him and moved to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"I'm changing," I replied as I closed the door behind me.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Henry said to me through the door. I smirked at that. Yes, he certainly had seen every inch of my body and watched me get dressed more times than I cared to count.

Tonight, as I slipped on the dress he wanted me to wear, I wanted to be alone and then watch his face as I emerged all dressed up. Henry did not disappoint. When I left the bathroom, dress and makeup on, he looked stunned. He remained frozen in place staring at me as I put on a pair of black heels and a pearl necklace. I stood to face him fully ready to leave. He had changed into a suit. His tie was left half tied around his neck. My appearance must have interrupted him.

I quickly finished the knot for him and fiddled with the tie until it looked perfect.

Henry's expression was intense and unfathomable. The strength of it caused goosebumps to form. "What are you thinking?" I asked a bit nervously.

When I'd studied my appearance in the bathroom mirror, I wondered why I had never worn the dress before. While it was daring, it was also formal and made me look amazing. The dress made me feel amazing.

I only hoped Henry approved, especially since it was his choice, but his lack of speech was making me nervous.

Henry inhaled deeply and as he breathed out he said, "You're exquisite."

His eyes were heated and full of lust. His hands moved to my waist and he turned us to face the full length mirror in the room. The reflection in the mirror showed a stunningly beautiful woman standing just in front of and to the right of an equally handsome man. Dressed up, we looked like strangers and not ourselves.

We abruptly broke apart as Neal burst into the room to summon us. It was time to leave for dinner.

Dinner was delicious. As we were finishing, Emma abruptly asked, "Regina, could you come with me for a moment?"

I turned to Snow and David who just shrugged, indicating they had no idea what Emma wanted. I stood and followed Emma out of the dining room. She led me until we were standing on a deck overlooking the stars. "What do you want?" I asked Emma.

Emma sighed and leaned on the railing. I followed suit as I waited for her to speak. She did not wait long. "There's something I think you should know, something you're probably not going to like," she began.

I could not help but be intrigued with that introduction. "So you decided to bring me out here?"

Emma laughed, though it sounded forced. "I didn't want to mention this where anyone else could here."

"Miss Swan, I didn't know we were close enough to be keeping secrets." I meant to goad her more than anything else, though I was genuinely curious about what she could possibly have to say.

"Fine. I'll get right to it. I think Henry has a crush on you."

Emma's words shocked me into silence and I remained frozen in place. My heart was beating wildly. Was it possible Emma suspected us? No, I reassured myself, if she suspected anything of the nature of my relationship with Henry we would not be calmly conversing.

"That's ridiculous," I said, having no idea what else I could say.

"That's what I though at first too," Emma agreed, "but I've been watching him recently. He suddenly wanted to start spending all his time with you. He used to want to live with me, but now he only wants to be with you—"

"—Miss Swan," I interrupted her, "maybe you are simply jealous that Henry wants to spend time with me instead of you." Deflection usually worked with people. Emma, apparently, was too determined to say her piece.

"It's not just that. Its the way he looks at you. Its different now, he looks at you as if he wants to protect you. He's constantly aware of what you're doing, and at first I didn't think much of it, but now..." Emma trailed off.

So she did not suspect me, at least, which was good. I would have to talk to Henry, however, because he was not as good at concealing his feeling as I had thought. I forced a look of disgust to form on my face as I turned to Emma. "That's not possible. He's my son. How could he...I could I have messed up so badly?"

I made the end of my question sound pitiful, and Emma bought it up. She sighed and looked at me sympathetically while laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I don't know. But I have to ask, have you done anything that might have encouraged him?"

I swallowed as if I was keeping myself from vomiting. In truth I had encouraged Henry. I'd encouraged him so much. Our game, in retrospect, could be seen in no other light as me seducing my young son. However, I could not run the risk of loosing Henry for so many reasons. I could not directly lie to Emma, or she would know something was wrong. "How can you ask me if I encouraged him? He's my son. I raised him."

Emma bought my act because she sighed and turned away from me to face the stars once more. "I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you. I just...I need some time to think about what you've said."

The conversation had suddenly turned awkward. Emma sensed the awkwardness as well. "I'll leave you alone then. But, Regina—" I turned to face her and studied her expression as well as I could in the darkness "—if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

I did not respond, so Emma simply left. Alone, I gripped the railing tightly and I stared intently out towards the sea. My thoughts were chaotic. Emma was intelligent, and sooner or later she would figure everything out.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the warmth of a jacket being placed over my shoulders. I was not even aware how frozen I had become by the chilly breeze until Henry's warmth and scent engulfed me and I felt his hands on my hips as he head rested overtop of mine.

"You alright?" Henry asked me. His tone was laced with worry.

"How long have I been out here?" I asked even though I did not want to know the answer.

"An hour."

"Oh." We were both silent for a long while. "Emma thinks you have a crush on me. You have to be more careful," I scolded him to fill the silence.

In response, Henry moved his hands until they were resting wrapped tightly around my stomach. He pulled me back into him, and I relaxed at the familiar touch and the comfort it gave. I longed for his touch and his presence was enough to soothe my inner turmoil.

Jokingly, Henry said, "A crush on you? That was so last year."

I laughed along with him, However, the moment did not last long. We both knew Emma was coming too close to discovering the truth for comfort. "We should probably get back inside before one of them decides to come check on us and discover this." I waved to indicate our general proximity that could not be mistaken for a familial relationship.

Henry stepped back and when I turned to face him, his expression was intent, though for what reason I did not know. I shrugged his jacket off of my shoulders and tried to hand it back to him. Henry refused to take it. "You're cold. Keep it." His voice was gentle and reassuring, and I did not want to relinquish the comfort wearing his clothing brought me.

"My son would not think to lend me his jacket," I said, forcing it into his arms as I headed back inside. I felt Henry's eyes on my backside as I walked and I felt suddenly self-conscious. Even though he had seen every inch of me and assured me frequently he loved every part, I still worried what he thought about the way I looked. It was silly, really, but I could not help it.

As we sat back down at the table, Snow informed us it was time for desert. Emma looked at me in concern but I shrugged and indicated all was well. She smiled in relief. Her smile made me wonder why Emma considered me a friend and wanted to help me even though the trouble was being caused by our son.

If possible, desert tasted even better than dinner. After desert, our conversation turned back to Henry as it always seemed to do. Even though it seemed we'd already discussed in detail Henry's plans and goals for the future, Snow was once me asking Henry what he wanted to do now that he was a graduate. After months of talking with him and listening to his thousands of ideas about what he wanted to do, I knew that he had finally settled on majoring in English and then becoming a journalist, or maybe a writer. To me, it seemed like a natural fit. English always was his best subject and he had a talent for telling stories and making people believe them.

I was not paying much attention to the conversation. Instead, I absentmindedly looked around the room. The setup was elegant and elaborate, though nothing compared to the decadence of my palace from the Enchanted Forest. Now that it was later in the evening, couples that had finished with their dinners were beginning to line up on the dance floor. On stage, a string quartet was playing a waltz. I watched the dancers. "May I have this dance," I heard a voice from behind me.

Unsure if it was directed at me, I turned around and saw a man with his hand extended outwards to me. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes and he was smiling brightly. I looked at my dinner companions. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly leave—"

"—Go on, Regina," Snow encouraged me. I glared at her. "Have some fun," she said. David and Emma both chimed in their agreement. Killian simply looked bemused. I refused to look at Henry to see what he thought.

"You're companions don't mind. What do you say?" the strange man asked.

I should have said no, and I wanted to say no. Instead, I heard myself saying yes as I placed my hand on his. He smiled at me and led me to the dance floor. His happiness was unnerving.

Still holding onto one of my hands, he placed his other hand on my waist and drew me closer, though we were still far enough apart our fronts were not touching. I put my hand on his shoulder as we began to dance. He was not a bad dancer, though our moves were not coordinated or effortless.

"What brings a beautiful woman like you here," he said with a smile that I was sure would have been dazzling had my thoughts not been otherwise occupied.

"My son just graduated from highschool. His grandparents gifted him with a trip, so here I am."

"He must have been that handsome young man. So where are his grandparents then?" the man asked.

"You just talked to them. They look very young."

When the man raised his eyebrows questioningly, I quickly told him which ones were Snow and David. I do not know why I was saying so much. I should have kept quiet, or at least redirected the conversation, but something about the man made me want to tell him the truth.

It was not long before one dance turned into two, and two turned into three. By the third dance, I wanted to get away. I though of Henry sitting at the nearby table and I compared him to the stranger. As the dances progressed, the stranger became increasingly touchy. Although I adamantly lifted his arm higher when his hand dropped to linger over my bottom, I felt increasingly uneasy. He also closed the distance between us, and up close I could smell the faint stench of alcohol on his breath. His charming smile was a lot less charming when I simply wanted to get away. He was far to good at prying information out of me and something about the way he would look into my eyes made me distinctly uncomfortable. It was not that he did or said anything, just a vibe.

I tried to think of the best way to extract myself. It would be so easy for me to channel the Queen. A few words from my old self was enough to send any man running now matter how brave. I could also forcefully remove myself. With no magic, the man was no match for me, but in such a public place I could not risk making a scene.

Finally deciding to excuse myself once the dance was over, I resigned myself to the final few torturous minutes. I did not have to wait until the end of the dance. Henry had tapped on the man's shoulder and quickly cut in. The man seemed surprised at Henry, and from his expression I knew he was wondering why my son had a sudden inclination to dance with me, but I gladly accepted Henry's invitation.

As Henry's hand pressed against my back heat chorused through my body. His touch was electrifying. "You didn't need to cut in. What if they get suspicious?" By they I was referring to Emma, Snow and David.

Henry merely shrugged off my question. "You looked unhappy, so I told them I was going to rescue you. There's nothing to worry about."

I focused in on one word in particular. "Rescue," I repeated as I raised my eyebrow which caused Henry to laugh. "I don't need rescuing."

Henry laughed even more which frustrated me. The gall of him. "I know you don't need rescuing, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to rescue you."

As he said that he pulled me closer to him so our hips brushed lightly. With him so close, I wanted to lean my head against his chest to hear his heartbeat. I forgot our audience. Henry, luckily, still had his wits because at that moment another song began. It was faster paced, and Henry used the opportunity to speed up our movements. I was distracted enough on not tripping to remember our audience.

Henry spun me around, and when we were facing each other again I glared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought it would be fun," he said nonchalantly.

"I almost tripped."

Making his move simply look like a part of the dance, Henry leaned into my ear and whispered, "I would have caught you before you fell." His breath tickled the skin of my neck and his lips were so close they pressed against my earlobe. The touch sent tremors through my body.

And then he was pulling back and the dance was over, so he led me back to the table. He was about to pull out my chair for me when I subtly pushed him away, silently reminding him of our roles. Henry understood my meaning because he circled the table to find his own seat.

"Thank you for that," I told Snow accusingly.

"You looked like you were having fun," Snow countered. Her voice was so sweet and innocent as always yet it made me angry. Of course she would say that. She had her own prince charming.

"So much fun. I absolutely adore being groped by strange men on the dance floor." My comment was pointed and I made sure it contained a bite of sarcasm. Snow had the grace to look apologetic.

"Sorry. I won't do that again," Snow apologized.

Her apology could not make the experience vanish, but it did make me feel slightly better.

I felt a sudden need to get away from all of them. I excused myself, citing how tired I was and how much I wanted to go to bed. I must have looked exhausted because no one made a comment. Instead of falling asleep, I lay in bed that night enjoying the alone time. I desperately needed to think.

I was dozing off as I heard sounds coming from the living room, and soon the door swung open silently and I squinted in the sudden flood of bright light to discern the figure. It was Henry. He snuck into the room as quietly as he could and changed into his pajamas using only the light from his cell phone. "I'm awake you know," I commented once it became clear he was trying very hard not to wake me up.

Henry slipped into bed beside me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was never asleep." I curled up into Henry's chest. The soft thud of his heart was reassuring so I buried my nose further into his chest as sleep started to overtake me. Henry rubbed my back soothingly. "I just needed to get away," I explained.

"You should go to your bed. If someone walks in—"

"—No one is going to walk in." Henry interrupted me.

"Please, Henry, I just want to be alone." I meant to sound stern and commanding. My voice came out as tired and weak. For some reason, I just wanted to be alone. Tonight, my conversation with Emma had reminded me why we were keeping our relationship secret and why I had to end it. I did not want to. I wanted to be selfish and keep Henry to myself, but it would be best for him to explore other relationships and be with women his own age, or at least women who were not his mother. In the end, it all came down to love. I loved Henry, so much and on so many levels, and I wanted what was best for him even above what I wanted and needed. If my unhappiness was the price I needed to pay to ensure Henry's well-being, I would pay it. Emma had unknowingly reminded me that I was Henry's mother, and as such a relationship between us would never be healthy. Physically and mentally, Henry deserved someone whom he could proudly introduce to his family and openly love and be loved, and that someone could never be me.

I knew I had to end it, but fear was trumping all else. I was so afraid to let him go because I worried he would never forgive me. What if he could never go back to thinking of me as simply his mom, and so he decided he wanted nothing to do with me later? The thought broke my heart, was breaking my heart.

Henry sensed how upset I was because he retreated to the other bed. I felt the loss of his warmth acutely in the darkened room. I could not remember the last time we had slept in separate beds, and the sudden loss was more difficult than I had anticipated. I tossed and turned the entire night, and many times I debated with myself about joining Henry. I knew that if I could only touch him I would be able to fall right asleep. Instead, I suffered through the night, unable to sleep. Sooner or later, Henry would be leaving and I'd have to learn how to sleep alone again. This was merely preparation.

The next morning, I was exhausted having only gotten less than two full hours of sleep from the night. That was when I knew I could no longer put off the inevitable. I needed to talk to Henry, and I resolved it would have to be that very day. He might hate and despise me, but if I let the charade continue knowing it would be ending by the end of the summer, it would only give us time to love more deeply and hurt more in the end.

I only hoped he would talk to me again after today.


	10. Hold Onto You

My worries were for naught. I did not have the opportunity to see Henry all day. During breakfast, Snow insisted on having a girls only day. After much begging and pleading and assuring Emma how much fun it would be, Emma finally relented. With the combined force of Snow and Emma, David and Killian were forced to agree to a boys day out, to which Henry and Neal happily agreed, leaving me to force a smile as I said how absolutely delighting a day with Snow and Emma sounded. The highlight of my day was the massage, or more correctly the one hour I did not have to spend with Snow and Emma.

Over the years, my relationship with them had improved to the point where, on occasion, I actually wanted to spend time with them, but with the stress of talking to Henry looming on my mind, I was not in the mood for girl talk.

By the end of the day, I had lost my resolve to talk to Henry. During dinner, an contest being held the next day was announced. Right after breakfast, there was going to be a dance competition to see which couple could dance the longest without breaks and never letting go of the other. The contest seemed foolish, but Snow was immediately interested. Once the announcement was finished, Snow looked at David and said pointedly, "That sounds like fun."

I saw Emma hide a laugh behind her hand as Snow used her manipulative disguised as innocent voice. When David failed to respond, Snow continued, "Don't you think it sounds like fun?"

"Yes?" David seemed unsure.

Snow continued smiling at him as if there was no one else in the room. Killian was giving David sympathetic looks. Even I could not hide my smile to David's obliviousness. "Well..." Snow said before David finally seemed to realize what had the rest of us so amused.

"Would you be my dance partner for the competition tomorrow?"

"I would love to," Snow said eagerly. Then, not waisting time, she turned to Killian and said, "Well."

Snow looked expectant and Killian squirmed in his seat. Emma raised her eyebrow at him. Neal murmured a quick excuse as he jumped and ran away from the table. Knowing he would be back soon, no one followed him.

After looking back and forth between Snow and Emma, Killian finally asked, "Emma, would you do me the honor of being my partner?"

"You really don't have to—" Emma began to say.

"—Emma." Snow cut her off. Emma and Snow seemed to have a silent glaring contest before Emma finally agreed.

Neal choose that moment to come running back to the table with a broad grin on his face. "What happened buddy?" David asked.

"I have a date," Neal announced, "Lucy."

While David and Henry started laughing, Snow and Emma exchanged confused looks. I, too, was surprised. "She's six," Henry explained, "They met at the pool today."

"Well, Henry, even the six-year-old has a date," David commented. I looked pointedly at my plate not wanting to get involved.

Had I looked upwards, I would have seen the slight blush on Henry's cheeks.

Snow, however, began looking around the room for a suitable partner for Henry. Seeing no one, her gaze finally narrowed in on me. Before I could even try to stop her, Snow exclaimed happily, "Henry, Regina doesn't have a partner either. This is just perfect."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Emma warned. She and I exchanged glances, and I knew she was thinking of her suspicions about Henry's crush.

Snow, however, was not listening she was so intent on ensuring Henry would have a partner. Me.

Turning to me, Henry asked "Mom?" His words were simple and neutral, though in his eyes I saw want and desire. He wanted me for his partner for the silly dance competition that I had no desire to participate in, yet that look was all it took. I was soon nodding my acceptance and Henry looked incredibly pleased with himself.

That night, Henry and I slept in the same bed and I was able to fall asleep right away despite the nerves eating away at me. In the morning as I was pulling on my heels, Henry looked at me skeptically. "You're going to wear those?"

"Do you have a problem with them?" The heels were silver and complemented my navy dress perfectly.

"Ordinarily, no, but you do realize we're going to be dancing today."

"So?" I really did not understand his point. I always wore heels. Today was no different.

"For hours on end? Without sitting? Are you sure?"

I crossed my arms and stood in front of him. The effect was lost a little as I had to crane my neck upwards to see his face. However, my expression must have done the trick because he relented and shrugged. The subject was dropped.

After breakfast, we headed to the ball room that was already filling with couples. There I was able to meet the mysterious Lucy, who was almost a foot taller then Neal. The two children would not last long, but their enthusiasm to win the grand prize was amusing.

Henry and I stood awkwardly on the dance floor surrounded by other couples. With the start of music the competition began. At first Henry was enthusiastic, and our dance was fast paced. As expected, Neal and Lucy became bored of the competition less than an hour in. Neal needed the immediate attention of Snow, so they were quickly out of the competition. Two hours in, Killian decided he was tired of dancing and so he and Emma dropped out.

Emma met Henry and I on the dance floor. By that point, we were tired enough that Henry's arms were wrapped loosely around my waist and mine around his neck and we kept moving gently, more swaying than actual dancing. Emma asked us if we were finished as well, and Henry immediately declined. When I opened my mouth to say I was tired and done, Henry interrupted, "Mom, mom, I'm a college student now, which means I'm desperate for money, and the grand prize is $1000, so we're going to win."

Emma seemed appeased by Henry's answer because she asked if we needed anything before leaving. Once she was gone, I glared at Henry. "And to think I could have been finished with this torture already. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?" Henry laughed, and the sound of his gaiety made my heart swell as well. He truly was happy, which only made me feel guilty for what I was about to do. Before I could say my piece, however, Henry said, "I rather like this competition. It means I get to hold you close for all the world to see and no one questions it."

I did understand his point. Kind of. It was nice being so close to him. Even behind closed doors we were still cautious and waiting for some interruption. Here, with such a perfect excuse, it was bliss to be held in his arms.

Before I could scare myself again, I said, "Henry, we need to talk."

My tone was serious, because Henry quickly stopped smiling and stared at me intently as if he knew I was a bearer of bad news. With his full attention focused on me, I did not know what to say. Henry's pointed silence left me to fill in the gaps. I inhaled deeply to steady myself and clenched my wrists tightly behind his neck so no matter what happened he could not storm away before I had the chance to finish my part.

"You'll be leaving soon," I started. Henry agreed with me and said nothing further. I took a calming breath once more. "I want you to see other people in college."

Henry looked shocked but his expression quickly turned to anger. "You what?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low but failing. A few curious looks were sent our way, but none of the family was there so we were safe.

"Please, let me explain before you say anything," I begged.

Henry took a calming breath before nodding and saying sullenly, "Very well."

His agreement was forced, but having started the conversation I had to finish it no matter how hard it was. "I love you so much and I want you to be happy, and its just that you haven't dated much. Well, at all really, and I don't want you to settle with me before you know what's out there."

Before I had a chance to continue, Henry broke his promise and interrupted me, "And what if I like what I have now?"

"You're making this so hard on me," I whispered.

Henry looked incensed as he retorted, "Angry? You're breaking up with me. Do you even love me or was that all just some lie?"

"Baby no," I protested vehemently. "I love you and I'm in love with you. That will never change. But I'm your mother and I can't help but wonder what your life would be like if you were with any girl who wasn't me. She could make you happy and you could publicly acknowledge her in a way you never can with me, and I just want to give you the opportunity to try out other relationships before you settle on me."

Henry's grip on me tightened and loosened many times and there were at least five times I was sure he was going to simply walk away. I would understand if he choose to do that, but instead he stayed next to me. The competition had faded to insignificance as we swayed to the music.

"Alright." Henry was impassive as he said that, and I waited on eggshells for him to elaborate, "If it's really that important to you, then I'll try. But only for one year. After that, if I decide I still want you, will you promise to take me back?"

I hadn't expected an offer like that. I brushed Henry's cheek lightly with the pad of my thumb. He appeared completely sincere. Thoughts of him dating other, faceless girls spun through my head and I was seeing red, but then I remembered my reasons and that it was me who was breaking up with him and not the other way around.

"I promise," I whispered. In a louder, clearer voice, I repeated, "I promise."

"Promise what?" Emma interrupted us. I turned toward her. Judging from the calm expression on her face she had only just gotten there. Had she heard much more of our conversation she would not be nearly as calm.

"Mom was just agreeing to get me a sword. Graduation gift and all." Henry smiled impishly at me and I glared back. I'd refused to get him a sword for years. We were not in the Enchanted Forest so he did not need a sword for self defense. There was no point to buying him one. It would only cause trouble.

Emma seemed surprised, but accepted the lie. She handed us glasses of water and I drank from mine gratefully. After looking at the clock, we had been dancing for five solid hours and I was thirsty. Of the original three hundred couples, only forty of us remained. Emma collected our empty cups and left Henry and I alone once more.

Once we were sure she was out of earshot, Henry said, "And I have one more condition." I indicated him to continue. "This breakup happens the day I leave. Not before then. I need to spend the summer with you."

And there it was. The word need. When Henry used that word I could not deny him. I could never deny him anything he needed, so though it would make everything so much harder, I agreed. Desperately needing to change the subject, I said, "I already got you a graduation gift."

Henry smiled and me and pulled me closer so I was resting against him. My world was precariously balanced but all I could think of as I leaned into him was how nice it felt. Damn my emotions that were messing with my head.

At the ten hour mark, we were both hungry and exhausted. Well, I was the only one who complained of being exhausted and my feet were killing me. They were sore and aching, but when I complained to Henry he simply said I should not have worn heels. I gave him my most vicious glare, but I think he was immune to it because he only laughed at me and said "I told you so."

Despite the 'I told you so,' Henry did pull me more against his body so that some of my weight was resting on him. With some of the weight off of my feet, they felt marginally better, though they were still killing me. When I told Henry that if he really was in the competition for the prize money, I would simply give it to him if he would let us stop dancing. Instead, he told me how much he loved holding me, and I agreed. After fourteen hours, Snow, David, Neal, Emma and Killian bid us goodnight and wished us luck. They were having dinner and then retiring for the evening. By that point, only twelve couples were left. I mumbled my goodnights. Snow seemed amused at how much I was leaning on Henry in my exhausted state.

After they left, I felt I could not stand up much longer. I needed to sit, or even better yet lay down. Henry did not let me. Had it not been for his steading embrace around my waist I would have long since collapsed to the floor. By fifteen hours, only one other couple was left.

The announcer stated that now it was down to just two couples, there would be a race to determine who would win. The rules were we could not let go, and the first one to fall would loose. We lined up and began running.

Hell would have been paradise compared to running. I just wanted the night to be over so I could collapse in bed and rest. Henry had different ideas. He pulled on my hand as we ran laps of the ballroom. Out of my eye, I saw the other man stumble and fall. We won. I immediately collapsed to the floor. Henry accepted the money, and when he tried to give half of it to me I refused.

At that moment, I wished I was alone so I could use magic to transport myself to my bed and sleep. I could not fathom the walk back to the room. Henry, too, appeared exhausted but he was still energetic enough to be standing. The joys of being young.

Henry picked me up, but I was too tired to care. He walked me back to the room. Henry must have been more exhausted than he let on because he only had the energy to take off both our shoes before collapsing onto the bed beside me. We did not even sleep under the covers.

In the morning, I was awoken by Neal staring at me intently. As I blinked my eyes awake to Neal's face only inches from mine, I sighed loudly. Eagerly, Neal asked, "Why are you sleeping in the same bed as Uncle Henry?"

From the mouths of babes. "Yes. I'd like to know that too." Emma's sharp voice came from across the room. I had not had enough sleep to deal with her this early. Actually, I had no idea how early it was.

I could see the worry on Emma's face, however, and tried to appease her. "We won. I was too tired to walk back so Henry carried me. He must have been exhausted as well. I don't remember anything after my head touched this pillow."

The still sleeping Henry despite the loud noises was a testament to the truth of my statement and Emma visibly relaxed. "Well, wake him up. It's just after noon."

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was already 12:30. Emma escorted Neal out of the room for lunch as I woke Henry up. He was disoriented when he first awoke, and I scolded him for not going to his bed. Henry shrugged off my criticism and we both got dressed.

Neal single handedly decided we were going to spend the afternoon at the pool. I had no intention on swimming. My feet were still killing me from the day before. Henry was shocked as even I could not manage to put on heels. Instead I settled on flip flops. Henry's jaw looked like it was going to fall to the floor at any moment.

Once we were on the pool deck, Neal coerced everyone but me into the water. I laid on a lounge chair drinking lemonade and watching them play in the water. Henry, I noticed, was less energetic than normally, and I took pleasure in seeing he was not so unaffected by the previous day as he pretended to be.

Neal eventually became cold and wanted to relax in the warmth of the sunlight. Snow and David followed. Emma, too, citing she wanted a drink. Henry was the only one left in the pool, and soon I felt his gaze on me. There was a trace of mirth there and I felt an immediate sense of dread. "Come on in," Henry called.

"I don't feel like swimming today. I'm too tired and it's all thanks to you," I responded.

David seemed sympathetic and Snow amused. Henry continued to plead with me. I began to suspect it was more for amusement than an actual desire to get me into the pool. "My feet are to sore to walk over there," I protested.

Henry pushed himself out of the pool. I was momentarily entranced by the water droplets that ran down his toned body and clung to his muscles. He shook out his wet hair. The move should not have been nearly as attractive as it was. Then Henry began advancing on me. I tried to push him off but he pulled me off of my chair. He carried me bridal style to the side of the pool. I protested the entire time and squirmed to get away. From the glint in his eyes I knew he was planning on throwing me into the water, and I'd be damned if he treated me in such an undignified manner.

No matter how much I struggled, he was stronger but just as determined as I was. Instead, I grasped onto his neck. If I was going down he was too. I want to say our fall was graceful, though it reality it was anything but. I was unceremoniously dropped into the water still in my clothes with a splash and Henry right on top of me. Once in the water, I felt weightless and some of my aches faded. I felt more energetic than I had all day.

I was also bend on revenge.

When I turned to Henry, he visibly paled and began swimming as fast away from me as he could. Distantly, I heard Snow laughing and saying Henry should be afraid. Of course he should. How could I not get revenge.

Henry's extra length made him a faster swimmer than me, so under normal circumstances I never would have caught up to him. Hidden as I was under the water, I used magic to pull slow him down. I caught up quickly. "You cheated," Henry accused me.

It was not cheating if he started the fight. I dunked him under the water, but only briefly. I did not want to risk drowning him after all. Once Henry resurfaced, he smirked at me and splashed me.

I spluttered as the water ran down my face and I rubbed my eyes to clear them of water. Hissing in frustration and bent on revenge, a wave of water surged towards Henry and engulfed him. That bit of magic was accidental. He was pulled under the water. He did not resurface. Now panicked, I was able to stop the wave that pushed him under the water. All thoughts of revenge disappeared as I swam towards him. He was still under the water. I dove down and frantically grabbed at him as I kicked upwards.

Once above the water, Henry coughed but other than that he was fine. Internally, I felt waves of guilt wash over me. Because of me and because of my magic, I had nearly almost killed him. Henry seemed unaffected, but I was no longer in the mood to play. I just wanted to get out of the pool. I swam to the side and was climbing out when Henry stopped me. "I should go," I said sadly.

Henry looked towards his family and judging them to be far enough away and we were shielded under the water so they could not see he placed a hand on my hip and held me still. "Please don't go. You were smiling."

"Until I almost killed you." I was completely overcome by guilt. My brain was urging me to get as far away from Henry as possible so that I could not accidentally harm him again.

Instead of letting me go, Henry stayed close. "You would never kill me."

He was so sincere and earnest and trusting I felt myself agreeing as if the matter was settled. Henry grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the shallow end of the water just as Neal, now fully warm again, decided to rejoin us. With the little boy as a buffer between Henry and I, I began to relax. David also joined us, and Neal quickly coerced us into a competition on who could throw him the highest into the air. His squealing laughter attracted other kids, and before I knew it one after another was begging if they could please be thrown as well.

Henry, sucker that he was, agreed to each and every request, and by extension I was forced to as well. I quickly tired. The refreshing water had given me some energy but I was still tired from the previous day. I spend the rest of the afternoon lounging on my chair and alternatively reading my book and watching Henry play with the little kids in the water.

Unbidden, thoughts of green-eyed black-haired children came into my mind. For a brief moment, I found myself daydreaming about how good of a father Henry would be to our children. He would be doting and the ultimate pushover. I froze my thoughts where they were. They were not appropriate, not when only the previous day Henry and I agreed we would be ending our relationship in only two months time. I had no hope of a future with him. No one would accept us, and I could not force Henry to choose between me and the rest of his family. Even if I could, despite his assurance that he would be returning to me after the required year I suspected differently. After being surrounded by young, vivacious college girls, how could he not choose one of them over me? I was his mother, and I came with a lot of baggage and we could not even have an open relationship. Everything between us would always have to be secret, and children with Henry were out of the option. I don't even know what I suddenly thought of them. I'd already raised one child and been a mother. I was too old to be considering having children again, but for the brief moment I was open to the possibility I wanted it.

I must have been distant for the rest of the evening because as we went to bed that night Henry asked me what was wrong. I shrugged. There was no way I could tell him what I had been thinking. All I could do was plan for one day at a time, and hope the ending to my story would not result in my heart being damaged beyond repair.

As we lay in bed alternatively kissing and talking that night, restraining from doing anything else in case the interfering Charmings decided to enter our room unannounced, I recalled a time long ago after my disappointment with Robin Hood when Henry promised me that the next time I was given a chance at a happy ending he would ensure it came true. I was faced with irony that my next opportunity for a happily ever after was with Henry himself, but the very circumstances that brought us together ensured we were destined to always be apart. My happy ending was not at an end yet, but in only two months it would be.


	11. Expectations

Although the cruise had been fun, it was nice to be home. Judging by the fourteen straight hours Henry slept the first night home he agreed with me. Now that the vacation was over, Henry was starting to pack for college. Over the course of two weeks he poured through everything in his room, throwing some things away and boxing others away in the attic. One weekend Emma took him to the closest town with a mall so they could go shopping. Henry only rolled his eyes when he informed me of Emma's plans. She thought he needed a new "college" wardrobe. Henry disagreed but went along with her plan to make her happy.

They returned with a lot more than just new clothes. Emma had seen fit to buy Henry everything he would need for his dorm room: new linens, matching rugs, posters, lamps and everything.

The weekend away from Henry seemed inordinately long, and as soon as Emma dropped him off and helped him carry all the purchases inside and left I immediately kissed Henry. Since we talked on the cruise, neither of us had even referenced the upcoming break-up. It was a scythe looming above our heads but by mutual agreement we ignored it. Curled against Henry's chest listening to the comforting sound of his heart I wondered how I was going to recover from the inevitable heartbreak of the breakup.

Henry rubbed soft circles on my hand as was his habit and the soothing motion relaxed me. Out of nowhere, Henry asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

I turned my head so I could observe his face. He appeared anxious which was not like him, not while we were alone at any rate. "Anything love," I promised.

Henry sighed deeply and he caught hold of my other hand as well. "I love you so much and you're very beautiful."

"That's not a question," I pointed out. Henry appeared to be diverting from his question and I was honestly curious about what could make him so nervous.

"No. It's not." Henry laughed though it sounded forced. "I just...I've been having this sort of fantasy lately."

Now we were getting somewhere albeit very slowly. "Go on," I prodded.

"About you." Well, that was not the least bit surprising. I bit back my sarcastic retort. Henry was nervous and this was not the time to risk offending him. I waited with more patience than I felt for him to get to his question. "And I want to let you know that I'm satisfied with all aspects of our relationship. You're an amazing woman."

I nodded my head in understanding. He was going to ask me something about our sex life, and I was very curious about his recent fantasy. In truth, I'd been having some fantasies myself lately, but I did not mention that fact. Henry needed to go first.

"I know this might seem strange, but I've been fantasizing about you dressed like you used to."

I thought I knew what Henry was referring to, but I wanted further conformation. "Dressed how?"

Henry's face colored. "As the Evil Queen," he mumbled.

I wanted to laugh. Really, I did. His request was so odd yet simple I immediately knew I would indulge his fantasy, but his anxiety was strangely amusing.

"Henry," I said and tilted his face so he was looking directly at me, "If that is what you want, I can arrange something." After many long years of being simply madam mayor, it would be strange to dress once more in the elaborate gowns from my time as queen, but I would gladly do it if it made Henry happy. I'd once thought that my young son before the curse had broken had me wrapped around his little finger. Back then, he was so cute and his puppy dog eyes could get me to agree to almost anything. Henry my lover held even more sway over me, more that I ever thought was possible. Once of my greatest weaknesses had been love and my desire to do anything for the people I loved, and I'd never loved anyone so deeply as I did Henry, not even Daniel.

We sat in silence for a while longer just savoring the comfort of the other. After as while I decided to broach a similar topic with Henry. "Henry, can I ask you something as well?"

"Anything," Henry repeated my earlier sentiment.

"I've been having this fantasy as well." I tried to sound bold, but I came across as nervous. It was easy to judge Henry for being nervous to confessing a fantasy, but now I was trying to explain one of my own I felt suddenly nervous.

"Go on," Henry encouraged me. He pulled me closer to his side and I snuggled against his warm chest.

I conjured an image of my fantasy in my mind and my face colored at the sight. There was no way I could ask him. He would think me sick or something. There was no way Henry would understand. I inhaled deeply to quell my fears. Of course Henry would understand. He loved me and he assured me of that frequently. I had not judged him for his fantasy and I knew deep down he would not criticize me for mine. "I was wondering if, during sex—" Henry was looking intently at me and his stare made my insides flutter uneasily "—you would, maybe..."

My last two words were so quiet not even I could hear them and I was the one talking. Henry pulled away slightly so he could face me full on. "If I could what?"

"Spank me," I mumbled. I hated coming across as the blushing, inexperienced virgin that I certainly was not. I waited for Henry to recoil, but instead of answering me or pulling away he kissed me.

His kiss was enthusiastic and demanding all at the same time and before I knew what was happening he guided me to lay back on the couch with his weight resting above me. I turned my head to break the kiss as much as my body screamed at me not to. "Henry, love, please say something," I pleaded.

Henry's eyes were dark with desire and the expression made me shiver in equal parts fear and anticipation. "Are you serious? Do you really want that?" he asked.

Despite the lust displayed on his face, his question revealed his true feelings: disgust.

"I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't want to and I shouldn't have asked. Please, just forget—"

Henry cut me off with another kiss. The second kiss was brief and he pulled away quickly though we were both still panting. He slid his hands under my back and then ran them downwards so they were resting just above the swell my by butt. "—Regina," he silenced me, "I think you have the most amazing ass—" I blushed even more at the praise, "—and I have thought so many times about how much more delightful it would look reddened from my hand." When I tried to speak, no words were able to emerge before Henry preemptively silenced me with a kiss. When he broke the kiss, he said, "I've wanted to spank you but I never thought you would be interested, so my answer is yes."

"Yes?" I looked at him hopefully though I did not understand why a part of me so desperately wanted to feel his hand cracking down on my bottom in what could only cause pain, but the thought of being turned over his lap and spanked was arousing.

"Yes." Henry confirmed.

I smile and leaned up to kiss him. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he granted my request for entrance. His kiss was fiery and passionate and I melted into his embrace. I fisted my hands in his shirt to keep him close. Almost of their own accord my fingers worked at undoing the buttons on Henry's shirt and pushing the offending material away to reveal his toned chest.

I shifted my weight to straddle Henry. Heat chorused through my body and I jerked as Henry unexpectedly bucked his hips upwards brushing his hardened member against my core. My clothes were too much. I wanted to feel Henry's skin against mine. I stepped back and Henry moaned at the loss of contact. Looking him straight in the eye, I pulled of my blazer. Slowly I unbuttoned my shirt. Henry's gaze was heated as he stared at the skin I was slowly revealing. Down to my bra and panties, Henry could stand my strip tease no longer. "Need you now," he breathed huskily as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him again.

And then he was everywhere all at once. His lips were hot on mine before descending to my neck an lighting my skin on fire wherever they touched. His hands were quickly undoing my bra and throwing it to the floor and then his hands were rolling and pinching my nipples. I pulled of his belt and undid the top of his pants, enough to free his member. I rubbed my palm over the velvety skin, admiring, not for the first time, its softness.

"Please, Henry, please. Please," I begged though I was unsure what it was I wanted and only that Henry knew what I needed. "Please baby," I moaned as I ground my heat over his erection. Henry, frustrated at the thin lacy layer that prevented direct skin on skin contact, growled and tore off my panties.

I aligned myself over his erection and was about to sink down to relieve the aching emptiness I was feeling when pain welled on my bottom. My mouth formed an O and my grip on Henry's shoulders kept me upright. Then Henry's hands were guiding me and I keened at the unexpected loss.

I was facing the floor and I could feel Henry's erection straining against my belly as he held my legs down. SMACK.

The blow was sudden and unexpected even though I knew it would be coming. It was harder than I thought, too, but I bit my lip to keep noise from escaping. I was the one who asked for this. I squirmed a bit waiting for the next blow but it did not come. Instead, Henry rubbed soothing circles over my sensitive skin. "Did you like that?" he asked me. His voice was so seductive and I found myself arching my bum upwards to press harder against his hand.

"Mmmm, more," I said though my mind was screaming at me to have him stop so I could avoid the pain. That was all the encouragement Henry needed because suddenly another stinging blow was delivered but this time Henry did not stop. He continued raining blows over my bottom. My skin felt like it was enflamed and I was sure it was red. He alternated between my right and left sides, and each hit landed in a different spot each time. I was panting hard at my attempt to keep from crying out, but a particularly hard strike to my upper thighs broke my concentration and I yelped.

Pain was chorusing through my body radiating from my abused bottom. I meant to wiggle to try to get away but Henry's grip on my legs kept me in place. After more blows than I was able to count, Henry pulled me back up so I was straddling his lap again. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he brushed a tear from my cheek. I had not even realized I was crying. At some point the pain must have become too much for my body. I brushed away the tears but my vision remained blurry.

"Don't be sorry," I said. I pulled his hand, reddened just as my bottom was, and guided it to the spot between my legs so he could feel my arousal. I was positively dripping. Henry's face shifted from apologetic to lustful.

He kept one hand on my hip as his other hand guided his member to my opening. He rubbed the tip over my folds and I squirmed and tried to draw him into my body but his grip on my hip prevented me from sliding downwards to fill the emptiness that was overcoming me.

I kissed him again and that provided me with the distraction I needed. Henry's grip on me loosened so I thrust my body downwards, impaling myself upon his hardness. I felt so gloriously full and I paused a moment to adjust to his length, and then I was riding him. I rolled my hips against him in order to brush my clit against him on each thrust.

Henry alternated pinching and biting my nipples. His ministrations were painful but the pleasure of being filled by him was even stronger. I was on the edge and I could feel he was too.

"Come for me," I said seductively and then I felt his shaft tightening before exploding inside me. The force of his orgasm was enough to stimulate mine and I was coming around him. Then too tired to move I sank forwards until I was resting against him. My cheek laid on his shoulder as we both panted heavily and the smell of sweat and sex filled the living room.

Henry was the first to say something. "That was...just wow," he breathed out.

"Yes, wow," I agreed as I pulled myself off his now flaccid cock. I turned to lay back on the couch beside him but the moment my bottom came into contact with the cushions pain caused me to jerk away.

Henry laughed at my reaction and I glared at him. The mirth died from his eyes and was replaced with love. He pulled me onto his lap, and though it caused my butt to sting I relaxed into the comfort of his arms. He was able to distract me from the pain.

Looking around the living room, I became aware of how exposed we were. Anyone who walked up to the house would be able to see us through the open windows. I jerked myself from his embrace and gathered my clothes from the floor. I pulled them on as quickly and then threw Henry's shirt at him and snapped at him to put it on. Henry laughed against but he did as I said.

The next day I fidgeted as I looked at myself in my full length mirror. The leather leggings and heeled booths seemed normal, though I'd forgotten how painful the corset was. It did wonders for my figure, making my already slender frame skinner while at the same time holding my breasts up and making them appear larger, but the corset was making breathing hard. I would adjust, of course, though I remembered why I preferred this world's clothing. All that was left to complete the outfit was the black feathered cloak that I held in my hands. My hair was curled into an elaborate twist, a feat I was only able to accomplish with the help of magic, and my face had the hard and cruel lines I had never noticed before.

Dressed as the Evil Queen, I felt more like my past self already. I glanced at the clock. Only half an hour remained until I expected Henry to be home. I retreated to read a book in order to pass the time, though I spent an inordinate amount of time checking the clock. I only read a few pages. I heard the sound of the door being opened downstairs.

I hastily set my book aside and rechecked my appearance in the mirror. Not a hair was out of place and I looked ready. No time like the present. I fortified myself with a breath and tried to force myself into character. Although Henry had only asked me to dress like the Evil Queen, I though he expected me to act as my past self as well. Show time.

"Mom! I'm home," I heard Henry shout from downstairs. I heard the thud of something being dropped to the floor.

I swept out of my room and the feeling of my cloak flaring behind me with the sudden movement gave energy to me. I felt power chorus through my veins and I felt invincible. I rapidly descended the stairs and went straight to the living room. Henry was already turning on the tv but as he saw me enter the room and turned to watch, and did a double take once he realized what I was wearing.

"Well," I demanded, and unintentionally my tone was condescending. Perfectly in character without even trying. "What are you staring at?" I snapped.

Henry shut his jaw before standing and turning to face me. "You majesty," he said with an extravagant bow. Regina would have laughed, but I was not just Regina. Instead, my mouth turned up in a small smirk. "You are even more beautiful than I've heard."

Everything about this scenario was silly and corny yet neither of us were laughing. That was, neither of us were laughing until Henry pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of me. I glared at him. "What was that for?" I demanded once more.

"So I can remember this. Thank you. Now, my queen, if you would follow me—"

"—Silence," I snapped. I must have looked fierce because Henry took a step back. I stared right at him. If his fantasy involved the Evil Queen, then it was she, and not Regina, he would get. "Follow me," I barked as I turned and headed straight back to my bedroom. I did not look to see if Henry was following me. If he wasn't, he would be sorry.

I did not have to wonder long because I heard the sound of his footsteps behind me. I closed the door to my bedroom before turning to face Henry. He was looking around the room in wonder. I had done a bit of redecorating in preparation for tonight. In for a penny in for a pound I had figured.

"Strip," I snapped at him. Henry appeared startled and I wondered if he would call the whole thing off but instead he complied. His was not a graceful strip tease, but I was able to appreciate his nude form as it was revealed to me none the less.

Once he was in his birthday suit, he smirked and look at me expectantly. "Your turn," he pronounced.

He really should not have attempted to be cheeky with me. "Don't be impertinent," I snapped as I pushed him back against the bed. Henry was startled, and as I towered over him I saw real fear in his eyes. I remembered the last time he had looked at me with fear. He had been so little then, and the memories of five-year-old Henry coming to his mother for comfort as he woke terrified from a nightmare almost caused me to call the whole thing off. Almost, but not quite. Then, he looked at me as if he was afraid of something and he wanted me to protect him. I'd seen that same look many times over the years, but this was different. He was not afraid. Even at my darkest times, Henry had known I could never hurt him so he never looked like he was afraid of me. Now, I saw in his eyes that he was afraid of me. Instead of feeling hurt like I should have been, I felt a rush of power chorus through my veins.

Magic raced through my body threatening to break loose as it had not done for so many years. I was powerful. No one could stop me. I was in control. Everyone obeyed me. If they knew what was good for them at least.

Then I was fucking myself on top of Henry as my magic bound his wrists and ankles to the bed so he could not move. I was in control. I was powerful. Adrenaline chorused through my body as I took my pleasure from Henry.

And then I was coming and I felt the rush of power declining. My heart was thudding wildly in my chest even as my body became lethargic and I collapsed, still mostly clothed, on the bed. Its softness and my loss of concentration kept the spell holding Henry still to break and he moved. He was holding me against him and the rush of power I'd felt disappeared completely. Now it was just me and Henry. My son. My lover.

He pulled the pins out of my hair so it fell loose around my shoulders. "Wow," he breathed out, "You are amazing."

It was then I realized he had not come. I'd taken my own pleasure from him but left him wanting. I wrapped my fist around his erection and pumped it a few times but that was all it took before he was moaning my name and coming on my dress.

"Henry, love," I began, needing the broach the subject before I freaked out entirely, "This was amazing, but I don't think I can do this again."

"Why not?" Henry looked concerned and worried.

"It's just this isn't just clothes to me. When I dress like her I begin to feel like her." I took a breath before explaining exactly what I had felt to him but Henry already knew what I was going to say.

"And you have worked so hard to become good you don't want to jeopardize anything. I understand and I know. Thank you for giving this to me but I don't want you to risk loosing yourself."

I felt a smile blossoming on my face at how completely Henry understood me. I did not have to explain to him because he already knew and he understood. He'd known me his entire life. He'd been there for me through everything, and he loved me.

He'd told me he loved me, but it was this connection that transcended words and thoughts that truly let me know how much he loved me. It was the shine in his eyes as he looked at me, the way he looked at me like he looked at no one else. One look from him could freeze me in his thrall, and for a selfish moment I wanted to retract what I'd said before and keep him to myself. I wanted to convince him how foolish I had been to even suggest he experience dating other girls.

There was no need for him to experiment elsewhere. I love him and he loved me and that was all we needed. It was enough for me, to selfishly keep him all to myself.

But then I remembered who I had been and I could not say anything. The Evil Queen was selfish enough to keep a lover exclusively hers, but Regina wanted what was best for Henry, the son she'd raised since infancy. She was selfish and dangerous, but I was Regina and I had to do what was best for him no matter what the selfish part of my consciousness wanted me to do.

"I'll miss you," I murmured as I pressed my nose against his chest and inhaled his comforting scent.

Henry stiffened and I tried to pull away but as I moved he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "Don't talk about that now," he pleaded.

I nodded and relaxed into his grip. We really needed to talk. This avoidance was unhealthy and it was a constant rain cloud over our heads, but there was nothing I could do to fix it. I was the cause. I wanted to feel guilty about everything, but I loved Henry so much that I could not bring myself to feel regret about all that had passed between us.

Two more weeks. That was all the time we had until summer came to an end and it was time for him to go to college. I wanted to freeze time and keep him forever, but that was out of my control. As I fell asleep in Henry's arms, I felt helpless. My world was spiraling out of control and I was helpless to stop the tides of change that were rapidly approaching.


	12. Falling

I locked the door behind me. It was late at night and Henry and I had just returned from a farewell dinner at his grandparents. Now it was just the two of us. Alone. And he was leaving tomorrow. Time had passed far too rapidly. We both stood awkwardly in the foyer. We had already packed half of his boxes into my car and the other half into his. His car was a graduation and birthday present from Emma. She justified the present by saying with a car Henry could come home more frequently. Once he was busy at school I doubted he would return home all that often, but even so it was reassuring that he would have the means to if he wanted. Everything was packed. All that was left was to meet up with Emma and David tomorrow for the long drive and to help him move into his dorm room. His very own place.

Henry was staring at me hungrily. His gaze alone seemed to be devouring me, and tonight was the last chance he would. Without a word, I glided towards him and pulled his face down into a kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck to prevent his escape, though I knew Henry was not planning on leaving. Not anytime soon. The kiss was slow and lingering as if we were savoring each others presence. I suppose we were. Tomorrow, all this was over, and it would be by my own demands. I was not going to change my mind. It was in Henry's best interest, but for tonight I would savor the warmth of being encircled in his arms.

I melted into his tender kiss. Only his arms pressing me firmly against his hard chest kept me from sinking to the floor. Henry's lips moved tentatively against mine, asking for my permission. I moaned at his gentle touch that was so uncharacteristic of our more recent couplings. That was all the invitation Henry needed. Not breaking the kiss, his hands moved to rest below the curve of my ass and hoist me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground my heat against his erection. Henry, momentarily distracted, faltered in his step before returning his trek to our room. Soon to be just my room.

He set me down on the bed and stood back to admire me. His gaze was full of lust and love and something else I could not determine. I beckoned to him in a come hither motion. Henry was straddling me and kissing me again. My body sank into the mattress.

Henry moved away from my lips and began running trails of little nips and kisses across my neck. Whenever he reached one of my more sensitive spots, he would suckle like a babe and that would cause me to moan in pleasure and arch up into his touch. My hands tried furiously to push off his shirt but each time they came close to succeeding he pulled them away. I growled in frustration at the burgeoning want blossoming in my stomach. I needed him and soon. My body was tense and coiled from his touches.

"Henry, baby, please. I need you," I pleaded.

Henry pulled back and his green eyes bore deep holes into mine. "Not yet." His voice was like liquid velvet and I trembled at the seductive tone. I might be many years his senior but he had a talent for reducing me to a quivering mess. "I plan on savoring every inch of you tonight. And only once you desperately need to come am I going to let you."

He captured my lips again and I was helpless to resist his passion. It was gentle and patient, full of love and warmth. I knew what he was doing. He was saying goodbye. This was our last night together, and he was already making me melt into his touch. Every caress, every sweeping motion of his fingers against my bare skin was burned into my memory. He was ensuring I would never forget his touch, never forget the feel of his calloused fingers against my smooth skin. He was making love to every inch of my body and though his touches were inciting a throbbing need I let him lead.

By now, he knew what he was doing. He had already explored every inch of my body and he was putting that knowledge to good use. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally unbuttoned my shirt. I arched upwards to help him pull it off. My bra and his shirt followed soon after. The heated skin of his chest pushed hard against mine as he pinned me to the mattress. I wiggled beneath him as burning need chorused through my body. I was achingly empty. I needed him to fill me over and over but instead he continued at his slow pace.

He licked and bit the spot just behind my ear that made me go crazy with desire. Distantly, I heard moans and pants filling the air and I knew that they were mine. He was playing me like an instrument and I was singing beneath his experienced hands. His hands drifted down towards my breasts and he rolled a nipple between his fingers. My heart was thundering loudly in my chest. I arched up into his touch in a plea for him to touch me harder but his caresses remained as light as the beating wings of a butterfly. He had no desire to rush tonight.

"Henry!" I called out as he withdrew. My body was so relaxed and weak that I did not immediately hasten after him. God how I needed him. Then he was back and pulling down my pants and panties in one swoop. I grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him back on top of me. His weight was comforting and he brushed his lips against mine in a languid kiss.

Instinctively my legs fell even further apart so his hips could rest just between my heated core. It was dripping and I felt it leaving moisture on his pants. His erection was pressed hard against my stomach, and with his tight pants his member must have been aching in pain. I wondered when he would finally give into his desires. He was young. Surely he would give up the notion of continuing at this slow pace and thrust into me hard and fast to satisfy the need that chorusing through my body. I needed to be filled.

I wiggled against him in an attempt to put some pressure on my clit. Henry stilled my hips with his hands. "Not yet," he breathed out against my lips, "not yet."

I did not know how much longer I could stand his sweet torment. I was achingly empty. I needed to be filled and tears were brought to my eyes. I needed him. Didn't he understand that?

"Tease," I accused.

Henry brushed his lips against mine again. He smiled into the kiss and I was butter to his warm embrace. "I know," he said seductively.

He made to pull away but I wrapped my legs around his waist to prevent his escape. That was when Henry noticed the moisture in my eyes. He brushed the one tear on my cheek away. "I know," he murmured sympathetically as if he truly understood the blissful torment he was subjecting me to, "it's going to be alright. I'm here."

He was there. Every little part of him surrounded me. The taste of his skin, the scent of his mingled sweat and cologne, the sight of his chiseled torso and green orbs, the sounds of he grunts each time I rubbed against his erection in a particularly pleasing way and most of all the burning touch of his skin against mine. He kissed and licked every inch of my skin, all except the once place I needed him most.

"Henry, please I can't," I mumbled almost incoherently as the suction of his mouth on my nipples drew a loud moan from my body. I did not know what it was I needed most anymore. I needed to feel his cock thrusting into my soaking pussy, I needed his mouth on my breasts and on my neck and I needed his light touches lighting flames down my body.

Henry, at least, seemed to know what I needed even if I, myself, just wanted him to fill me. His thumb stroked once against my clit. I cried out at the pain of the pressure on my sensitive nub at the same time I pushed further into his touch. Henry chuckled and I was incensed that he would laugh at my torment, at the torture he was inflicting on me.

"You are so very, very beautiful." His tongue slipped into my belly button and swirled. His finger started rubbing soft circles around my clit. I felt pressure building inside my womb aching to burst forth. I was on the edge and about to come. He did not even need to penetrate me I was already so aroused. Just as my inner muscles started to clench he pulled completely away.

I cried out, though for what I did not know. Then Henry was back and kissing me gently. This time, he was giving me reassurance. I wished he would simply fill me like I needed. I felt so empty and the emptiness was driving me insane.

Henry pulled back again. I heard the sound of his belt being pulled from his pants and the rustle of fabric as he shed the one layer that was still separating us. Then his skin was pressed back against mine and his erection was hard against my inner thigh. I wiggled to try to draw it closer to my entrance where I needed him the most, but he evaded my movements. Instead, he brought a finger and pushed it inside me. He stopped once his finger up to the first muscle was ensheathed inside. My muscles clamped down around his finger trying to draw it in. The touch was teasing and I barely felt the intrusion. I needed more.

His finger slowly withdrew completely. I moaned in protest, and then his finger was pushing back inside going no further than before. I shifted my hips to draw it in deeper but Henry anticipated my movements and pulled out. He brought his index finger to my lips. "Suck," he instructed and I obediently parted my lips.

He put the tip of his finger in my mouth and I was immediately greeted by the salty tang of my arousal. I licked and sucked my juices off his finger. While I did this, Henry said, "So aroused and needy. I wonder how long I can keep you on edge. Would you like that? Do you like being teased?"

I had no idea how he could talk, let alone sound so seductive and in-control of his desires. I was burning up and I had lost the ability to talk. My mind was numb with desire and I could only grunt, moan and cry in response to each touch. I did not want to be teased any longer. I just wanted Henry, but Henry had other ideas.

He brushed my hair off of my sweaty forehead. My eyes were closed in order to savor the intense sensations. "Look at me," Henry commanded. My eyes fluttered open against their desires and I was met by his own eyes. His pupils were so dilated I could barely see the green flecks there and sweat was also running down the side of his face. So at least I was not the only one. His finger brushed against my cheek as he said, "My beautiful mother so beautiful and wet for me."

I was dripping for him. So much so that the bedsheets were already soaked. "Please," I tried to say, though from Henry's look of incomprehension I knew what I said must have come out as a garbled mess.

Then two fingers were embedded fully in my aching quim though that was not nearly enough. I trembled at the touch. My body was exhausted already but it was also wide awake and alert waiting for him to give me what I needed most. He moved his fingers in a come hither motion which pressed against my g-spot. I spasmed against the touch. I should have come then and there. My body was a tensely coiled spring waiting for release, but Henry did not want me to come yet so I could not. He had so much control over me, control that, had I not been so aroused, would have frightened me deeply. I was not the type of woman to let any man control me so easily, yet there Henry was teasing me with sinful pleasure.

"Ughhh," I cried out. I could not stand his tender teasing. If I did not come now I was going to die. I was literally going to die. Henry must have known I could take no more teasing because he withdrew his fingers and then it was his cock pressed against my entrance.

I wiggled and shifted my hips upwards to try to take in his tip but he shifted away yet again. Damn him and his teasing. "Be still," he warned as he lined his cock against my slick folds. Then he lowered himself downwards so his body was pressed flush against mine and his weight was resting on his elbows. He kissed me at the same time he snapped his hips forward and thrust into my quim.

Even slick and ready for him his width still caused me to wiggle at the intrusion. He was stretching me, and even though we'd done this so frequently his width was large enough that every time began with discomfort. His kiss was no longer tender as all the previous ones had been but neither was it rough and demanding. It was simply Henry. My Henry. His tongue traced the curve of my teeth and explored the sides of my mouth while I adjust to him.

He was so patient and caring and the tenderness of it all made me want to cry. This was his way of saying goodbye. It was heartbreakingly sad.

Once the pain had dulled slightly I shifted beneath him. That was the only cue Henry needed because he was withdrawing and then sinking back into me even deeper than before.

I was about to come again. My inner muscles were clamping down on Henry was he abruptly pulled away. This time I cried out even harder. His penis, moist from my fluids, laid hard against my stomach.

Henry kissed the tears from my eyes. It was so pathetic crying as he made love to me so fully and completely. I was messed up, but I could not stop myself. This was him saying goodbye. In my mind I envisioned some other girl in this exact same position. She was faceless but Henry was treating her just as lovingly as he did me. I cried at the inevitability of it all and knowing I was the cause. If not for my ultimatum, that our relationship ended when he leaves for college, it would still be me and only me. Knowing that some other girl who Henry had known for far shorter a time would soon be experiencing his goodness and his love caused tears to pour from my eyes. I should have ended this, even if it only led to frustration. Instead, I let him touch me. It was not like he was cheating on me, but I felt as if he was all the same. I trembled beneath him but I was unable to put a stop to this even though it would be healthier for me if I did. I needed him and he was there for me. So, too, was I crying at the orgasm I so desperately needed that he was denying me. I couldn't take it. I couldn't. "I can't!" I cried aloud. My voice was hoarse from all the screams Henry had already drawn from my throat.

I met Henry's eyes and I saw they were full of concern. Henry appeared stricken at the sobbing mess his teasing had reduced me to. I was a mix of upset and longing and even I had no idea how I was truly feeling. Henry rolled off of my body and goose pimples formed on my skin as the cold air caressed it as his fingers had so recently done. Then Henry was not touching me at all as he apologized over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Each subsequent apology was sadder than the previous and I heard regret and concern mixed into his voice. This was not how our last night together could end. We could not part on these terms. It would irreparably damage our relationship. Who was I kidding, I'd done that the moment I'd first fucked my young, innocent son.

"No!" I cried as I grabbed at his wrist. His skin was clammy and his eyes were sad. "I need to cum," I begged.

Henry moved closer to me and he rubbed his hand down my arm. "You're shaking," he said though he made no other move than one of comfort. God how I needed him. I was so tense and so out of control. I wished I could feel rage or anger or hate. Those emotions I knew how to deal with I was so used to them. This need, this love, the passion was overwhelming. I belonged to him body, heart and soul and I'd never felt the need to be owned by a man before. I'd always wanted to be the one who possessed the other by with Henry I wanted to be his. It didn't matter that tomorrow I would no longer be his, for tonight I could delude myself with the illusion that I was. If only he would touch me more.

Henry cupped my chin and I felt so small in comparison to his larger hand. "Are you sure?" he asked. Worry tinged his voice.

I'd never been more sure of anything in my life. I pulled Henry so he was resting on top of me once more. I looked into his unfathomable eyes. Was he repulsed by my tears? Was he worried? Did he still even desire me?

Despite how he'd pulled away, his cock was still insistently pressing against me, so he was still aroused. I moved my hand between us and aligned his cock with my entrance. Henry made no move, waiting for my cue as to what was alright. Despite Henry's weight holding me down, I managed to thrust myself upwards to I was gloriously full.

Henry looked at me in wonderment. "I love you." Three little words but they made me swell with affection.

"I need you." My voice was quiet and weak. Henry remained till for a moment. It was fleeting at best, and then he was moving inside me slowly. Pressure was slowly rebuilding inside my body and I was only moments away from orgasm.

Henry's cock was hard as well and from the sudden tension I knew he was close too. Henry buried his head into my shoulders. Pain seared through my body as he bit hard onto my neck. There would be a love bite there in the morning. He released his teeth from my punctured skin but the pain did not fade at all. He licked away the blood.

And then the pain was pleasure and I was arching trembling and shaking even harder than before. My body was convulsing and spasming. The strength of my orgasm sucked him deep inside me and my hands fisted around the bedsheets to keep me tethered as I rode out the shattering waves of orgasm. The world was coming down around me crashing and burning and I felt more than I'd ever felt before. No sooner had my own orgasm started then Henry tensed inside me and continued his languid thrusts into me as his ejaculate released deep into my belly. He angled my body so that each pump of his hips brushed directly against my clit and drew out my pleasure.

His breathing was labored as he repeated my name over and over. His voice was deeper and richer than I had ever heard it before. The way his voice caressed the individual syllables of my name only heightened the intensity of my orgasm. In his voice I heard the love and affection he felt for me. I was desired and treasured. This was what it felt like to be loved, utterly and completely and without reservation. I felt like I was going to die so intense were the sensations racing through my veins. I was burning alive and unable to stop it. Henry stilled inside me as one last spurt of his seed shot deep into my womb and still I was trembling from the aftershocks of my climax. The room was heavy with the musky stench of sex and mingled sweat clung heavily to our bodies. Cliche though it was I could swear that I had seen the stars. He was my all and my everything. My son and my lover. He knew of my past, of all the atrocious acts I had committed, and he had forgiven me, believed in me and loved me despite the numerous reasons not to. His devotion was without bounds, and I loved him so much and in so many different ways. As the aftershocks of pleasure remained in my body I could not distinguish between familial and amorous. They were one and the same. Everything led back to Henry. The feeling of love was, as all feelings must be, ephemeral. Bright and blinding though the flame might burn without fuel it must eventually die down to a shadow of what it once had been, to eventually be extinguished and remain no longer.

He was leaving.

Henry rolled onto his back drawing me with him. Somehow, he managed to move us so that his flaccid member remained resting in me, holding his seed deep inside my body. I collapsed onto his chest, and soon I felt his chest grow soaked with my sobs. This moment was so perfect. I wished it would never end. I would give anything to never have to leave his loving embrace.

His arms circled around me and I laid there, simply comforted by his presence but unable to stop crying. It was as if some damn had broken and the pressure of the water bursting forth could not be quelled. He had not left yet though I was already crying over him. I had no idea how I would get through the next day. The thought of him leaving was already tearing me apart but despite all that I still found comfort in his arms. Even though he was holding me, I could not really believe this blissful perfection was real. I did not deserve to feel such happiness and love. I'd always been the villain and then Henry had believed in my ability to change so I had. For him. Everything good I'd done since the darkness of corrupted magic touched my blackened heart had all been for him even long before we were lovers. But I was not meant to feel this happy. It was not allowed. That was why I had to let go of Henry. I needed to give him his best chance and it was not with me.

I should have known better than ever starting the game with him in the first place. I'd fallen. Hard. Harder than I'd ever fallen for any man and as wrong as I knew it should feel being in love with my son, it felt so inexplicably right. So I cried myself to sleep that night with Henry still inside me. I was a small moth helplessly drawn to the flame of his brightness to a place where I would only be burned.


End file.
